Love and Lust, Immortal Style
by Fluffy Cat1
Summary: Take it from Tessalyn and Kattie, if you're being chased up a fire escape, onto a rooftop and feel the need to break into a loft apartment- there's a really nice one in Seacouver. It comes already equipped with a handsome Scot, a shy graduate student, and


Disclaimer: Fluffy Cat does not own or have any right to the characters associated with the Highlander the Series Universe. The original characters Tessalyn and Kattie do belong to Fluffy Cat and she would prefer they were not used without her permission. Fluffy Cat does not profit in any way from writing this story.  
  
Timeline: There are two ways of looking at this particular timeline. You can consider it the Season Six we should have had with the gang back in Seacouver or you can think of it as an episode from a really long, extended Season Five which took the boys back to Seacouver.  
  
Spoilers: Pretty much most everything from Seasons One through Five, Duncan's history from Endgame, and quite possibly one Blooper Reel. Enjoy.  
  
I would like to thank my fellow writers Tessa and Blue Raven for all their encouragement. Tributes are placed in the story and you know where they are!  
  
Love and Lust, Immortal Style  
  
By Fluffy Cat  
  
"I can't run anymore! My side is killing me."  
  
"Buck up! Don't wimp out on me now! I swear if you give up now, if those guys don't kill you, I will!"  
  
The threat rang in the young woman's ears as her heels pounded the concrete.  
  
It was a reply she should have predicted, knowing her friend as well as she did. Still, her responding giggle did take her mind off the painful stitch in her side, for a moment at least.  
  
Tessalyn promised herself if she survived this little fiasco, she'd never run in high heels again!  
  
"There! That alley on the right, duck in there!"  
  
Tessalyn groaned, placed a hand against her aching side and dashed into the available alley exactly as her friend had ordered. This was their third alley, or was it the fourth? She absently wondered. Oh well, she supposed if things didn't work out, she could always blame Kattie for it seconds before they died.  
  
There was a small bit of comfort in that.  
  
"Are they following?" Tessalyn asked in a tortured breath; praying for some good news rather than the stark reality facing her.  
  
"Did Rome fall?" The sarcastic answer was also in line with her friend's personality as well as her profession. Kattie loved history.  
  
Unfortunately Tessalyn didn't have any breath left to giggle over that one.  
  
"What now?" Tessalyn asked, stumbling over some trash in the alleyway. The fact it was there disturbed the exhausted woman on more than one level.  
  
People just didn't care about littering like they should. It was a real shame. She decided it would be an even bigger shame if she died face down in it.  
  
"How the hell do I know? I'm just trying to survive here. I don't have all the answers." Kattie yelled back. And then in direct contradiction to what she had just claimed, the pretty and petite dark-haired young woman pointed to a fire escape that led to the rooftop. "Feel like climbing?"  
  
"Beats running." Tessalyn quipped, short of breath as she grabbed a rung on the ladder. Looking over her shoulder at her best friend, she couldn't resist asking, "You're going to be right behind me, right?"  
  
"I'd like to see you try to get me off your ass." Kattie snorted, giving the auburn-haired beauty above her a smart slap on the behind. "Move it, Sister, before they see us!"  
  
Tessalyn swallowed a laugh and kept climbing. As she tried her best to scale the ladder at top speed, she was painfully reminded of how poorly she had always performed in seventh-grade P.E. classes.  
  
If Kattie ordered her to climb fist over fist up a dangling rope, she was sunk.  
  
"What do you think they want with us?" Tessalyn asked Kattie for the fourth time since the whole fiasco had started.  
  
And for the fourth time, her friend answered exactly the same. "Do you want to stop and ask them?"  
  
Tessalyn stifled another hysterical giggle and kept climbing.  
  
"I don't know what they want." Kattie muttered, more to herself than in answer to Tessa's persistent question. "All I know is there are four of them, they have guns, they knew our names and they didn't flash a badge, so move your ass up this ladder because all signs point to us not being too thrilled with whatever they have in mind."  
  
Tessalyn decided Kattie was right; it didn't look good.  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but if they see us climbing this thing, won't they know we have nowhere to go once we're on the rooftop?"  
  
Kattie frowned. "I'm hoping they won't notice us and think we kept running up the alley. Climb faster, Tessa. If they see us, the only place we'll have to go is off the roof and I was so looking forward to living another few years if you don't mind."  
  
"Me too." Tessalyn agreed softly, clearing the top rung and spinning back around to help her sarcastic friend.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Duncan MacLeod groaned, sinking into the comfortable leather couch.  
  
"Of course I'm serious, MacLeod. I'm always serious." Methos replied with a half smile.  
  
"Really?" MacLeod arched an eyebrow and gave his friend a disbelieving look.  
  
"Well, almost always." Methos allowed, the half smile shaping into a full one. "Anyway, my point is, MacLeod, that you have become quite complacent lately. What you need is a little excitement in your life."  
  
"Excitement ?" Duncan shook his head. "Methos, Immortals have been coming out of the woodwork providing me with more excitement than I care to handle."  
  
Methos allowed himself to laugh. "True enough, MacLeod, but I wasn't referring to Immortals. I was making reference to the fact you seem to have taken a vow of celibacy lately without living on Holy Ground as a tradeoff for it."  
  
MacLeod couldn't help the wistful smile that broke out across his face. "Now why would a five thousand year old man care about my sex life?"  
  
"Call it self interest. I consider you one of the best of us, MacLeod. I'd hate to see you cut down in your prime because you lacked sufficient 'swordplay.'" Methos smirked.  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod threw back his dark head and laughed. "I manage to get a little practice in now and then."  
  
"You forget MacLeod; I have access to your Watcher files. You haven't had it in months." Methos disagreed.  
  
MacLeod frowned. Had it really been months? Enough months that Methos was taking exception to the amount of time?  
  
Sighing deeply, MacLeod broke his own house rules and placed his boots on the coffee table in front of him, before softly confessing. "I haven't been in the mood for one night stands, and I'm not yet ready for another relationship."  
  
Methos nodded. "I've been there, MacLeod."  
  
Duncan glanced up in time to catch the brief flash of pain in the oldest Immortal's eyes. The Highlander's thoughts immediately turned to the lovely mortal named Alexa who had died two years earlier. "Yes, you have." He replied gently.  
  
Methos picked up his beer and stretched his legs out across the coffee table, never even considering asking permission. He took a healthy swig, swallowed the best concoction known to mankind, and took his time before speaking. "So, will you listen to my pearls of wisdom, gained through many centuries of experience?"  
  
"Probably." MacLeod answered, the corners of his handsome mouth turning up as he swigged a drink of his own beer.  
  
"Okay then, Highlander; here it is...get some." Methos advised.  
  
Chuckling, MacLeod grinned at the old guy. "That's it? Five thousand years of experience and your only advice to me is 'get some'?"  
  
His expression surprised, Methos asked, "You want more advice? Okay, I'll give you more advice."  
  
MacLeod waited.  
  
"Get some soon." Methos took another swig of his beer and slipped into his favorite slouching position, closing his eyes for a quick little nap while the Highlander considered his wisdom.  
  
MacLeod's shoulders shook with a combination of laughter and frustration before sinking back as well.  
  
He'd brood a bit while Methos napped.  
  
The pair was accustomed to such compatibility.  
  
There was something to be said for deep friendship and its habits formed over time, MacLeod mused.  
  
The Highlander closed his eyes and enjoyed the quiet. Had it really been months?  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this!" Tessalyn exclaimed in a loud whisper for the second time.  
  
"Shush!" Kattie snapped. "Get over it. We're doing it!"  
  
"We shouldn't be doing it!" Tessa argued.  
  
Kattie spun around on the third step of the spiral staircase; her hands fisted on her slender hips and stared back at the pretty redhead towering above her. "What do you want me to say? You're right! We shouldn't be doing it, but we don't exactly have a lot of choice here, do we?"  
  
She waited for a reply.  
  
Tessalyn's shoulders slumped in defeat as she shook her red curls. "No."  
  
"Finally." Kattie muttered in a long-suffering tone of voice. "Watch the steps. The last thing I need is to try to save both our asses while dealing with your twisted ankle." She grumbled.  
  
"You don't have to be hateful!" Tessalyn pouted as she followed her down the dark staircase.  
  
"Sorry." Kattie sighed. "I tend to get irritable when someone tries to kill me."  
  
"Forget it. We've had a hard night."  
  
The words were such an understatement that the two women looked at each other and burst into giggles just as the unlikely pair reached the bottom of the staircase.  
  
They stood at the base of the staircase, leaning against each other while they giggled before gaining a measure of their previous sanity. Both looked up, taking stock of the dark loft apartment they had just broken into.  
  
"It's dark." Tessalyn squinted, attempting to see more of the place they had just invaded.  
  
"That's a good thing, means no one is home." Kattie decided out loud. "Our second break of the evening."  
  
"You're not whispering. Shouldn't you lower your voice so they don't hear us?" Tessalyn advised in a loud whisper.  
  
"The door is shut, sweetie, and I locked it, something the resident of this loft failed to do, thank heavens, and, no, we don't have to whisper. They can't hear us on the roof from in here."  
  
"Do you think they are on the roof?" The dread in her voice wasn't lost on her friend.  
  
Sighing and then shrugging slightly, she answered with the truth. "I have no idea. It's possible they kept running down the alley, but they might have seen us climb the fire escape. If they did, then they're on the roof; waiting for us or about to break in here to get us."  
  
"Lovely. What a charming evening this has turned out to be." Tessalyn stumbled into a large trunk. "Ouch! Damn!"  
  
Kattie chuckled. "What's wrong?"  
  
"You mean besides being chased for four blocks by strange men?"  
  
"Yeah, besides that." Kattie laughed.  
  
"I just bumped into a trunk or something and banged my knee. I can now truthfully claim that there isn't one part of my body that doesn't hurt." Tessalyn complained.  
  
"I can barely see you. There's not much of a moon tonight and these windows aren't providing much of what there is, although my eyes are starting to adjust a little. It's easier to see this side of the loft, closer to the windows."  
  
"Oh." Surprise tinted Tessa's voice. "A bed."  
  
"Is there anyone in it?" Kattie chuckled.  
  
"Funny." Tessalyn quipped. "You know I'm so exhausted, I don't care if there is someone in it; I'm sitting down."  
  
The exhausted woman sat, her plaid skirt fanning out across the comforter.  
  
"You do that, Goldilocks." Kattie quipped, fumbling her way over in the direction of Tessalyn's voice. "Oh, it is a bed, a big one."  
  
"Yes." Tessalyn fell straight back and sprawled on top of it. Her skirt lifted with the movement and exposed a goodly portion of shapely knees and long thighs. "Feels more like heaven than a bed."  
  
Kattie sat beside her. "So. how long do you want to wait?"  
  
"I don't know." Tessalyn groaned. "God, this feels good. My side still hurts and my feet feel like I've purposely tortured them unjustly and my head aches and now on top of all that, my knee is throbbing. All in all I haven't had a very good day." She sighed.  
  
Kattie started to giggle again. "You can be the queen of understatement when you want to be."  
  
"How many years do you figure we'll get?" Tessalyn suddenly asked in a resigned tone.  
  
"What are you talking about?" The other woman asked.  
  
"For breaking and entering; B & E. Isn't that what they call it?"  
  
"No "B", just "E." The door to this loft wasn't locked, remember? We didn't break, we just entered." Kattie shrugged.  
  
"How many years do you think we'll get for "E"?" Tessalyn sat back up. "I can't believe I've been reduced to a life of crime." She sighed melodramatically.  
  
The petite woman beside Tessalyn placed an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry. I don't see prison in your future, maybe just community service? You can handle that, Pollyanna."  
  
"Do you get community service for felonies?" Tessalyn asked hopefully.  
  
"I have no idea, but 'E' is not a felony. 'E' without 'B' is a 'T'."  
  
"T?"  
  
"Trespassing, if we don't commit any other criminal acts while we're here, I doubt we'll be packed off to prison." Kattie smirked.  
  
"Oh good." Tessalyn fell back against the mattress again and moaned, "Because I love this bed and didn't wish to trade it for a prison cot."  
  
Kattie turned her head, studied the pretty auburn-haired woman and grinned. "You look good on it, sweetie. Maybe the guy who lives here will let you stay?"  
  
"He might have to. I don't think I have the strength to leave." Tessalyn groaned over a smothered laugh. "I swear, Kattie, this has been the strangest evening we've ever had and that's saying something, considering we've known each other all our lives."  
  
"It's one for the books, that's for sure." Kattie sighed and glanced around the loft, trying to make out what she could in the fraction of light afforded her. "I'd like to turn on a light but I don't want to attract any unwanted attention. If those guys are waiting to see if we're here, switching on a light might not be a smart thing to do."  
  
"I'll leave it up to you." Tessalyn sighed. "You're the survivor. I just follow in your footsteps. I'm too tired to argue with you anyway."  
  
"That'll be the day." Kattie muttered as she stood up and started fumbling her way over to a large dark blob in front of her that looked like a couch.  
  
"I heard that." Tessalyn shot back without rancor. "I'm starting to feel bad, Kattie."  
  
Frightened by the thought, Kattie spun back around. "Really? Where?"  
  
"I already told you where; everywhere. But that's not what I was talking about. I feel bad about breaking into this guy's apartment and violating his bed."  
  
Hiding in the shadows of MacLeod's massive armoire, Methos had to muffle his sharp bark of laughter. He wondered if MacLeod on the other side of the piece was having a similar problem.  
  
Methos couldn't wait to hear what the dark-haired little elf named Kattie had to say to that!  
  
"Violating his bed!" Kattie snorted. "That isn't possible."  
  
Duncan grinned. His money was on the pretty auburn-haired lass putting up an argument to that assertion.  
  
"Of course it's possible. I've broken into his home, stumbled around among his possessions, tripped over his trunk and now I'm lying on top of his bed. I've definitely violated his bed." Tessalyn announced, but other than raising herself up on her elbows to argue her point, MacLeod noticed she didn't actually gather enough energy to cease violating his bed.  
  
MacLeod bit back his laugh and knew Methos was most likely loving this.  
  
Kattie made her way back over to Tessa. "Tessalyn Campbell, listen to me carefully, because I'm only going to say this once; a beautiful woman can not violate a man's bed by simply lying in it."  
  
"That's not true. He didn't invite me here, now did he, Kattie?"  
  
Kattie heaved another long suffering sigh and shook her head. Methos noticed that every strand of dark, short spiky hair stayed in place.  
  
He wanted to see her eyes. He'd bet a year's salary that they were a bright mischievous green.  
  
Every elf he had ever met possessed green eyes.  
  
"He would have if he had met you." Kattie replied firmly. "Any man who meets you wants you in his bed. You know it and I know it."  
  
Duncan leaned in the corner between the armoire and the wall, crossed his arms and wearing a wide grin and a somewhat renewed sense of humor, continued to watch the two women under the moonlight shining through his windows. Methos had been correct. He had become slightly complacent. This little adventure was just what he needed.  
  
Either the adventure or the lady, he told himself.  
  
The petite whirlwind with the saucy mouth was absolutely on target. The lass did look especially good in his bed, MacLeod decided.  
  
The redhead named Tessalyn sat up further in preparation to argue her point.  
  
Tessalyn.  
  
MacLeod felt the reminder pang of grief he had experienced and set aside, acknowledged it, and reached for his smile again. Life went on. Tessa would have wanted him to go on.  
  
"That's not true. I dated a man just last year who never once suggested he wanted me in his bed."  
  
MacLeod watched Tessalyn scoot to the edge of the bed and sit up. The clouds must have cleared because suddenly that portion of the bed was afforded more moonlight and MacLeod noticed for the first time that the pretty lass wore his plaid.  
  
"He was gay, sweetie. He doesn't count." Kattie admonished as she sat down next to her friend. "And while we're discussing it, this is a good time to point out that the incident you are referring to happened a year ago and you should get over it already and move on."  
  
"I am over it." She protested.  
  
"Really? Then why haven't you been dating?"  
  
Tessalyn crinkled her nose when she realized Kattie was using her 'professor voice.'  
  
"I date." Tessa countered. "You've seen me date."  
  
"I've seen you date men who wouldn't know what to do with you if their life depended on it. I've yet to see you date a man who knows exactly what to do with you and when to do it, and how often to do it, and most importantly, Tessalyn, how to do it well." Kattie emphasized.  
  
"That's cruel." Tessa announced. "I've dated some very nice men the past few months."  
  
"And not one of them had the courage to take you to bed, did they?" Kattie pointed out knowingly.  
  
Tessa shrugged her shoulders and declared forlornly. "I think I've lost my sex appeal."  
  
"Good Grief." Kattie shouted as she thumped the other woman up side the head. "What a crock of shit!"  
  
"Kattie! That hurt! And my head already hurts from running four blocks in high heels! Not to mention climbing a fire escape."  
  
"Sorry, but you deserved it. You have not lost your sex appeal. You're dating the wrong men. You've got to start dating a man with a little courage for Christ's sakes! You know; a guy who's decent but not so decent he doesn't harbor a natural masculine inclination to deflower Pollyanna, if you catch my drift?"  
  
Methos bit his tongue. Oh, this elf was priceless! He was beginning to experience a few masculine inclinations himself about deflowering her.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't call me Pollyanna. It isn't my name, you know." Tessalyn pointed out drolly.  
  
"No, it's your disposition. And that's the whole problem. You're beautiful, sexy, sweet and you look at everyone as if there is only good in them. In other words, you'd scare most men to death. That. and they are probably stupid enough to fall for the illusion that Pollyanna is too sweet to have any interest in experiencing multiple orgasms. Stupid." Kattie shook her head.  
  
"That is stupid." Tessalyn agreed in surprise. "What woman doesn't want multiple orgasms?"  
  
"See! My point exactly; we know that, but some men still suffer under the misunderstanding that sweet women don't truly enjoy sex." Kattie huffed.  
  
"Well, I still don't believe that's the problem. At the risk of having my head smacked a second time, and I'm warning you not to try it or you'll be able to give testament to the strength of Pollyanna's right hook," Tessalyn ignored the snort of laughter from Kattie and continued on, "I still think the problem is something within me, not the men I'm dating."  
  
"You're wrong." Kattie's voice was gentle but firm.  
  
"You're only saying that because we're best friends." Tessa sighed. "I appreciate it though." She hugged Kattie and laid her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. "What are we going to do, Kat?"  
  
The other woman knew their conversation had drifted back to their problem at hand.  
  
"I don't know. The way I see it, we have two options. Want to hear them? Have you had enough time to destress?"  
  
"Is that a word?" Tessalyn laughed, hugging her friend a second time.  
  
"Who cares? I use it and it fits our situation very well, I think."  
  
"True. Okay, shoot.what are our options?"  
  
Duncan MacLeod watched the young woman named Tessalyn draw a fortifying breath.  
  
He admired the way she handled herself.  
  
"Well.we can stumble around this place until we find a phone and then we can either call the police or a cab." Kattie exhaled deeply. "If we call the police, we will obtain a certain measure of safety, along with a police record for trespassing. If we call a cab, we can skip the whole trespassing gig and go straight to the police station, reporting the guys who chased us and sort of forget the trespassing part."  
  
"What if they are still out there, waiting for us? Would they try anything when the cab arrives?" Tessa asked.  
  
"They could." Kattie replied with a shrug. "Since we don't have any idea who these guys are or why they were chasing us, I don't feel we can accurately judge the degree of motivation they possess or how willing they might be to take risks to achieve their goals."  
  
Duncan's expression darkened. What kind of trouble were these two mixed up in?  
  
Methos didn't look too pleased himself. Who was chasing The Elf and her friend?  
  
"Okay, I concur." Tessalyn nodded. "We find the phone and wait."  
  
"For the cab or the cops?" Kattie asked.  
  
Tessalyn frowned, dropped her shoulders back onto the mattress and finally said. "Cab"  
  
"Cab, it is." Kattie seemed relieved. "I was not looking forward to explaining to the Dean of my department why I was arrested for rummaging around some guy's apartment." Kattie gave a small laugh, "Why don't you violate this guy's bed some more and I'll find the phone? One of us stumbling around his possessions is probably sufficient, I would think."  
  
"Agreed." Tessalyn closed her eyes and chuckled. "Kattie, why are you so certain he won't feel violated by me lying in his bed? I would feel my bed had been violated if I walked into my bedroom and discovered some guy had been there."  
  
"Okay, Pollyanna, it's like this," Kattie bumped into the coffee table and cursed, "Shit." Feeling her way around the table, she made her way over to the large object she suspected might be a desk, hoping to locate a phone on it. "Women view their beds as private territory, part of their most personal space."  
  
"True." Tessa admitted.  
  
"Men don't think like that." Kattie felt around the articles scattered across the surface, searching for one that felt like a phone. "Their beds are simply for sleep or sex. That's it. Period. And if the guy who lives here walked in right at this moment and found you lying across his mattress, I promise you his first thought is not going to be one of violation." Chuckling, Kattie continued, "let me rephrase that. His first thought won't be he was violated. He might have violation on his mind, but it isn't pertaining to him, if you know what I mean."  
  
"I still feel like I'm not where he would want me." Tessalyn confessed, "Although I'm so exhausted, I can't bring myself to get up. You might have to drag me and his mattress down to the cab."  
  
Kattie chuckled until her hand hit pay dirt. "Found it!" When she moved to bring the phone with her, she knocked something over. "Uh oh, I hope I didn't break anything."  
  
"Please tell me you didn't." Tessa pleaded. "I feel criminal enough as it is."  
  
"It's okay, Pollyanna, settle down, don't get your panties in a wad. I didn't break it; at least I don't think I did. I'm bringing it over there where there's more moonlight to check and see."  
  
"What is it?" Tessa asked curiously as Kattie sat down next to her.  
  
Duncan straightened when he saw what the woman held in her hand.  
  
Tessa's picture.  
  
"Oh.it's a picture frame." Kattie said softly. "It doesn't look broken. We got lucky." Relief tainted her words.  
  
Tessalyn turned the picture at an angle that afforded her more moonlight to see it by. "Oh, goodness. She's beautiful, isn't she?"  
  
"Very." Kattie agreed. "Looks like this guy has good taste, not that I'm surprised by that. Everything I've stumbled over looks to be of the highest quality."  
  
"Look at her expression." Tessalyn smiled softly. "I can see why he has it framed. It's a casual snapshot, rather than a professional one, but look at her eyes, and the way she is looking toward the man holding the camera."  
  
"I noticed." Kattie bumped her friend with her shoulder affectionately. "What do you see, Pollyanna, just out of curiosity?"  
  
"He took this picture himself. You can tell by the way she is looking at him. I doubt she wanted the picture taken, not with the wind blowing her hair around like that, but he took it anyway, despite her objections." Tessalyn gently placed the frame in her lap. "You were wrong, Kattie. I am violating this bed. He loves the woman in this photograph and she obviously adores him. You can see it in her eyes and her body language. We shouldn't be here. We should go."  
  
Duncan watched as she stood up and abandoned his bed.  
  
Kattie didn't argue or try to dissuade her friend. She had noticed the woman's expression and found herself in agreement. "All right, no more sitting on this guy's bed. Bed's off limits. But we're going to have to use his phone if we plan on getting home."  
  
"Then dial up the cab company and let's leave before I feel any worse than I already do."  
  
Kattie didn't say a word; she just dialed a number from memory and spoke into the phone. After giving the cab company a street name and an estimated block number with an accurate description of the building they were currently hiding in, Kattie hung up and spoke to Tessalyn. "He says it will be at least ten minutes."  
  
"We'll wait by the windows." Tessa declared.  
  
"Probably not the safest place, Tessa, if those guys are down there; they might see us. They had guns remember?"  
  
That piece of information captured the men's attention.  
  
Duncan watched as Tessalyn turned from the window. "I'm not liable to forget that. Not every evening out for Italian and a movie ends with us being pursued down four alleys and up a fire escape." Her smile was rueful.  
  
"Well, it wasn't a boring night, was it?" Kattie pointed out with a wry expression.  
  
Methos shifted and his foot accidentally knocked against one leg of MacLeod's coat stand.  
  
Kattie jumped. "Did you hear that?" She whispered frantically to Tessa.  
  
"Yes!" Tessa whispered back. "Where did it come from?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Kattie answered in a shaky voice.  
  
"Do you think those guys got tired of waiting? Did it sound like they were trying to break in?" Tessa cried softly, looking back to the staircase and the door at the top of it.  
  
MacLeod made a face and rolled his eyes. How had he allowed this farce to go on for so long? He and Methos hiding in shadows, listening to frightened women rather than announcing their presence and assuring them they were safe in his home?  
  
This is what happened when you became complacent, he supposed. He was just about to step out of the shadow of the wall and armoire when he heard the whirlwind cheekily announce. "We better find some weapons, just in case."  
  
"Weapons?" Tessa shouted. "Are you nuts?"  
  
"No! Do you intend to just stand there and let these guys take you?" Kattie shouted back in frustration.  
  
Methos almost laughed.  
  
"Do I look like a 'weapon type girl' to you?" Tessalyn hissed loudly, still darting her eyes back to the top of the staircase.  
  
"And I do?" Kattie snapped back.  
  
"Kattie, I don't do weapons."  
  
"Well, you better learn if men are going to chase you up fire escapes. Look around for some. Take inventory."  
  
Tessalyn rolled her eyes and glared at her best friend. "Well, we have your razor sharp tongue and my nervous chatter, that's about it! Outside of those two dangerous weapons, we've got nothing!"  
  
Kattie chuckled at her friend's wit. "Look, just start feeling around and find something you can use to knock these guys out or something."  
  
"Great, I'm going to violate more of this man's belongings. I'll have you know I'll probably be repenting this evening for years."  
  
"Just search, Pollyanna." Kattie ordered briskly.  
  
A second later, Tessa heard her friend gasp. "Oh, well this is just too weird."  
  
"What?" Tessa quickly asked.  
  
"I just found a weapon." Kattie drew a deep breath. "A sword."  
  
"A sword?" Tessa asked, fascinated by the find. "Where?"  
  
"Beside the couch, just leaning up against it."  
  
"Are you sure it's a sword?" Tessa found herself asking. "It is dark."  
  
"Well, let me see, Tessa, it's long and it has a handle and it's very, very sharp and there's a pointy end on it that you stick into people." Kattie snapped back sarcastically.  
  
Methos and MacLeod both stifled their chuckles of amusement.  
  
"Don't touch the blade." Tessalyn warned. "You're not supposed to touch the blade. Always hold a sword by the handle."  
  
"What is this?" Kattie asked in frustration. "Sword etiquette 101?"  
  
"Do you have to have a sarcastic reply to everything I say?" Tessa complained. "I read somewhere that you should never touch a sword by the blade. Something about the natural oils in our hands ruining the blades or something like that."  
  
"How about the oils in our skins when these things cut through them? And blood?"  
  
Methos thought he was going to lose it. He knew MacLeod had to be doubled over by this point.  
  
"Just bring me the damn sword, Kattie!" Tessa ordered.  
  
"Ooooh..Pollyanna cursed. I'm telling." Kattie giggled, making her way over to her friend. "Here's your sword, milady."  
  
Tessa glared at her and took the katana in hand. "Okay, you need to find a weapon too. Keep looking."  
  
Kattie stood with her mouth open. "Why do you get to keep the sword? I found it."  
  
"I know more about them than you do." Tessa replied.  
  
"Who says?" Kattie argued. "I have an advanced degree in Egyptology in case you have forgotten. And besides, what happened to 'I'm not really a weapon's type girl'?"  
  
"And I'm a Professor of History. I know more about swords than you do. Now, don't argue with me and look for another weapon." Tessalyn ordered firmly.  
  
Kattie gave up and started fumbling around the couch and chair.  
  
"Why are you looking there?" Tessalyn asked after checking the staircase a second time.  
  
"Hey, I found one sword near the couch. Who's to say there isn't a second one?"  
  
"Good Grief. Listen, Kattie, I want you to pay attention. If you can't find another weapon and these guys come, I want you to stand behind me."  
  
"Why? You can't mean to take on four guys carrying guns with just a sword you don't even know how to use?"  
  
"I can if it's all we've got." She gave into a resigned sigh. "I'm beginning to think we should have gone for the trespassing arrest instead of the cab."  
  
"I haven't heard anything else. Maybe it wasn't them?" Kattie suggested hopefully.  
  
"Maybe." Tessalyn answered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kattie watched as Tessalyn assumed a defensive stance.  
  
MacLeod grinned when he saw the beautiful Tessalyn hold his katana in a proper fencing position.  
  
Methos shook his head and smirked.  
  
"You know how to hold that thing." Kattie whispered in awe.  
  
"A little." Tessalyn admitted. "Don't get excited. I'm really not very good."  
  
"Where did you learn to hold it like that?"  
  
"Fencing 101." Tessalyn groaned softly. "And before you start giving me a hard time, just remember that every degree requires more than one PE course. I took fencing one summer during my sophomore year."  
  
"You took fencing!" Kattie bent over giggling. "What on earth for?"  
  
"I just told you. I had to have a PE credit."  
  
"But what about baseball and tennis and swimming, archery?" Kattie chuckled.  
  
"You know I hate to sweat. I prefer remaining in air-conditioned facilities during the hot summer, especially when I have a class immediately after and don't have time to shower." Tessalyn groaned her embarrassment. "It was either fencing or bowling. I chose fencing because everyone has their standards. I draw the line at wearing a pair of shoes five hundred other people have worn before me; hence, fencing."  
  
"So, what grade did you get?" Kattie tried to keep a straight face.  
  
Tessalyn heard the laughter in her voice. "B."  
  
"B is good. I feel better." Kattie announced, her eyes darting up to the staircase as well.  
  
"Like I said, don't get too excited. My instructor said I was the worst student he had ever had in his thirty years of teaching. I only got the B because I wrote five research papers in six weeks detailing the history of swords."  
  
"We're dead." Kattie announced grimly.  
  
"Probably." Tessa confirmed softly.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Methos heard The Elf shout and then watched as she spun back around and fumbled her way over to the table in front of MacLeod's couch.  
  
"Okay, got it." The relieved tone of her voice had him smiling.  
  
The Elf was definitely up to something, he surmised. He knew his Ivanhoe was in his coat, hanging up on the same rack he had knocked against a few minutes earlier, so he was curious as to what the little vixen had discovered that made her so happy.  
  
"What?" Tessalyn asked, not willing to take her gaze off of the staircase, fully expecting to do battle at any moment with a sword she had just confessed she was totally inept in handling.  
  
Duncan's lips curved in admiration. The lass didn't budge from her defensive stance.  
  
"Okay." Kattie huffed, fumbling her way back over to her friend. "Now, I have a weapon."  
  
Tessalyn glanced down quickly and then did a double take. "It's a rock."  
  
"Yeah, it is." The Elf admitted happily.  
  
"You plan to do battle with a rock?" Tessa chuckled a little disbelievingly.  
  
Obviously disgruntled over Tessa's lack of appreciation for her newfound weapon, The Elf drew exception to her friend's tone. "Well, someone took the sword I found, so, yeah, I plan to do battle with this rock."  
  
"Well, it is a big rock, at least." Tessalyn observed. "I suppose that's something."  
  
"I thought so." Kattie quipped. "I can do some serious damage to some bastard's head with this thing, if my aim is on target."  
  
"Or you could just drop it on his toe?" Tessa smirked.  
  
"Funny. You're a riot. Remind me to spend every Thursday night with you, getting chased by hoodlums with guns."  
  
Mac and Methos watched as the two women stood side by side, staring up at the spiral staircase, waiting to do battle.  
  
After a moment when they hadn't heard any sound indicating approaching attackers, Tessalyn curiously asked. "Where did you get the rock?"  
  
"On the table. This guy has great taste, Tessa, but I think he's kind of weird. I mean he keeps a sword propped against his couch and big rocks on his table."  
  
"I like rocks." Tessa defended the unknown owner of the loft.  
  
"Well maybe you should just move in with this guy, I mean, you know all about swords, you already love his bed, and you're partial to rocks? It's a match made in Heaven." Kattie snorted.  
  
"Cute." Tessa rolled her eyes. "He's already got a lady, remember? The beautiful one in the picture?"  
  
"Hmm. I'm beginning to wonder about that."  
  
"What do you mean?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Have you stumbled across one item in this place that is even remotely feminine? Women leave things lying about, you know?"  
  
Tessa shrugged. "Obviously, they don't live together."  
  
"He doesn't strike me as the type to allow her to live by herself."  
  
Tessa laughed at that. "You don't even know him, or what he looks like, or anything about him. How can he strike you as the type who would demand cohabitation?"  
  
"Cohabitation?" Kattie laughed. "Sometimes, Tessa, you really do crack me up. I just love it when you get all 'professorial' on me." She teased.  
  
"Just paying you back for that 'professor' tone you used on me earlier." Tessa countered.  
  
Kattie, who generally played fair, allowed that one to pass. "I'm beginning to think these guys aren't coming. It must have been something else we heard."  
  
"I think so too. There are four of them; how long could it take for them to break down that door?"  
  
The Highlander watched the whirlwind glance out the window. "Cab's here." He heard her relieved sigh.  
  
"It is?" Tessalyn lowered her sword. "Great! Let's go. I suppose the closest police station is okay with you?"  
  
"Sure. Let's find this guy's door and head out. You taking that?" Kattie's eyes were on the katana.  
  
Surprised Kattie would even suggest such a thing, Tessa shook her head. "Of course not! It doesn't belong to me and this is no ordinary sword. I've had time to study it. This isn't just a showpiece; it's the real thing! The blade is incredible and the carvings on the handle reflect excellent craftsmanship. It's worth a fortune!"  
  
"So you're not taking it?" Kattie's lips curved.  
  
"You know damn good and well, I'm not!"  
  
"Oooohhh, Pollyanna cursed again. This really is one for the record books." Kattie laughed. "Okay, if you insist on leaving the sword, then I'm taking the rock." The Elf announced.  
  
"What!" Tessa gasped.  
  
"We've got to make it to the cab, don't forget. We need something."  
  
"You can't steal this man's rock." Tessalyn lectured.  
  
"Watch me." Kattie snapped. "Look, it's just a rock, and we need it more right now than he does."  
  
"It must hold some sentimental value to him or he wouldn't have displayed it on his table."  
  
MacLeod grinned and knew that Methos was probably holding back one of his rare laughs.  
  
"You've got your choice, Tessa; the cab is here and I'm taking something, so which do you prefer? The sword worth thousands or the rock?"  
  
Tessa knew when she had lost an argument. "The rock." She placed the sword on the table and began fumbling in the purse that had been strapped over her shoulder.  
  
"Let's go, I told the cabbie to wait five minutes, but he isn't going to wait forever. What are you searching for in your purse? And just so you know, Pollyanna, if you happen to pull out a gun you've been hiding in there, I'm going to kick your cute little ass all the way to the cab." Kattie informed her, still cradling her confiscated rock.  
  
"I'm leaving him a note. I know I have some paper in here somewhere." She announced as she dug through the clutter she kindly referred to as the contents of her purse.  
  
"You're doing what?" Kattie shouted.  
  
"I'm leaving him a note. We can't steal from this man, Kattie. It isn't right. I'll just leave him a quick note that we're sorry about his rock and I hope it doesn't have any sentimental value to him, but we need it."  
  
Kattie dropped her head back, closed her eyes, and spoke to the heavens directly above her while Tessa scribbled her note. "What on earth did I ever do in a past life that was so awful it warranted You hooking me up with Pollyanna in this one?"  
  
"I'm sure I couldn't begin to guess, but knowing your soul, I'm certain it must have been perfectly evil and gruesomely dark." Tessalyn retorted as she laid her note on the table, securing it under a second rock.  
  
Kattie grinned, shrugging her shoulders. "Probably. Hey, Tess, did you leave this guy your number, so he can call the police? Or maybe just call you?"  
  
"No, I did not. I thought about it, but I refrained." Tessa smiled. "Besides, he has a lady already."  
  
"You're perfect for him though, Tess. I mean this guy likes rocks and your head is full of them."  
  
Tessalyn groaned, grabbed her friend by the hand and began pulling her toward the door. "Enough already! My head still hurts, my feet are killing me, my knee is bruised and we've yet to make it safely to the cab, so I'm not up for any more fights, especially one of wits with you. I'm not sharp enough tonight."  
  
"Not sharp enough? Funny, coming from someone who took Fencing 101."  
  
"Hush." Tessalyn groaned.  
  
"You know, Tessalyn," Kattie opened the door and stuck her head out to survey the area, "I've changed my mind. Maybe the guys you've been dating have been so gentlemanly toward you because they secretly sensed your violent nature? Maybe they're afraid to let you play with their sword?"  
  
"One more crack and I'm going back for that katana and I'm running you through with it."  
  
"Hey, not wise. I have a stolen rock."  
  
Tessa chuckled. "You know, Kattie," Both women stepped out into the doorway, "you've gone on and on about my love life, but you haven't exactly been tearing up the sheets lately yourself. You've buried your head in those old manuscripts and artifacts and haven't even accepted the mildest of dates. You're a fine one to talk."  
  
Kattie admitted the truth in her friend's words by her lack of argument on the matter. "Can I help it if I'm more attracted to men who are five thousand years old? And there aren't a lot of those asking me out?"  
  
With a short laugh, Tessalyn pulled the door shut.  
  
A light flipped on a few seconds after that and MacLeod looked up from his place by the window as Methos stepped out of the shadows of the armoire to stand beside him. Both Immortals watched through the window as the women climbed in the waiting cab, verifying they had made it safely to their transportation.  
  
"So, MacLeod, what was it you had been saying when we heard those two breaking into the loft? I must confess I prefer the pretty mortals sneaking down your staircase over the pesky Immortals coming out of the woodwork."  
  
"We're in agreement on that." MacLeod said, stepping over to the center of the room and picking up the frame that held Tessa's picture. He stared at it for a second, a sad smile accenting his handsome mouth, before placing it back down on the table and looking up at Methos. "So, what are your thoughts, old man?"  
  
Methos eyed the Highlander with a supremely satisfied expression. "I think Santa came early this year." He smirked.  
  
MacLeod didn't fight his answering grin. "Aye."  
  
"I find myself especially fascinated by the elf that dropped off your present." Methos admitted.  
  
"My present?" Duncan asked with an amused curve to his lips. "Oh.you mean the auburn-haired lass; the one who already loves my bed?"  
  
The amused and knowing look Methos threw the Highlander wasn't lost on him. "Surely you noticed she was tagged for you?"  
  
MacLeod gave Methos a direct look. "You mean the fact she was wearing my colors?"  
  
Methos nodded. "I thought it looked like the MacLeod plaid, but I wasn't certain in the shadows. So, what exactly do you plan to do about your present, Highlander?"  
  
MacLeod seemed surprised that the oldest Immortal even had to ask. "Claim her, of course." He told him, allowing his warrior heritage to slip a bit, along with a smile, intuitively sensing that Methos wouldn't find it the least bit offensive.  
  
"Of course." Methos tilted his head, acknowledging MacLeod's intentions. "Should be interesting to watch a warrior Boy Scout court Pollyanna."  
  
MacLeod's quick bark of laughter pleased Methos. In his opinion the 'best of them' had been a little too down lately. It was good to hear him laugh.  
  
Taking his beer in hand and slouching into the couch, Methos suddenly looked back up at MacLeod and asked, "Did I hear wrong or did The Elf say she had an interest in five thousand year old men?"  
  
MacLeod grinned, grabbed his own beer and plopped down beside Methos, "I believe she was referring to ancient Egypt and the men who had lived there."  
  
"I lived there, MacLeod. I qualify." Methos swallowed his beer and gave his friend a conspiratorial look. "So, how long should we wait before we run into the little vixens again?"  
  
MacLeod's quick grin suddenly turned serious. "I'm more concerned about the men chasing them and when they might run into them again."  
  
"Damn!" Methos sat back up. "I forgot someone might be after my spunky elf."  
  
Half smiling; Duncan got up and walked over to where The Elf had left his phone. Dialing a number he knew by heart, MacLeod spoke, "Joe, it's MacLeod; I need a favor."  
  
Methos leaned back against the soft leather and drank his beer.  
  
Leave it to a Boy Scout to save a damsel in distress, Methos decided. He'd stick close to Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod so that when the action was over, he could claim his own reward. She was going to be a handful, but Methos was already looking forward to handling her.  
  
She was a feisty, adorable, compact little petite bundle of energy and the man who had once called himself 'Death' couldn't wait to get her in his bed and allow her to expend some of that inexhaustible energy on top of him.  
  
Methos was getting hard just thinking about it. Well, he mused, it was nice to know that after five thousand years, all the equipment still worked, especially after his own period of celibacy, one he had no intention of discussing with MacLeod.  
  
The Elf wasn't anything like Alexa, in either appearance or personality, and Methos knew that was wise. Experience had been a good teacher.  
  
Methos looked up and smirked at MacLeod, still talking to Joe on the phone. The Boy Scout was going to have his hands full with his pretty tartan- dressed lady as well. She looked sweet but Methos had detected a stubborn streak underneath all those auburn curls and gentle disposition.  
  
Methos was willing to bet there would be, at some point, a little clan- warfare between those two before it was all said and done.  
  
He was relishing the thought of it already.  
  
Joe looked up from the glass he had been drying and gave the two men entering his bar a welcoming nod. "I was wondering when you two would get around to dropping by."  
  
Methos slid on top of a barstool and cocked his head in MacLeod's direction. "It's his fault, Joe."  
  
Wearing a weary, disgusted expression, MacLeod sat down next to the oldest Immortal. "And how is it my fault we are late when you were the one who didn't get up until after ten this morning?"  
  
Methos turned to MacLeod with an innocent look. "I was allowing you to sleep in, MacLeod. I knew it must have been a restless night for you." Methos looked over at Joe. "His bed had been violated, you see, and I knew the proud Highlander probably tossed and turned all night from the shame of it."  
  
Duncan chuckled and accepted the drink Joe had just slid across the bar at him.  
  
Methos, suddenly distressed, asked Joe, "and if you were missing me so much, where's my beer?"  
  
Joe deadpanned. "Where's my money?"  
  
Affronted at the very idea of actually having to pay for his beer, Methos informed the Watcher. "One of the prices you have to pay for having such close contact with an Immortal, Joe, is the occasional beer."  
  
Joe muttered as he poured the oldest Immortal his beer, "If it were only the occasional one, I wouldn't mind so much."  
  
Methos smiled happily when his favorite drink slid into his ready palm.  
  
MacLeod shook his head. "It's a good thing your liver is Immortal."  
  
"I've often thought that myself." Methos responded, taking a huge gulp of his drink.  
  
Joe shook his head in disgust as he watched half of the Immortal's mug go down in one drink, but nonetheless the Watcher started pouring another one. "I checked out the two ladies like you asked."  
  
MacLeod leaned forward in interest, his gaze steady on his friend and Watcher. "Thanks, Joe, I know it isn't exactly by the book, but I appreciate it."  
  
Methos snorted. "Joe quit going by the book long ago, MacLeod. Stop worrying about it."  
  
Joe glared at Methos for a moment then focused his attention on MacLeod. "It wasn't too difficult, Mac, don't worry about it. Those two ladies did exactly what they said they would do. They filed a report at the closest police station."  
  
MacLeod was pleased to hear that. It made them less suspect.  
  
He hadn't lived over four-hundred years without being cautious, and the fact these two women chose his loft to break into screamed the possibility of a hidden agenda.  
  
He and Methos had discussed the issue last night, both arriving at the same conclusion; neither man believed their intruders to be involved in any threat against them, but as always, they were keeping an open mind.  
  
Both men had been fooled before.  
  
"Anyway, they went straight to the cops and reported what had happened to them." Joe grinned, his eyes sparkling at his friends. "Although their report left out any part about breaking into an Immortal's loft and stealing one of his rocks."  
  
"No mention of violating his bed either, I presume?" Methos cracked.  
  
MacLeod fought his responding grin, but in the end, gave up. "Probably not," he laughed, helping himself to a handful of peanuts offered on the bar.  
  
"Nope, no mention of the bed," Joe grinned, "So you want their names?"  
  
MacLeod's mouth turned up at the corners, "I know her name; Tessalyn Campbell, and she sometimes goes by Tessa, or Tess." His smile faded a bit. "She claimed to be a Professor of History, and I'm assuming at our University?"  
  
Joe nodded. "She is that; a young and respected one. The other lady."  
  
"Kattie." Methos spoke and his voice softened at the name. "She's The Elf."  
  
Amused that the oldest Immortal persisted in calling the petite spitfire by that name, Mac caught Joe's eye and winked at him, turning to the other Immortal. "I doubt 'elf' is listed on the police report."  
  
"It should be." Methos replied, ignoring the interested looks his friends were giving him in exchange for another sip of his beer. "She claimed to be a teacher as well; Egyptology."  
  
Joe nodded. "She is. I had my guys do a little research on them and their credentials and both women are exactly what they claimed. The elf is named Kattie O'Hara, a good Irish name," the Watcher added with a fast grin, "and she teaches part-time and spends the rest of her time at dig sites and in the library doing research. She is respected well enough, but some of her theories in the past have been considered a bit 'out there.'" Joe shook his head. "The guys in research say she has landed in trouble more than once by bucking the traditional theorists; still, she is considered a bright if not misguided authority."  
  
"And Tessalyn?" The Highlander asked. His voice cracked as he said her name. Duncan knew he had to get past that if he intended to help the lady, or do anything else with her for that matter.  
  
Joe pretended he hadn't heard the pain in MacLeod's voice, just as Methos had, and continued on. "Tessalyn Campbell, like I said, young professor, but respected one; she was gifted and started college early, finishing her degrees earlier than most. She teaches History, and by all accounts, takes the task seriously, doing additional research in her areas of expertise. Her papers are received well by the academic community."  
  
Duncan MacLeod nodded at this information, not really surprised. "So, what happened to them that forced them to break into my loft?"  
  
Joe shrugged, shaking his salt and pepper hair. "Exactly what you heard; the ladies were returning to their car from a local theater and were approached by four men who called them by their names."  
  
MacLeod frowned and noticed Methos was doing the same. The thought of multiple men approaching the two women late at night when they were alone in a parking lot didn't sit well with either man.  
  
"Being the intelligent ladies our report indicates they are; they kicked a couple of the guys in the balls, and ran like hell."  
  
"We'll have to teach them a few more defensive moves." Duncan muttered in Methos' direction.  
  
"Agreed." Methos nodded.  
  
"So, what else was in the report?" The Highlander inquired.  
  
Joe shrugged. "Not much other than how they were approached. They stated they ran, hid in a building, called a cab and reported to the station."  
  
"The Elf left out the rock and the sword." Methos smirked.  
  
"Did they have any idea who the men were or why they might be chasing them?" Duncan frowned.  
  
"None." Joe answered, walking around the bar and taking a position in front of both men. "They report that they know of no reason somebody would be chasing them."  
  
"It isn't mistaken identity. They called them by name." MacLeod mumbled, looking over to Methos. "Any theories?"  
  
"Haven't a clue, Highlander. I suggest we meet the ladies and get some."  
  
Mac's head jerked up at the other Immortal's choice of words, catching his suggestive smirk.  
  
"Clues, Highlander. We should get some clues." The Immortal's lips curved.  
  
MacLeod rolled his eyes and smothered a quick laugh. "All right, Joe. Thanks. Maybe Methos is right? We should set about meeting the ladies."  
  
"Why?" Joe asked curiously. "You don't know them, they aren't Immortal, and it was a random break-in to your place and the only thing you are out of is a rock, so why bother looking into it?"  
  
"You think we should leave them to fend for themselves when four men are chasing them with guns? I'm surprised at you, Joe." Methos studied his friend.  
  
A slow curve of a smile began forming on Joe's lips. "No, I'm surprised at you, Methos. What ever happened to the cynic who avoids getting involved at all costs? You know the one; comes in here, drinks my beer, spouts off about remaining uninvolved and neutral; claims he will live longer that way?"  
  
Methos looked over to MacLeod for a show of support but only found amused curiosity and expectation on the Highlander's face. He shrugged lazily. "They are mortal. There's no threat to me. The most that can happen is I can get shot by one of the guys chasing them, and that's never permanent."  
  
"True." The Watcher smiled, his eyes laughing. "How come I still think there's more to it than that?"  
  
Methos gave up, sighed as if he bore the weight of the world on his shoulders and admitted softly. "Okay, Joe, okay.. I've always been fond of elves. I'd hate to see this one get hurt. Besides the Highlander here is just a green kid, he'll no doubt need my help at some point."  
  
MacLeod scoffed at that, but grinned. "Thanks, Joe. Tell your Watcher at the police department I appreciate his or her information."  
  
Stunned, Joe glared at Methos.  
  
"I didn't tell him!" Methos denied, wearing his patented innocent look.  
  
Mac laughed and grinned smugly at Joe. "I figured it out all on my own; makes sense. With corpses disappearing from morgues and headless bodies turning up, it only stands to reason the Watchers would keep close tabs on the Police Department, just waiting to diffuse all those little telling fires."  
  
Shoulders dropped in disgust; Joe Dawson nodded. "Not bad for a green kid."  
  
"He has potential, Joe. He truly does." Methos slapped MacLeod on the back and grinned. "Let's go, MacLeod, we have elves to save."  
  
"Elf." Mac smirked. "Only one of them is an elf. The other one is a bonny Lass."  
  
"Who wears your colors. I know. I know.." Methos chuckled, following the Highlander out the door. "Bye, Joe. Catch you later."  
  
"Yeah." Joe nodded, shaking his head but still wearing a smile.  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod accurately sensed that his late night visitor would turn out on inspection under daylight conditions to be a true beauty, but even he had underestimated exactly how lovely the lady truly was. Those beautiful features of hers complimented by soft ivory skin and a sweet smile delivered a stunning blow to the experienced Highlander.  
  
She loved his bed.  
  
That stray thought brought a wry smile to his handsome mouth as he quietly stepped out of the auditorium doorway and took a seat among her students.  
  
The kid he had stopped in the History building's atrium had given him excellent directions. Up the stairs, to the right, huge auditorium class, and you can't miss her; she's the prettiest teacher on campus. Her class is predominately male.  
  
MacLeod chuckled silently, taking a quick survey of the dominant gender attending her class and realized the kid hadn't been exaggerating one bit.  
  
He wondered if Pollyanna knew why so many males registered for her lectures.  
  
Probably not, he decided, or Methos' Elf wouldn't have nicknamed her Pollyanna.  
  
"Reach for it..that's right.there you go. Yes!"  
  
MacLeod frowned, his eyes landing on a kid sitting two seats over from him, who had his fist in the air in an obviously victorious gesture while he wore a grin that could only be described as lecherous.  
  
Turning his attention back to the lady he had come to observe, the Highlander's face turned to one of thorough disgust.  
  
Pollyanna had just stretched up on her tiptoes to reach a map on a roller way above her. "I don't know why this thing won't stay down. I unroll it every morning for my 9:30 class and yet every afternoon, it's back up again, and I've checked; there aren't any classes scheduled in here in- between times." She complained into the microphone pinned to her blouse. "Okay, now that I have my map, we can discuss where we left off."  
  
Disgusted with the kid beside him, the Immortal had to admit Pollyanna had looked extremely appealing, stretching up as she had, in a short black skirt, with long legs encased in black tights, legs that seemed to go on and on for about three miles or so.  
  
No, the Immortal Scot decided to be forgiving. The kid was nineteen at most, hormones raging, no doubt. He couldn't be held totally responsible.  
  
Mother Nature bore a fair amount of the blame.  
  
Suddenly, Duncan grinned, imagining one young Richie Ryan pulling the same stunt himself.  
  
Pleased with the image, MacLeod shifted in his seat, assumed a more comfortable position and listened to Pollyanna.  
  
He hoped Methos was having similar luck locating his elf.  
  
Being an elf, she might prove more elusive.  
  
"Who can tell me what the goal of the English was following Culloden?" Tessalyn asked her class.  
  
MacLeod, lost in memories, as Tessalyn had spent the last twenty minutes recounting a battle he had lived through, watched her with even greater interest.  
  
One kid raised his hand and Tessalyn called on him.  
  
"Their goal was to make certain Scotland understood it was under English rule and never tried to rebel again."  
  
Tessalyn gave the student a gentle smile as she shook her brilliant curls, softening the fact he had given her the wrong answer.  
  
"That is probably the answer an English historian would accept." Her smile inched up a notch and MacLeod enjoyed the effect. "However, my last name is Campbell, a Scottish name, so we're going to leave the truth unvarnished and admit the true goal of the English. It's not a new one. It's been tried time after time throughout history; still, it doesn't reflect well on the English."  
  
MacLeod leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he waited to see what Pollyanna told her class.  
  
"Genocide; a Holocaust of sorts; they tried their damnedest to kill off every Scot they could find, whether he was soldier, farmer, or child who would grow to manhood. They managed to kill quite a few women who were of child-bearing age as well. All in their bid to wipe the Scots off the map. It wasn't England's finest hour, by far." Tessalyn informed them.  
  
MacLeod sat back and studied the pretty professor, charmed by not only her looks and the brief glimpses of her personality he had been afforded the previous night, but now by her intelligence as well.  
  
He listened to her for another fifteen minutes, smiling when the entire class groaned as she informed them of their next reading assignment, and nodded to himself when she dismissed the class; it was time to meet the teacher.  
  
Professor Tessalyn Campbell watched as her students began exiting the auditorium before turning back around and frowning at the map. "Here comes the hard part." She mumbled to herself, forgetting that the small microphone was pinned to her blouse and the one remaining occupant of her lecture was lazily watching her, his lips curved upward.  
  
"I swear this map must have been made in Scotland because it's as stubborn as they come. Always up when I want it down, and never goes up when I want it up."  
  
"Is that a trait of things created in Scotland?" Duncan inquired with a falsely innocent look.  
  
Tessa spun around, obviously startled by the warm baritone voice greeting her, and even more stunned by the handsome man owning that voice.  
  
She froze a foot away from him with her mouth open.  
  
Duncan MacLeod waited patiently for her to recover. "Professor Campbell?"  
  
"That's me." She managed to say, blinking at the handsome vision in front of her. "May I help you?"  
  
The Highlander smiled. Her eyes were a beautiful bright green that reminded him of Highland grass.  
  
"I mean, did you say something?" Tessalyn cleared her throat and sighed at her own reaction. It was ridiculous, she chastised herself silently. She had seen handsome men before; gorgeous, beautiful-eyed, sexy, handsome men before.  
  
Okay, maybe she should cut herself some slack? You didn't see one like this every day of the week!  
  
His lips curved, Duncan repeated. "I asked if that was a trait of things created in Scotland."  
  
"What?" Tessalyn inquired, her pretty green eyes drawing together in puzzlement.  
  
"Always up when you want them down, and never go up when you want them up?" Duncan's dark eyes danced with amusement as he kept his expression neutral.  
  
He bore traces of a Scottish accent, Tessalyn noted astutely.  
  
Lost in his warm dark eyes, she sighed. "I hope not."  
  
Duncan bit his tongue and nodded at her. "I enjoyed your lecture." He told her.  
  
"You did?" Tessalyn asked in surprise. She showed her pleasure with a bright smile. "Thank you."  
  
"You're very welcome." His voice was a low rumble that spread warmth all along her nerve endings.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacLeod." He held out his hand in introduction, and because she seemed too thrown at the moment to offer him a firm handshake, he proceeded to bring her limp hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it, expertly, of course.  
  
"Yes, you are." Tessalyn sighed.  
  
His name finally sank into the hormone-induced fog of a brain she was left to work with. Tessalyn jerked her hand back and stared at him in wonder. "You can't be!" She shouted in surprise.  
  
Not exactly the response he was accustomed to getting, Duncan's lips curved again. "That's what it says on my driver's license." Still noting her shocked expression, the Highlander added in a sexy rumble. "I promise."  
  
Her hair tumbling in a riot of color, Tessalyn shook her head again. "I mean, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod is a legend. You can't be him."  
  
Interesting. MacLeod watched her carefully. "I am." He stated softly.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Duncan watched her digest that piece of information before she smiled sweetly back at him. "That's fascinating. Don't you find that fascinating?" She inquired curiously.  
  
Duncan made a face and shrugged his broad shoulders. "Not really, but I've had a little time to get used to it." He deadpanned.  
  
"Oh, I suppose so." She laughed softly. "I'm afraid it's a little late in the semester to enroll. But I'm sure there would be room in my next semester class."  
  
"I'm not here to take your class, Professor." He told her gently.  
  
His kind smile stirred hormonal juices long unused. Tessalyn collected her composure and gave him an expectant look. "Oh, why are you here then?"  
  
"I wanted to meet you." Duncan replied honestly.  
  
Duncan thought she looked at him rather like he had just informed her she possessed three heads. He found her adorable.  
  
"What on earth for?" She finally asked.  
  
The Highlander wisely decided to skip the truth and offered her a secondary reason instead. "I'm a good friend of Shandra's and she mentioned how informative your lectures were. I was here on campus and decided, why not drop in and hear one." He casually lied, ignoring the slight twinge of guilt his Scottish honor tossed at him. Every man essentially lied when he was making up an excuse for meeting a lady. Mortal or Immortal; some rules for men were just that; rules for men.  
  
"You know Shandra? She's a wonderful person and an excellent instructor." Tessalyn announced.  
  
Duncan couldn't help but like her even more after that sweet announcement. "Yes, she is." He agreed. "She talked me into teaching a class a couple of years back."  
  
"Really? You teach?"  
  
"No." Duncan grinned. "Just that once, as a favor; I used to be in antiques."  
  
Her smile grew brighter. "I love antiques."  
  
MacLeod nodded and grinned back at her. "Most History professors do, I imagine."  
  
"Occupational hazard." Tessa quipped as she realized they were still standing by the map at the front of the auditorium. "We should probably vacate the classroom. I believe there is another lecture in here in a few minutes."  
  
She turned her back to him and bent over to tug on the bottom of the map.  
  
Duncan definitely appreciated the view she was giving him, but began to feel like that nineteen year old lecherous student. "Here, let me help you." He offered, taking her hand off the map and winking at her.  
  
"Can you get it up?" Tessalyn asked, peeking over his shoulder. "Sometimes it is less than cooperative."  
  
"I don't anticipate any problem." Duncan answered dryly as he gave the map a slight tug and watched as it immediately complied.  
  
"You did it!" She laughed before confessing. "The damn thing gives me problems every time."  
  
Ooohhh..Pollyanna cursed.  
  
Duncan heard The Elf's voice in his head and grinned at the lady beside him. "Maybe you just need to practice a bit with it?"  
  
"Maybe." She conceded.  
  
"Do you have another lecture? Am I keeping you from something?" He inquired politely.  
  
"Heavens, No! I'm done for the day. I didn't have anything else planned but to go home." Tessalyn told him honestly.  
  
His eyes lit up. "Anyone waiting for you there?"  
  
Tessalyn may not have been playing the sport much lately, but she did recognize when a man was fishing. She shook her curls and gave him a very encouraging smile. "Just my cat."  
  
"Lucky cat." MacLeod grinned.  
  
Tessalyn swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and gave him a smile that was far shier than her usual one.  
  
When Tessalyn started to nervously gather her belongings, Duncan placed his hands on her shoulders and instructed her to stand still. He then proceeded to carefully unclip her forgotten microphone from her blouse and set it down on the podium.  
  
Picking up the stack of papers and books on her podium, he gestured to the auditorium steps. "May I walk you to your car?"  
  
"It isn't necessary; Mr. MacLeod, but I appreciate it." Tessalyn strove for a normal tone in her voice. It wasn't easy. She was still trembling all over from how wonderful those large hands of his had felt on her body.  
  
"It would be my pleasure, Professor Campbell." He told her truthfully and then leaned over to whisper near her ear as they walked. "And the name is Duncan."  
  
"Duncan." She repeated softly, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
"Aye." The Highlander replied, pleased to hear his name on her soft lips.  
  
She turned back and smiled at him. "Okay, but only if you call me Tessa?"  
  
His grin faded to a sad smile. "I would prefer Tessalyn, if you don't mind?"  
  
Surprised but sensing this was something he felt strongly about, she immediately set about reassuring him that would be fine. "Oh, sure. Tessalyn is great."  
  
They walked the rest of the way up the auditorium steps to the doors in silence, MacLeod lost in his own thoughts and already regretting his refusal to use her nickname.  
  
Tessa had a sick sensation in her stomach, wondering how a meeting that seemed to be going so well could suddenly become so uncomfortable. She decided he must not want to be on a first name basis with her. He obviously wanted something more formal. She acknowledged to herself that he had flirted a little, but obviously his only interest in her had been academic. "Or you can call me Professor Campbell if you'd rather? You don't have to be on a first name basis with me. I mean, if that's too casual for you? It's fine with me. I answer to Professor Campbell all the time." She blurted out as they exited the auditorium and made their way to the long atrium stairway.  
  
MacLeod felt like a heel. He gently took hold of her elbow when they were at the top of the stairs. "I can't imagine kissing a woman I call Professor Campbell." He told her with a slight smile playing around his lips. "Tessalyn is a beautiful name and it suits you." His voice softly assured her of that as he leaned in closer to her.  
  
Tessa was still trying to get past the 'kiss' part of his statement. She couldn't even begin to appreciate the compliment he had just given her. "And do you plan to kiss me?" She asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Aye." He replied, his baritone warm and deep.  
  
Tessa drew a deep breath. "Today?"  
  
"Maybe." He answered, his eyes watching her with amusement.  
  
"Now?" She squeaked, her nervousness showing.  
  
The Highlander slowly shook his head. "No, not now; we haven't been out on a date yet."  
  
"Oh.no.we haven't; have we?" Tessalyn stammered, embarrassed she had asked the man if he planned to kiss her in the middle of a History building, of all places! She was an idiot.  
  
Tessa knew her skin had likely turned a very unattractive shade of red and immediately decided she didn't wish for Duncan to see it. She spun around on her heels and decided to take the steps quickly, in hopes MacLeod would be so busy trying to keep up with her, he wouldn't have time to notice her embarrassment.  
  
In keeping with her recent string of bad luck, Tessalyn lost her footing on the first of the slick marble steps and quickly realized that she was destined to make the rest of the journey down them head first. She had just enough time to offer up a quick prayer that whatever she broke healed nicely in its cast. She also made the decision to get a blue cast this time. The purple one she had worn after her last fall had clashed with too many of her outfits.  
  
Bracing herself to feel the hard cold edge of marble connecting with tissue and bone, Tessalyn squeezed her eyes tightly shut and waited for that first excruciating stab of pain.  
  
It never came.  
  
Instead, strong masculine arms wrapped around her waist; enfolding her in their protective embrace. As Tessalyn realized those arms felt so much better than the hard steps, she opened her eyes to find that Duncan MacLeod had her safely pressed against his very nice chest. "I've got you, Sweetheart, don't worry."  
  
His voice soothed her fears.  
  
Shaken by the close call she had just experienced, Tessalyn automatically looped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.  
  
She closed her eyes again and drew a calming breath.  
  
My God, he smelled good! Her overwhelmed senses didn't miss that bit of information and rapidly processed it.  
  
Duncan's mouth curved into a masculine smile as he held her close. His face automatically sought out the curve of her neck and the heather-scented hair covering it. He also took a moment to inhale and appreciate.  
  
Their bodies fit together perfectly. He was cognizant of that fact immediately.  
  
He wanted her and his body began to show it.  
  
Tessalyn gathered her composure and pulled away from him slightly. "Thank you, Duncan. If you hadn't caught me, I might have landed at the base of those stairs with my skirt over my head and my neck at an oddly strange angle."  
  
"That's not something I'd care to witness." MacLeod told her as he brushed a strand of auburn hair off her soft cheek with his thumb.  
  
Her delicately arched brows drew together. "The skirt over my head? Or my neck at a strange angle?"  
  
The Highlander chuckled. "The neck, Tessalyn."  
  
"Oh good! For a minute there, I was afraid you might be gay." The statement popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her eyes revealed her deep mortification over speaking that random thought out loud.  
  
Still chuckling, Duncan assured her. "I'm not. And you were in my arms long enough to have picked up on that." He added with a wry look.  
  
Shocked he would mention such a thing, Tessalyn stared at him for a full two seconds before breaking into giggles. "Sorry."  
  
"For what? Laughing or my condition?" He teased her.  
  
"I didn't mean to come out and ask you like that. I really didn't. I just had a bad experience a while back.and..well..anyway, that's enough of that. I'm really very pleased you aren't gay." She announced happily, before frowning again. "Not that there is anything wrong with being gay, I just.I mean.well.."  
  
"I know what you mean, Tessalyn." He stated while he gathered books and papers off the floor that he had been forced to drop when she was about to fall.  
  
"Right." She nodded, smothering another laugh. "So, you saved my life, Duncan."  
  
"I might have at that." He gave her a knowing look. "Think I deserve a reward?"  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A date. Tonight. Dinner." He named his terms.  
  
Tessalyn sighed. "Okay. Dinner it is. Maybe you should make it someplace without steps?"  
  
Duncan's lips curved. "Aye. I'll walk you to your car and this time, you will allow me to hold onto your arm?" He suggested, taking her in hand and starting down the steps. "And no running away from me because you don't want me to see your blush. I happen to like your blush, and will probably say all kinds of outrageous things in the future just to see it a few more times."  
  
Tessalyn realized she was out of her league in all respects. "You lead, I'll follow." She quipped.  
  
MacLeod nodded.  
  
"Duncan?" She asked a few minutes later when they had safely negotiated the treacherous steps and were outside walking across the campus.  
  
"Yes?" He bumped into her side affectionately with his shoulder.  
  
"Are you a nice man?"  
  
"Yes." He replied with a knowing smile.  
  
He heard her sigh. "Too nice?"  
  
"No." He gave her the truth.  
  
"Oh, that's good. I've been recently told that I've been dating men who are too nice. I'm trying to change that unfortunate habit."  
  
"I see." MacLeod covered his laugh with a fake cough. "I'll do everything within my power to see that you do, Tessalyn. You have my word as a MacLeod."  
  
"You know, Duncan, I'm glad I didn't accidentally take you down those steps with me. We could have both fallen and died."  
  
"I had you. I wouldn't have allowed you to fall." His voice was strong.  
  
It was her turn to curve her lips at him. "Good. It's been said I'm a bit accident-prone. I should probably warn you about that. I'd feel very guilty if anything happened to you because of me."  
  
"I'm a hard man to kill, Tessalyn." He said simply.  
  
She flashed him her brightest smile. "The same thing can be said of the legendary Duncan MacLeod."  
  
"Is that so?" Duncan answered. "I find that fascinating."  
  
She laughed up at him, her green eyes twinkling with humor and newly discovered desire.  
  
"Double date, MacLeod? You can't be serious?"  
  
The Highlander pulled a dark blue silk shirt out of his wardrobe and flashed a cheeky grin at the oldest Immortal known. "I'm always serious." He answered; mimicking words Methos was fond of saying, knowing it would irritate the Myth.  
  
"Ha Ha; very funny, MacLeod." Methos plopped down on the Scot's bed and groaned. "I haven't been out on a double date since the.." Pausing a moment in considered thought, Methos asked, "What century is this?"  
  
MacLeod laughed and tossed the wet towel he had been using to dry his hair at him. "Hey, you wanted to meet The Elf and this way nothing will appear a little too convenient. Think about it; if you were to arrange to meet The Elf on your own terms, and then the four of us got together later..don't you think they would find it a bit suspicious that we are friends?"  
  
Methos sighed and muttered something unintelligible. MacLeod didn't recognize the language.  
  
The Highlander turned his back to Methos so that the other Immortal wouldn't catch his quick grin. "This way we let them know from the start that we are friends and then when you manage to charm The Elf.. If you manage to charm The Elf.."  
  
"Hey!" Methos sat up, indignant.  
  
MacLeod chuckled, "They will believe it is nothing more than a double date that went right."  
  
"There is no such thing, MacLeod. There has never been in any century a double date that went right." Methos remarked in his ever present cynical voice.  
  
Mac stopped buttoning his shirt as a pleasant memory interrupted his thoughts. "Oh, I don't know, Methos. I've had one or two."  
  
"You would." Methos groaned. "What is it Connor is fond of saying.most of the fun and all of the good women?"  
  
The cocky grin that flashed across the Highlander's face amused Methos despite his attempts to remain cranky. "Okay, MacLeod; we double date so The Elf and your lass don't become suspicious. But mark my words, Highlander; no double date has ever worked out all right for me." He reiterated.  
  
"Hmm, with your sparkling personality and sunny disposition, that truly surprises me." Mac managed to keep a straight face, somehow.  
  
MacLeod knew he was on a roll when his comment coaxed a resisted laugh out of the world's oldest Immortal.  
  
"What time is it?" Tessalyn asked Kattie as they climbed out of Tessa's car.  
  
"Time to leave?" Kattie suggested hopefully.  
  
Tessalyn laughed and gave her reluctant friend a shove toward the bar's entrance. "Move it, Sister, you were the one who told me I should get out and date more."  
  
Kattie spun back around. "Exactly, I said you should date more. I didn't say one damn word about me. How did I end up in a double date when you're the one who needs to change her dating habits?"  
  
"As I recall, you admitted to not going out that much yourself." Tessalyn reminded the petite brunette.  
  
"No, I admitted that I find five thousand year old men more interesting than the ones who are asking me out lately. That does not mean I should get out and date more. It means I'm involved in my work." Kattie snapped sharply.  
  
"Oh, behave. It won't be bad. We came in our own car, so if we decide we've had enough or they start putting moves on us we don't like, we can just excuse ourselves to the ladies room and hightail it out of here." Tessalyn stated.  
  
"Why Pollyanna, I'm shocked that you would even suggest such a thing!" Kattie gasped dramatically with a hand placed against her chest.  
  
"I learned early on that a lady needs a get-away car." Tessalyn quipped.  
  
Kattie laughed. "So, this guy you met is so charming, he conned not only you into going out with him, he suggested you bring me for his friend? That must be one charming man."  
  
"It wasn't like that. He asked me out and then just as I was about to start the car, he remembered that he and a friend had promised another friend they would show up here tonight. Their friend is named Joe and I'm assuming it's the same 'Joe' whose name appears on this sign by our heads because he said they had promised 'Joe' they would come and listen to his new band play. He suggested if I had a friend who was single too, then the four of us could have dinner and enjoy the music."  
  
Kattie frowned.  
  
"It was very innocent."  
  
"Sounds like it. That's why I'm doubtful."  
  
"You are too much of a cynic." Tessalyn remarked in a tone that said she had made such a remark a million times in the past and probably would do so another million times in the future.  
  
Kattie didn't take offense. "You trust this guy?"  
  
"As much as I would any man I just met." Tessalyn admitted, then added, "actually, maybe more..quite a bit more.really. There's something about him that just tells you he can be trusted."  
  
"Oh boy. That's the worst kind." Kattie shook her head.  
  
Tessalyn chuckled and opened the door to the bar. "Come on, Eeyore, time to meet them. We're a few minutes late, thanks to you, so they're probably already inside."  
  
"Eeyore?" Kattie scoffed. "Can't you come up with someone more imposing than Eeyore?"  
  
"I like Eeyore." Tessalyn grinned.  
  
The women stepped into the doorway and discovered a warm, welcoming bar with inviting blues playing in the background. The music wasn't so loud it drowned out the ability to hold a conversation or form a coherent thought.  
  
Tessalyn liked it.  
  
Kattie did too, though she'd be hard pressed to admit it to anyone.  
  
Tessalyn surveyed the room and it only took her a moment to locate Duncan and his friend.  
  
A man like Duncan MacLeod tended to stand out in any gathering.  
  
Sitting at a back table, the Highlander sensed her eyes on him and turned his head in her direction as he scooted his chair back and stood in preparation to escort them over to the table. "Come on, Methos; time to meet your elf, up close."  
  
Methos wasn't long in following, having already scouted out the twosome when they walked into the bar. His elf wore a snappy little red skirt with black tights covering her petite legs. She topped off the bright red skirt with a sexy black turtleneck sweater that managed to hug her small breasts just enough to tempt a man into brushing up against them. Her soft features were in sharp contrast to the bold black she wore in her wardrobe. The look was further accented by the short, spiky haircut she wore. Lovely white skin called to a lusty man while bright green eyes took in everything and rarely missed a beat, warning that same man she wouldn't be an easy one to fool.  
  
She looked better than Methos had remembered and he had remembered her very favorably.  
  
Slipping into shy, unobtrusive graduate student mode, Adam Pierson followed The Boy Scout over to meet Pollyanna and The Elf.  
  
The Elf was still glancing around the room when Tessalyn nudged her and pointed out their dates. "There he is. He's coming over here. Now remember, be nice, even if you don't hit it off with his friend, you can tolerate one night out. It will be good for you. Practice your diplomatic skills." She told her best friend.  
  
"I have no diplomatic skills." Kattie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Exactly my point." Tessalyn smirked.  
  
Turning to face the approaching dates, Kattie's eyes widened considerably when she spotted the two men heading their way. "Oh My God, is that your Duncan?"  
  
"I wouldn't call him mine, but yes, the one in front is Duncan."  
  
"Run, Tessa. Run fast and run hard." Kattie whispered behind her hand. "That man hasn't been innocent since he was thirteen, if even then."  
  
"He's very nice." Tessalyn frowned.  
  
"Oh, I don't doubt that for one minute, Sweetie. He's also dangerous to an innocent like you."  
  
Tessalyn couldn't help herself, she cupped her hand and whispered in her friend's ear, "So, Kattie, do you think Duncan is familiar with the fact women enjoy multiple orgasms?"  
  
"I think he invented them." Kattie replied, her eyes bright with laughter.  
  
About that time, Adam Pierson stepped out from behind the Adonis and Kattie's laughter abruptly died. "Oh God."  
  
"That must be his friend; your date." Tessalyn cleared her throat. "He's handsome, very attractive."  
  
Kattie stared. "Oh, he's got all sorts of interesting angles to him, doesn't he?" She turned back to her best friend and stated seriously. "I think we might be in more trouble than we were the other night when we were running down alleys and up fire escapes."  
  
Tessalyn shrugged. "Well, I'm not struggling to breathe this time."  
  
"The night is still young. You might be before it's all over." Kattie bobbed her eyes up and down, sparking laughter from the pretty redhead, just as their dates stopped in front of them.  
  
"Ladies." Duncan greeted them with a smooth smile and another kiss for the back of Tessalyn's hand. "You look beautiful Tessalyn. And your friend is lovely as well."  
  
"This is Kattie O'Hara, Duncan. Duncan MacLeod, Kattie. And your friend?"  
  
"Adam Pierson." Adam introduced himself before Duncan could do it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms O'Hara, Ms. Campbell." His smile was polite and gentle.  
  
Kattie eyed him closely. Her instincts told her there was more to him than what she was seeing. She was certain of it. Still, she wasn't really frightened by that possibility, not in the least. Kattie found herself quite eager to study more of him.  
  
His manner appeared more than polite, almost deferential and a bit too respectful. His eyes, however, watched her with hidden thoughts.  
  
Adam wore jeans and an overly large cream-colored pullover sweater that the petite Egyptologist had the strongest inclination to strip off over his head. She acknowledged the compulsion to run her hands down that long lean frame of his.  
  
Realizing where her thoughts had wandered the last few seconds, Kattie smiled brightly. "Perhaps we should step out of the doorway now that introductions are over? I see you have a good table."  
  
"Joe gave us his best one; this way." Duncan placed his palm against Tessalyn's back and gently guided her to their seats.  
  
Tessalyn loved feeling Duncan's hands on her. They were quite large but held her with such tenderness.  
  
Kattie was right. They were in trouble.  
  
Duncan and Adam pulled the ladies' chairs out for them, took their coats and hung them on a rack beside their table before joining them.  
  
"Would you care for a glass of wine? Or something else to drink?" Duncan offered.  
  
"Glass of wine would be nice, Duncan. Thank you." Tessalyn replied. She turned to her friend. "Kat, you want some wine?"  
  
Kat had been studying Adam's intriguing face, trying to figure out why a man she had never met before, and she knew she hadn't, he wasn't the type of man a woman ever forgot, would seem so familiar to her. "Hmm?" She finally realized Tessa had been speaking to her, and turned back to her friend, only to find amusement on Duncan's face and embarrassment on Tessa's. "Oh, sorry, I guess I was staring at Adam." She readily admitted.  
  
"I don't mind." Adam assured her. His lips didn't betray the laughter in his eyes. "Stare away, Elf." He softly told her.  
  
"Elf?" Kattie frowned. That threw her. Giving her a nickname so soon after introductions didn't quite jive with his shy manner. It was more than a bit presumptuous. Kattie couldn't fault him for it though. He was just too cute. "Elf, yes, well, I don't know what to say about that, but I was staring at you because I know we've never met, yet you seem so familiar to me for some reason. It's puzzling."  
  
"I get that a lot." Adam's lips did twitch that time. "Wine?" He asked, knowing the Highlander was no doubt impatient for The Elf's order so he could properly take care of his lass.  
  
"Oh yes, um, no. I mean no wine, but a beer would be lovely." Kattie clarified.  
  
"A woman after my own heart," Adam smirked, nodding to MacLeod. "The lady wants a beer, Mac."  
  
MacLeod rolled his eyes. "Why don't you help me get them?" It wasn't a request; it was an order and Methos knew it.  
  
He responded with a heavy sigh.  
  
A five-thousand-year-old man really shouldn't be reduced to taking orders from a green kid of only four hundred years. "Coming." Methos answered. He gave The Elf a wink. "One beer coming up; be right back. You ladies enjoy the music while we're gone."  
  
The two Immortals headed over to the bar to give their orders to Joe.  
  
"So?" Tessalyn leaned into Kattie and grinned. "What do you think of Duncan's friend? He's nice, isn't he? Kind of shy, but I think he is really sweet."  
  
Kattie had been focusing on the magnificent pair of butts strolling over to the bar so it took her a moment to catch what Tessalyn had said.  
  
When she did process it, she almost fell out of her chair in shock. "Nice!" She finally shut her open mouth and began to chuckle. Tears were in her eyes. "You think Adam is sweet? And nice? And shy?"  
  
Beautiful green eyes frowned. "Yes, I think Adam seems very sweet, and nice, and shy." She lowered her voice to more of a whisper and huffed, "And don't try to pretend you aren't attracted to him, Kattie, because you were practically salivating all over the guy."  
  
Kattie was forced to grin at that. "Well, yeah, who wouldn't drool a little over that long lean specimen of masculinity? Only a woman with no detectable pulse could ignore a man who looks like Adam. I mean that huge sweater alone is an invitation to strip him and find out what's underneath it. He's tall too; much taller than I am." She added.  
  
"Everyone is taller than you." Tessalyn quipped.  
  
"He's taller than most. I had a brief moment of fantasy where I got that sweater off and just started climbing him like a tree." She laughed but found her self control and confessed. "But Tess, even wanting to scale that man like I do, it doesn't change the fact there isn't anything truly nice, sweet or shy about him!"  
  
"How can you say that?" Tessalyn argued. "He's very polite. And he smiles at you so gently?"  
  
Kattie O'Hara stared at her friend before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. "Did you look into his eyes, Tessa? They aren't sweet. That man has been places and done things. Some of which I'd bet my favorite sarcophagus are not the least bit sweet or polite."  
  
"So you don't like him?" Tessalyn asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Of course, I like him!" Kattie grinned. "How could I not? He's a mystery for sure. And like I said, I'd really enjoy climbing that handsome body." She chuckled; her eyes were a very bright green.  
  
"Maybe I should be worried about protecting him?" Tess suggested, not entirely kidding.  
  
"Oh, I don't think he needs anyone's protection, Tess. I get the feeling that man can take care of himself." Kattie looked back up at the man in question as he lazily leaned against the bar and watched her while he waited for their beers.  
  
It was almost as if he knew they were discussing him, which wasn't a stretch of the imagination by any means, but Kattie could have sworn Adam knew exactly what her responses were regarding the subject.  
  
And it didn't seem to bother him.  
  
Turning to her friend, she asked again. "You honestly think that man over there standing next to your Duncan is sweet?"  
  
"I think he can be." Tessalyn answered truthfully.  
  
Kattie laughed. "That settles it. We are not going to the beach this summer."  
  
Confused by the change of subject, but an old pro at her and Kattie's conversations, Tessalyn didn't let the shift bother her too much. "And why not?"  
  
"Because, Pollyanna, I just realized you view every dorsal fin coming at you as Flipper."  
  
Tessalyn chuckled and glanced over at Duncan, catching him smiling at her from the bar. He was watching her again which spurred another round of sensual shivers down her spine. "I'm aware that there are sharks in the water, Kattie."  
  
"And some on land," Kattie looked back up at the handsome and mysterious shark with his eyes still on her.  
  
Following her friend's gaze across the bar, Tessalyn replied. "I still think he looks on you with favor."  
  
"So does Jaws." Kattie laughed. "Just a warning, Tess, if he says 'Candygram,' I'm out of here!"  
  
Tessalyn giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Your Elf seems taken with you already." The Highlander gave his friend a slight smile. "Or perhaps fascinated might be a better word? She was staring at you like you were a fresh find that desperately needed classifying."  
  
Methos shrugged but never took his assessing gaze off his Elf. "Not exactly a testament to my good looks, but it will do."  
  
Duncan laughed. "I don't think it will take much in the way of charm to convince the lady that the two of you were meant to date."  
  
"Hmm." Methos mused.  
  
"Which is fortunate since I seldom see you employ much charm." Duncan quipped with a broad smile that only accented his good looks.  
  
"Impudent upstart." Methos replied as if it hardly mattered.  
  
The Highlander laughed. "Thanks, Joe." He accepted the two glasses of wine.  
  
"Those the ladies, huh?" Joe nodded in the women's direction.  
  
"Aye." Duncan answered.  
  
"Beautiful, and smart." Joe grinned.  
  
"They are that." Methos agreed; taking hold of the two beers Joe had just sent sliding in his direction.  
  
"Two historians being courted by two Immortals." Joe shook his head and laughed. "The chronicles are about to become real interesting, I'm thinking."  
  
MacLeod told his Watcher. "We just want to make sure they stay safe, Joe. The easiest way to do that is to get close to them." He explained.  
  
"Uh huh." Joe gave the Scot he had been watching for almost twenty years a knowing look. "And the pretty lady who can't keep her lovely green eyes off of you; exactly how close you plan on getting, MacLeod?"  
  
Methos snorted. "Come on, Highlander. My Elf is growing anxious."  
  
Mac laughed and followed Methos back to their table and the women waiting for them.  
  
"Wine for the pretty lady." Duncan set the glass down in front of Tessalyn, taking his seat and giving her his full attention.  
  
Tessalyn found his beautiful dark eyes to be so compelling, she drew a deep breath in hopes it might slow her heart rate.  
  
"And a beer for The Elf," Adam declared; his lips twitching as he handed the ale to the little spitfire sitting next to him.  
  
Kattie threw him an irritated look and took a sip, watching him under her lashes. He needed to be watched closely, she was certain of it.  
  
Fins to the left, Fins to the right!  
  
The lyrics popped into Kattie's head so quickly, she choked on her beer.  
  
"Are you okay?" Adam patted her on the back solicitously.  
  
With tears in her eyes, the petite brunette looked up at him anxiously, nodding her cute head in the affirmative. It was a lie. Her pulse rate had jumped twenty beats when his hands had touched her body.  
  
Oh, this really wasn't good! She told herself silently. Tessa had been right, Kattie realized. She had been celibate way too long. If she had been an alcoholic, Kattie would have predicted a huge leap from the wagon in her very near future.  
  
Her bright eyes surveyed the lean, trim athletic frame lounging next to her. The spitfire couldn't help thinking, once again, just how nice it would be if her fall landed her on top of Adam!  
  
The band played a second set; took a break and MacLeod refilled Tessalyn's glass for the third time. "This means I'm driving you home." He informed her with a smile that promised 'you can trust me.'  
  
Tessalyn took another sip of her wine and returned his smile, her eyes more than a little bright from the alcohol she had consumed. "Okay, but you'll be making two stops. Kattie and I rode together."  
  
"No problem." Adam spoke up; arching his right eyebrow as he noticed The Elf had just helped herself to a sip of his beer. "I'll drive Kattie home." His lips curved at the sexy elf sitting beside him and he gave her an innocent smile. "You don't have a problem with that, do you, Kattie?"  
  
His eyes shouted 'trust me.'  
  
Kattie didn't believe them for a second.  
  
But she sighed and shook her head. "No problem but I should probably point out that you've had as many beers as I've had."  
  
"I've had centuries to build up a tolerance." He informed her smartly.  
  
MacLeod groaned and changed the subject. "How many years have the two of you been friends?" He asked curiously.  
  
Both women shared a look and started to laugh. "Forever." They chimed in unison. The Immortals smiled.  
  
Tessalyn spoke first. "Kattie and I grew up next door to each other. We played together as children, didn't we, Kat?"  
  
"I played." Kattie clarified. "Tessalyn mostly lectured me on how I was going to get both of us in serious trouble." Kattie snorted. She glanced over at Adam and thought once again how nice it would be to get into serious trouble with him. They could play 'Doctor,' she thought whimsically.  
  
"That's not true. I played." Tessa argued with an expressive roll of her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Not the fun stuff." Kattie argued.  
  
Green eyes turned to Duncan and pleaded her case. "I played the same as any other little girl. It was only when it came to the illegal, dangerous, life- threatening ideas she came up with that I sometimes felt the need to voice an occasional objection."  
  
"Like I said; the fun stuff." Kattie giggled, noticing for the first time that Adam was out of beer. "We're out of beer." She told him pertly.  
  
Adam grinned. "So we are. That's a sin, I'm sure." He motioned to Joe and watched as his friend and favorite bartender began to pour another. "All taken care of, Elf." He told her as he leaned in and treated her to a double dose of his handsome charm.  
  
"Wow, you're pretty nice to have around. Beer on demand; a girl has to love that." She teased with a soft laugh.  
  
"I'll remind you that you said that at a later date, Elf." Adam flicked the tip of her cute nose so quickly the tipsy brunette had trouble focusing on where his hand had come and gone.  
  
Just for a moment, she looked like a cross-eyed Elf and the oldest Immortal couldn't hold back his laugh.  
  
MacLeod had caught the motion and chuckled himself.  
  
Methos had a very tipsy Elf on his hands.  
  
Looking back over to his own lass, Duncan realized his lady wasn't exactly what anyone would term 'stone cold sober' either. She wasn't drunk; he doubted Tessalyn would ever allow herself to drink to that degree but she was extremely relaxed. He'd have to admit that.  
  
The Highlander allowed a smile to slip across his lips. "I think we'll call this glass of wine it for the evening. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say." Tessalyn glanced up at him and was lost in her thoughts as she gazed into his beautiful eyes. "You really liked my History lesson?" She asked him out of the blue in a dreamy voice.  
  
MacLeod grinned, finding her more than adorable. "Yes, Tessalyn, I really did." His tone was low and intimate.  
  
His voice reminded Tessa of whispered promises and naked bodies sliding across silk sheets.  
  
She closed her eyes and uttered a soft sigh as she pictured Duncan on those same sheets.  
  
The Highlander wondered if his lass had managed to fall asleep while still sitting in a chair.  
  
"Tessalyn?"  
  
Her eyes popped open. "Yes?"  
  
"I was just checking." He chuckled. "You looked asleep there for a moment." He explained.  
  
"Oh!" She laughed and then shook her head. "Nope, I just had a bit of a difficult night last night and didn't sleep much. Combine that with an early class and the wine, well.I'm feeling pretty relaxed."  
  
"Difficult night?" Duncan innocently asked.  
  
"Leave it to Pollyanna to word it as such!" Kattie scoffed. "We were chased down alleys and forced to climb fire escapes, and Pollyanna here terms it a 'difficult night.'" The Elf laughed.  
  
"It was difficult. I'm never running four blocks in high heels again. My feet still hurt, and I soaked them in the bathtub for an hour last night." Tessalyn looked back at Duncan. "Wouldn't you describe that as difficult?" She coaxed him to agree with her with her pitiful expression and beautiful eyes.  
  
"Aye, pretty Tessalyn," The Highlander answered, "I'd describe that as more than difficult. I'm sorry your feet hurt." He told her, glaring at Methos when he heard a snort from the other side of the table.  
  
"Who was chasing you, Tessalyn?" Duncan asked as he shifted in his seat.  
  
"We don't know." She answered honestly. "The police think it was just a group of thugs, or at least that's what they told us it probably was."  
  
"Which is a crock of shit!" Kattie shouted; ignoring the amused look Adam gave her. "It is!" She glared back at him.  
  
"I didn't say it wasn't, Elf. Calm down." Adam teased her, brushing a tendril of spiked hair off of her forehead. He had been dying to touch the stuff, fully expecting it to be stiff. He was surprised when he found it to be quite soft.  
  
His mouth turned up at the corners. He caught The Elf staring at his lips. She ran her tongue over her own lips.  
  
Methos realized with a supreme amount of satisfaction that his newly found Elf wanted to taste him.  
  
He'd certainly give her the opportunity.  
  
"Kattie and I find it hard to believe that ordinary street thugs would continue to chase us as far as they did. That plus the fact they knew our names before they accosted us. Oh, and their suits tend to dispel that theory as well." Tessalyn explained, giving a little jump when she felt Duncan's hand reach for her ankle and place it across his lap.  
  
His expression never changed. Tessalyn realized not one soul would have guessed he had done so if he or she weren't witness to it under the table. The tablecloth concealed the fact Duncan had slipped off her shoe and tucked her aching foot in his lap.  
  
She swallowed her surprised yelp and stared at Duncan with the roundest pair of shocked green eyes The Highlander had ever seen.  
  
He continued to give her an innocent look.  
  
Oh, Kattie was right again, as usual, Tessalyn decided. This man hadn't been innocent since before he was thirteen!  
  
His hands began massaging her foot.  
  
Her shocked expression immediately turned to one of extreme pleasure.  
  
The man knew how to massage!  
  
Tessalyn was certain his actions weren't the least bit proper, but his talented fingers were working such magic on her abused foot; she couldn't bring herself to speak against it.  
  
Tessalyn slid down in her chair, closed her eyes and pretty much purred.  
  
The Highlander chuckled.  
  
It wasn't thirty seconds later that he felt her other foot slide across his thighs to take its rightful place beside the first one.  
  
Duncan arched an amused eyebrow at her and almost laughed out loud when she gave him a shrug which clearly stated, 'you started this; you finish it.'  
  
He happily accepted the challenge and began massaging her other foot.  
  
Tessalyn sank further down into her chair and swallowed the tiny moan of pleasure his talented hands had given her.  
  
"What are you smiling about, Tessa? We're discussing those awful bastards who chased us for four blocks and you're smiling like the proverbial cat that just polished off a seven course meal that started with roasted canary."  
  
"It's the wine, Kattie. I probably shouldn't have had that third glass."  
  
"You should drink beer. It doesn't affect me." Kattie announced.  
  
Adam couldn't contain his responding chuckle to that ridiculous assertion and accepted the insulted look his Elf tossed at him with aplomb. "I'm relieved to hear that," was his dry response.  
  
Two more beers arrived at the table about that time and Adam placed one of them in front of his Elf. "I'll take you home in MacLeod's car, so drink up, Elf."  
  
MacLeod shot Methos a dirty look. "And I suppose that leaves me driving Tessalyn's car?"  
  
"Well the lady does have her car here and you were planning to drive her home."  
  
"And how will I manage to get home after I drop her off?" MacLeod asked with a smug look.  
  
Adam's expression clearly told MacLeod he hadn't expected The Highlander would need a way home that evening.  
  
Duncan ignored the look and continued to rub Tessalyn's feet under the table. "I suppose you could swing by after you drop Kattie off and pick me up?"  
  
Methos gave the other Immortal a 'go to hell' look.  
  
MacLeod chuckled.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Kattie sighed, her petite frame slumping over onto Adam's shoulder. Rather than straightening, The Elf snuggled into him, making herself more comfortable. "You know, maybe four beers are having an effect on me? I didn't sleep too well last night either."  
  
Methos glanced down at the petite woman using him as a prop and grinned. Her eyes were closed and he could count the long lashes framing those brightly green eyes of hers.  
  
She was a very comely elf.  
  
"Elf, I think it's time we took you home. Come on." He wrapped his arm around her and allowed her to fall against his chest.  
  
She opened her eyes briefly and looked up at him. "I don't trust you one whit, you know?" She told him very softly.  
  
"Probably wise." Adam nodded, his lips twitching at the corners.  
  
She sighed and closed her eyes again.  
  
MacLeod grinned at Methos. "Your elf is asleep on you."  
  
"You're in no position to talk, Highlander. Your lass isn't exactly what I'd term awake herself."  
  
MacLeod looked back over at Tessalyn.  
  
She was asleep in a chair, sitting straight up.  
  
"Looks like your game of footsie under the table did the trick." Methos snorted.  
  
MacLeod glared at him. "Her feet hurt."  
  
"Boy Scout."  
  
Duncan ignored the insult, and it was an insult coming from Methos. The Highlander played Prince Charming to Tessalyn's Cinderella, slipping her shoes back on her feet before gently setting them back on the floor.  
  
She stirred when her feet hit the floor. "Duncan?" Her eyes opened briefly.  
  
"I'm here." Duncan leaned in and kissed her forehead. "I think it's time I put you to bed, Tessalyn."  
  
A soft smile appeared on her lips. "Oh, that would be nice." She mumbled, "I didn't sleep well worrying that those awful men were going to break into my home."  
  
MacLeod glanced over at Methos and the two men shared a look.  
  
"I'll make sure they don't, Tessalyn." MacLeod kissed her a second time, this time on the end of her pretty nose.  
  
Her eyes didn't open but she did sigh.  
  
"Looks like the ladies conked out of you." Joe's voice sounded above the two men.  
  
"Combination of exhaustion, stress and alcohol, I suspect." Methos commented.  
  
"Couldn't have been the company, huh?" Joe laughed.  
  
Methos gave his friend a dirty look. "No. The Elf seems to like my company."  
  
"She told you she didn't trust you one whit." MacLeod laughed.  
  
"She's a smart and perceptive elf." Methos stated proudly. "Doesn't mean she isn't interested, MacLeod, just means she doesn't trust me." The oldest Immortal laughed as he glanced back down at the petite spitfire practically curled up in his lap. "I'm staying with her tonight, MacLeod. Those men most certainly could come back. And the women don't stand a chance in the state they're in now, thanks to us."  
  
"Agreed." MacLeod nodded, pushing his chair back and standing up. "You pick me up in the morning? Tessalyn's place? I'm sure your Elf can give you directions."  
  
"I'll call first; might be late. The Elf looks like the 'sleep-in' type."  
  
"You mean you're the sleep-in type." The Highlander corrected dryly.  
  
"That too." Methos readily admitted with a smirk.  
  
Joe watched as the two men shuffled the women into their coats, gathered their purses and walked them to the door. 'Walk' in this instance was a relative term, Joe chuckled to himself. Mostly their feet stumbled and the Immortals steering them kept close to their sides, propping them up the majority of the time.  
  
The Watcher shook his head, grinned at their backs and retreated into his office to type up the latest addition to MacLeod's Chronicle.  
  
Looks like the Highlander might have found himself another lady-love. Then again, Joe acknowledged to himself, the Scot had managed to protect quite a few females in his time, without truly becoming too deeply involved with them.  
  
It was a toss-up as to whether this pretty redhead would turn out to be one of those or one of the more rare Debra Campbell/Tessa Noel variety.  
  
Joe couldn't decide which kind he favored at the moment.  
  
MacLeod needed a special lady in his life, but was the Immortal Scot ready for one?  
  
And all of them eventually brought him pain by the mere fact they were mortal and he wasn't.  
  
"In you go, Elf. That's my girl. Let me buckle you." Methos placed the petite sleeping spitfire in the passenger seat of the T-Bird and couldn't resist kissing her pert little nose when her head rolled in his direction after she was safely buckled in.  
  
He looked up at MacLeod standing beside him, holding onto his own sleepy feminine baggage. "It's a good thing beer doesn't affect her." He laughed.  
  
Both men heard a soft giggle emanating from the front of MacLeod's chest where Tessalyn's head was resting. "She passes out every time." The lady mumbled. "She's okay with three, but four puts her over."  
  
MacLeod lifted Tessalyn's chin with one long finger and grinned at the sleepy, tipsy woman in his arms. "And you?"  
  
"No beer. Can't stand it." She made a disgusted face that the Scot knew she wouldn't have dared made in a completely sober state. It tickled him. "I prefer wine."  
  
"So I noticed."  
  
"And champagne." She added suddenly. "I adore champagne!"  
  
"I'll remember that, Tessalyn." MacLeod's smile was indulgent. "Tessalyn, The Elf is fast asleep, can you give Adam her address so he doesn't have to wake her or dig through her purse?"  
  
"Oooh, she wouldn't like that!" She giggled. "Her purse is sacred. Someone might find all those little notes she writes to herself when a brainstorm strikes her."  
  
Adam grinned at the prospect of searching The Elf's purse; just to see exactly what sort of brainstorms did strike her.  
  
"She lives in the Pyramid Apartments on Third Street, down by the bay. Apartment 66." Tessalyn yawned, forgot to cover it with her palm until she was almost finished and then fell back against Duncan's chest to rest just a minute more.  
  
"Pyramid Apartments?" Methos laughed.  
  
"She found it humorous. You know, Egyptologist living in apartments named Pyramid. She had to move there, just for the name alone. She's like that. As for apartment 66- don't even ask! She's been threatening to post a fake 6 after the numbers on her door, just to freak people out." Tessalyn giggled again. "She's a handful." The lady added with another yawn.  
  
"Definitely." Methos agreed in a crisp accent Tessalyn couldn't exactly place. Both men had accents not of the ordinary variety. Duncan's was Scottish, but a very unique one. It was a puzzle to her.  
  
Adam's accent was even more unique.  
  
"You don't have to take her home, Adam. She can spend the night with me and save you the trip. Duncan can take both of us home." She yawned.  
  
It was a hard call as to which man frowned first or the most.  
  
"I don't mind. I'd like to see what an Egyptologist does with her apartment." Adam countered.  
  
Tessalyn grinned against MacLeod's chest. "You won't be disappointed then. She'd keep a sarcophagus in there if the History Department would let her sneak one out."  
  
The Highlander and Methos both laughed.  
  
"Keys, Mac?" Methos asked, fist in the air, ready to catch them when the Scot tossed them at him.  
  
"Speaking of keys, Tessalyn?" Mac asked softly.  
  
"Hmm?" She mumbled, tilting her head back, her eyes blinking several times as she tried to bring Duncan into focus. Oh, he was even more handsome when there were three or four of him, she absently thought to herself.  
  
"I'll need your keys to drive you home." He grinned down at her, brushing back another piece of soft auburn hair that had fallen into her eyes.  
  
"Oh, yes, they're in my purse." She nodded, slipping the topic of discussion off her shoulder and handing it over to him. "Somewhere in there. You'll have to dig. I can never find them."  
  
Disconcerted that she had so easily handed her purse over to him, the Highlander was thrown for a moment. Normally a woman didn't relinquish such a personal item so readily. "You don't mind?"  
  
"I don't have any secrets." She told him softly. "Or brainstorms," she added on another giggle cut short by her third yawn.  
  
"Found them." Duncan stated after pawing through her purse. He closed it and looped it back over her shoulder. "Okay, Tessalyn, let's get you home, shall we?" He gave her an affectionate squeeze, unable to stop himself, grinning wider when she returned the hug and held onto him.  
  
"Okay. I know you probably haven't noticed, but I'm very sleepy, Duncan."  
  
"Really?" Duncan's mouth curved.  
  
"Now that you've got your transportation all settled, Mac, I'll be taking The Elf home." Methos climbed in the T-Bird and started the engine. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Good night." Tessalyn waved, the effort apparently costing her in the manner of another long yawn.  
  
MacLeod shook his head, covered his laughter and walked her up the street to her car. "I've enjoyed our date, Tessalyn." He told her before she fell back asleep on him.  
  
"I have too, Duncan. You were right. You are nice." Tessalyn admitted, climbing into her own passenger seat. Duncan leaned over and helped buckle her in, the same as Adam had done for Kattie.  
  
It was very sweet. "I don't care what Kattie said when she first saw you. You've been wonderful this evening."  
  
His eyebrow arched at that revelation, the Scot couldn't resist pumping her for more information. "Kattie didn't think I was nice?" Amusement was all over his handsome face.  
  
"Oh no! She thought you were quite nice, probably. She just didn't think you were innocent. She told me you hadn't been innocent since you were thirteen, if even then. And I should run away from you because you're dangerous."  
  
MacLeod's eyes grew bright with laughter. Methos had been correct again. She was a perceptive elf. "I can't help but notice you haven't run from me, Tessalyn." He teased her gently.  
  
Tessalyn leaned her head back against the headrest, opened her sleepy eyes and stared into the dark brown depths of his beautiful eyes. "What would be the point? If you are that dangerous and you want me, my running won't stop you."  
  
MacLeod nodded his understanding, his lips curved in admiration.  
  
"Besides, I feel very safe with you." She told him, her eyes lost in the gentleness of his. "But not too safe." She added impishly.  
  
Duncan chuckled knowingly at her and brushed his lips against hers very tenderly before closing her passenger door and walking around to the driver's side.  
  
Tessalyn was still reeling from the sweetness of that simple kiss when he climbed in behind the wheel. "I'm glad you aren't gay, Duncan." She spoke without much forethought.  
  
He laughed and started the car.  
  
"I've been too safe for too long." She admitted to herself as well as to him while she turned her head and stared out the window at the passing scenery.  
  
"No, you haven't, Tessalyn. There isn't such a thing as 'too safe.' You've been untouched lately, not safe. There's a difference." MacLeod told her gently.  
  
"Hmm? Perhaps." She closed her eyes again.  
  
A moment later she surprised him by saying. "I still feel safe with you, Duncan."  
  
"You are, Tessalyn. I'll do everything within my power to keep you safe." He assured her, his eyes leaving the road long enough to give her a reaffirming glance. "But I can't promise you'll remain untouched." He added in an intimate baritone which produced another round of shivers in her that had absolutely nothing to do with the inside temperature of her car.  
  
"Thank God! I was beginning to think there was something wrong with me." Tessalyn confessed.  
  
The Highlander's laughter filled the small car and warmed her more than the car's heater.  
  
Tessalyn closed her eyes and fantasized of hearing that wonderful laugh for many nights to come.  
  
Duncan pulled up to the address Tessalyn had given him just before she had drifted off to sleep and turned off the car engine.  
  
Something was wrong. He didn't like it. Things appeared to be in order but his four-hundred year old senses were screaming at him that things weren't as they appeared.  
  
Duncan had learned long ago to listen to those senses. Glancing over briefly at the sleeping woman beside him, Duncan frowned and assessed the property in front of him. He stepped out of the car and locked a sleeping Tessalyn inside of it.  
  
The Highlander drew his katana out of his coat, knowing he hadn't sensed an Immortal but the weapon always felt good in his hand when he was facing something unknown. Another lesson learned early on in his life.  
  
Duncan silently crept up to the white gate in front of the house, unable to suppress his quick grin when he realized that the pretty little cottage- style house with a white picket fence certainly suited a woman whose best friend nicknamed her Pollyanna.  
  
The kicked-in door did not.  
  
Duncan stood in the shadows of a tree and listened for any indication that the people responsible for the condition of the front door might still be inside.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Duncan finally stepped forward, slowly pushed open the abused door and began his search of Tessalyn's house.  
  
What greeted him when he stepped inside instantly made him angry.  
  
Someone had trashed Pollyanna's house.  
  
It didn't set well with the Highlander.  
  
Books and papers were strewn everywhere. Bookcases were turned over and it appeared as if any article they had picked up, they chunked down in a different location.  
  
The Highlander studied the manner in which the search had been conducted and knew that the perpetrators had been looking for something in particular. This wasn't teen vandalism.  
  
What the hell had the lass gotten mixed up in?  
  
As Duncan turned to leave, he heard a soft mew. MacLeod gave the feline crawling out from under the sofa a soothing greeting. "Hello, sweetheart, looks like you had company tonight and I'm guessing you weren't too thrilled about it."  
  
The cat took to him as fast as his owner had. Duncan found himself watching the cat weave in and out of his ankles, stopping only once to give his shoes a good sniff. Mac assumed they must have passed the rigid feline inspection codes when the furry inspector resumed a pace of steady weaving once again.  
  
Giving the living room a final disgusted glance, the Highlander scooped up Tessalyn's cat and gave him or her a few friendly strokes. "I'm betting your owner wouldn't care for me leaving you behind in all this. Looks like you get to spend the night in a loft."  
  
Eyes as green as Tessalyn's were focused on him and seemed to be in complete agreement.  
  
Duncan chuckled and carried the cat out of the house, stopping to pull the broken door shut as best he could.  
  
After securing the house, Duncan unlocked the car, sat back down in the driver's seat and placed the cat in Tessalyn's lap.  
  
The Highlander had been under the impression that he had seen just about everything there was to see in his four-hundred years, but he was quickly proven wrong.  
  
Up until that night, he had never come across a woman who was actually able to pet her cat in her sleep!  
  
The Highlander chuckled at the sight and stared at the cat being petted beside him. "I had become complacent, they tell me." Rubbing his eyes briefly, he dropped his hands and looked back down at the cat. "I have a feeling that's all behind me now. Seems like it, anyway. Your master needs her sleep, so I think the call to the police can wait a few more hours. It was a professional job. They won't find anything anyway." Turning the key in the ignition, Duncan glanced back at the cat as it curled up on Tessalyn's lap. "She needs to sleep and I have it on very good authority that your lady already approves of my bed."  
  
MacLeod did have a moment of doubt as to whether he was doing the right thing when it occurred to him that the morning should prove fairly interesting. He wondered if Tessalyn would recognize his loft in the daylight.  
  
Duncan grinned at the prospect.  
  
The Highlander put the car in gear and proceeded to drive his lass and her cat home.  
  
It felt very right.  
  
Methos pulled the T-Bird up to the Pyramid Apartments and rolled his eyes at the flashing blue and white police lights in front of the building.  
  
He should have known.  
  
Double dates never worked out for him.  
  
It was her apartment, he told himself; had to be; it made sense. Resigned to hearing exactly that, the oldest Immortal left his elf sound asleep, softly snoring in fact, which tickled him immensely, and walked up to the young police officer on duty by the steps. "Officer, is there a problem here? I am escorting a lady home and don't wish to drop her off if there is any kind of trouble."  
  
"Someone broke into one of the apartments. Another tenant noticed the door had been kicked in."  
  
"I see. May I ask which one?" Methos inquired politely.  
  
"Why?" The officer asked, suspicion tinting his question.  
  
"Like I said," Methos gave the cop his most innocent smile, "I'm escorting a lady who lives here. It might be her apartment."  
  
"Oh, yeah, sixty-six; that hers? We want to speak to her if it is."  
  
"No." Methos shook his head. "I don't believe it is. Perhaps I should take the lady home with me tonight? She'll probably sleep better that way?"  
  
"Probably." The cop shrugged his shoulders. "Women find it hard to sleep when a place near them has been broken into."  
  
"Hmm, yes, they are strange like that, aren't they?" Methos turned around  
  
and got back in the car. He glanced over at the strange resident of apartment number sixty-six in the seat beside him.  
  
She was still snoring.  
  
Methos kissed her on the forehead, chuckled when she batted at his face with a limp hand, and started the T-Bird.  
  
He hoped she approved of his bed.  
  
He knew he was going to approve of having her there.  
  
The oldest Immortal started humming the Sarah McLachlan tune, Building A Mystery, as he steered MacLeod's T-Bird back toward his place.  
  
He reminded himself to call MacLeod when he got there.  
  
He was certain the Scot had probably taken Tessalyn back to his loft. If The Elf's place had been broken into, it wasn't too hard to guess that Tessalyn's had most likely been hit as well.  
  
What had the little spitfire of an elf gotten herself into? Methos wondered, not for the first time.  
  
Tessalyn opened her eyes when she felt herself being lifted out of the car. "Duncan?"  
  
"Yes." The Highlander answered shifting her weight more evenly in his arms.  
  
"Are we home?" She yawned and raised her head off his shoulder to look around.  
  
"Not exactly. There was a problem. I decided you might not be safe there. We're at my place." Duncan informed her; tightening his grip on her as he anticipated a panicked reaction. After all, the lady had only met him that afternoon.  
  
"Oh." She paused. "Shandra says I can trust you with my life." She mumbled. MacLeod wasn't certain if she was telling him or convincing herself.  
  
"You can, Tessalyn." He assured her, sealing the softly-spoken promise with a gentle kiss to her lips.  
  
She kissed him back with quiet acceptance. "Okay." She sighed, closing her eyes.  
  
MacLeod appreciated the blind trust she offered him but on one level it also worried him. My God, she was truly Pollyanna! He'd have his hands full protecting her.  
  
Tessalyn lifted her head again and looked around. "Is this where you live?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, releasing her to stand beside him while he unlocked the dojo door. He sensed Richie as he pushed through the other set of doors. "Richie's here. Short introduction and then we'll get you upstairs to bed."  
  
"Hey Mac! Whoa, pretty lady!" Richie approached them in a cocky strut that reminded Tessa of most of her students.  
  
"Richie, this is Tessalyn Campbell. Tessalyn, this is Richie Ryan, a friend." Duncan made the introductions with one arm securely wrapped around Tessalyn's shoulders.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Richie." Tessalyn smiled sweetly at the young man, offering a feminine handshake before drawing back her hand to cover another relentless yawn. "I'm sorry. It's been such a long day."  
  
"No problem. Hey, I've been there myself. So.Tessalyn, huh? Wow. Okay, uh.you two just meet?"  
  
Tessalyn was exhausted but she still sensed when something wasn't being said. She just didn't know what it was. She watched Duncan and Richie exchange a pointed look.  
  
"Tessalyn teaches at the University with Shandra. I sat in on one of her lectures today." Duncan told his young friend.  
  
"Cool." Richie grinned.  
  
Tessalyn smiled back at him.  
  
"You know if I thought all the professors looked like you, I'd register for classes tonight." Richie told her with a twinkle in his blue eyes.  
  
She laughed and looked up at Duncan. "Why is it I get the feeling he isn't all that interested in History per se?"  
  
"Because you are not only beautiful, you're smart." MacLeod kissed her forehead affectionately. "Okay, Richie, Tessalyn is exhausted and there's been a small problem tonight at her place, so she'll be spending the night upstairs."  
  
"Uh huh." Richie continued to grin at both of them.  
  
"Really." Duncan stated in a firmer voice. "While I take Tessalyn upstairs, would you retrieve something from the car for us?"  
  
"Sure, Mac."  
  
"Thanks. Adam has the T-Bird, I drove Tessalyn's car. Here's the keys, just bring them upstairs when you get the other.item." MacLeod grinned at his young student.  
  
"What is it you want?" Richie asked.  
  
"You can't miss it. It's the only thing in there.and it's fluffy and purrs."  
  
Tessalyn looked up to Duncan with surprise. "MacGregor? You brought my cat?"  
  
"MacGregor?" Duncan laughed. "Is that his name?"  
  
"If it's my cat, yes, that's his name."  
  
Richie started to laugh and so did MacLeod.  
  
"What's so funny about MacGregor?" Tessalyn asked with a frown.  
  
"Why did you pick that name, Tessalyn?" Duncan caressed the side of her face and tucked a strand of auburn hair behind her left ear. He resisted the urge to nibble.  
  
"Because he can be stubborn beyond belief, but he's also a very brave warrior cat. He's a bit battle-scarred."  
  
"I see." MacLeod nodded, his eyes watching her with affection. "Well, MacGregor is outside, Richie. Better fetch him."  
  
"One Scottish cat coming up." Richie laughed.  
  
MacLeod gently directed Tessalyn across the dojo floor and over to the elevator. "You were so sleepy, Tessalyn, I didn't wish to wake you and get into all this, but since you are awake now, I suppose I better tell you; when I pulled up to your house, I discovered someone had broken in."  
  
She stared at him with shocked eyes. "They had? And you didn't wake me?"  
  
MacLeod gave her a steady look. "No, it was a very professional job, Tessalyn. The men who did it were looking for something in particular. It wasn't a random break-in. Combine that with the fact you were chased last night and I figured it might be best if we spent the night at my loft. We can call the police in the morning after you've had some rest and are up to dealing with all the paperwork and questions. Trust me; you need a clear and rested mind to answer all of the questions the police are going to ask you."  
  
A dazed Tessalyn leaned against the elevator wall and considered his words. "All right. " She agreed. "Maybe you're right? I'm so tired I can hardly form a coherent thought. Tomorrow would be better. Besides if they've taken anything, there's nothing that I can do tonight that would get it back any sooner, is there?"  
  
"That's my girl." Duncan gently pulled her into his arms just as the elevator reached the loft. He held her against him and ran his strong hands down her back. "Things will look better in the morning, Tessalyn."  
  
She leaned against him and savored the feel of his hands on her body. What was it about this man, she asked herself?  
  
He felt so right, in every way.  
  
Duncan lifted her chin and placed a very chaste kiss on her lips. "You need to get some sleep, Sweetheart. Like I said, we'll talk about it in the morning." He turned and raised the elevator gate.  
  
They stepped out together and Duncan moved a few steps away from her to turn on a couple of lamps. "Richie will bring MacGregor.," the Scot chuckled on the name, "up in a minute. I hope he isn't prone to biting or scratching." He said teasingly.  
  
"Holy Shit!"  
  
Duncan's hand froze on the lamp switch. He bit his tongue before turning around and facing her with a completely neutral expression. "Is there a problem, Tessalyn?" His eyes were filled with laughter but he successfully kept it off the rest of his face.  
  
Tessalyn stared back at him with a horrified expression before clearing her throat and attempting to speak. "No.no.no problem.I just remembered something."  
  
MacLeod nodded, his smile hidden. "Anything I can help you with, Sweetheart?" He offered sweetly.  
  
She looked so distressed that MacLeod was starting to feel guilty again. "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can work it out." He told her gently, allowing a portion of his smile to appear.  
  
Taking control of herself, Tessalyn furiously shook her curls. "No. It's not important, I guess." She mumbled, her eyes darting away from his. "It's just been one of those weeks, you know?"  
  
"Hmm." MacLeod agreed softly. "I know you're very tired, but I'll fix you another glass of wine if you would like? To help you relax?"  
  
Tessalyn crossed over to his couch and plopped down on it, her eyes settling on the two rocks displayed on the tabletop directly in front of her. There were supposed to be three. One of them was missing. It was currently residing in Kattie's apartment. "Scotch, straight up, if you don't mind?"  
  
The Highlander chuckled and walked over to pour the lady a badly needed drink.  
  
The elevator started and out of the corner of his eye, he caught Tessalyn jump nervously when it began its descent. "Richie, no doubt, with MacGregor." He handed her the drink and sat down beside her with his arm lazily draped across her shoulders. "You're safe with me, Tessalyn. I know that you probably feel awkward sleeping here tonight, but I won't take advantage of it."  
  
"Oh, damn. There goes my sex appeal again." She quipped, nervously, tossing back her drink in one gulp.  
  
The Highlander couldn't help it. He laughed in her face. "Not true, Sweetheart." He contradicted her, taking her glass from her hand and setting it on the table. Duncan leaned in and treated her to an open mouth kiss that fit every definition of carnal she had ever read. There wasn't the tiniest thing chaste, innocent or platonic about it.  
  
Duncan winked at her when he was finished with the plunder of her mouth, as if kissing a woman in that manner was as routine as day and night for him, before he walked over to the elevator to greet Richie and MacGregor when they stepped off. "I see you found the Scottish cat."  
  
"Yeah, Mac. You know I think he likes me. He was a little nervous when I started to pick him up, but one stroke and he starts purring like a newly tuned Harley."  
  
Mac laughed at his student's smug impression. "He's Scottish; good judge of character."  
  
"Must be." Richie quipped, looking around MacLeod to where Tessalyn still sat on the couch wide-eyed, her mouth half open and the fingertips of one hand poised on her lips in wonder.  
  
She looked a little dazed to put it mildly. "She all right?" Richie asked MacLeod, concerned that the woman hadn't spoken or even acted as if she knew he had returned with her cat.  
  
"It's been a hard week." MacLeod chuckled and took the cat. "Hello, MacGregor, remember me?" He held the cat up and grinned at the feline's green gaze.  
  
MacLeod walked back over to Tessalyn and dropped the cat in her lap. "Sweetheart, love your cat so he'll feel more at home in a strange place. I'm going to walk Richie out. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" He leaned down and planted another kiss on her; this one spoke less of carnality and more of good-old-fashioned possession. "Be good, MacGregor. Guard your lass." He ordered, stroking the feline's back once before turning and walking out with Richie.  
  
Tessalyn lifted her hand and began petting her cat as ordered. "You know, MacGregor, that man certainly takes charge of a situation, doesn't he?"  
  
Her cat circled her lap twice before curling up in the Sphinx position, all set to guard, Tessalyn supposed.  
  
Both of them doing precisely what Duncan had ordered them to do.  
  
"What's up, Mac?" Richie asked, giving his mentor a pointed look.  
  
"The lady has found herself in a little trouble, Rich."  
  
"Trouble, huh? Well, we know you aren't the daddy." Richie grinned, teasing the older Immortal.  
  
The look MacLeod shot back didn't intimidate the brash young Immortal for one second. He knew Mac too well to be frightened by him.  
  
"Not that kind of trouble. Last night some men approached her and her friend and chased them. Tonight when I was taking her home I discovered that someone, probably those same men, had broken into her house and trashed it. They were searching for something, Rich. I couldn't leave her there; it wasn't safe."  
  
Richie frowned. "Mac, she doesn't strike me as the type to be involved in anything criminal. She looks kind of sweet, you know? Classy, like Tessa?"  
  
The remark was out before Richie could think better of it. He immediately felt contrite that he had even mentioned Mac's deceased lover when the Scot was obviously interested in a new woman.  
  
The Highlander didn't appear upset by Richie's comment. He just gave Richie an understanding smile. "She is, Rich. The two of them are very different in many ways but they share that trait; and a few others as well." Shrugging his broad shoulders, the older Immortal admitted softly, "There are always similarities in the women I find attractive. We all have traits we are drawn to, Rich. When you live a few centuries, you'll learn to recognize them pretty quickly."  
  
"Uh huh." Richie grinned. "You telling me that in a few hundred years, I'll be able to look across a room and know that a particular lady is just for me?"  
  
MacLeod's lips curved before he wagged his dark head back and forth. "It's a possibility.maybe not exactly for certain, but you'll be able to weed out the wrong ones and recognize the contenders."  
  
Richie acknowledged MacLeod's comment with another boyish grin. "That would be helpful, Mac. Right now, I find myself spending far too much time with the wrong ones. So, this lady, this Tessalyn, you think she is a contender?"  
  
The image of Tessalyn standing center ring wearing boxing gloves tickled the Scot. He could just hear her now telling her opponent, "I'm not really a weapon's type girl."  
  
Laughing at his own mind's workings, the Highlander shook his head at Richie. "I think she stands a chance, let's just say she has drawn my attention." He gave another short laugh at his own understatement. "Unfortunately she has also drawn some rather nasty attention from someone else. I may need you to help me on this, Rich, when I figure out what I'm up against." He added in a frustrated tone.  
  
"You got it, Mac." Richie replied without hesitation. "Just let me know what you need me to do."  
  
Grateful for his friendship and trust, MacLeod slapped Richie on the back in a brotherly gesture of affection. "How about handling the dojo tomorrow morning while I try to make sense of all this?"  
  
"Done." Richie told him. "Better get back to the lady, Mac." He suggested with a wink.  
  
MacLeod smiled. "Aye."  
  
Richie called out to him when he had walked a few feet away, "Hey, Mac, what about her friend? You said she and a friend had been chased. If they hit her place, maybe her friend is next? Do you need me to protect her? And is she as pretty as Tessalyn?"  
  
MacLeod laughed. "I believe Methos is looking after The Elf."  
  
"Elf?" Richie asked in surprise.  
  
"Hard to explain, but Methos has been calling her that since he saw her. I'm not going to argue with a five-thousand-year-old man. He tells me she is an elf; I'm going to take his word for it."  
  
Richie gave Mac a strange look and MacLeod cracked another smile. "Just wait until you meet her, Rich, you'll see definite "elf-like" qualities."  
  
Still somewhat doubtful, the young Immortal threw his hands up in the air and proclaimed, "Okay, you guys have been around a lot longer than me, I'll just sit back, observe, and learn. I'm taking notes."  
  
"Good night, Rich." MacLeod chuckled, stepping into the elevator and closing the gate.  
  
"Immortals, History teachers, Scottish cats, and now Elves.and I used to think my life was strange when I was being shifted from foster home to foster home." Richie laughed, locking up the dojo.  
  
MacLeod raised the gate and found his date sitting right where he had left her, cat in lap, staring at him as he stepped off. "Not that I mind you looking, Tessalyn, but you look ready to fall asleep. Maybe we should get you settled in for the night?"  
  
"Looking?" She found her voice. "Oh, was I staring?" She asked, worried. "I'm sorry, Duncan, I'm just so exhausted, I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing."  
  
"I told you I didn't mind." Duncan braced his arms on both sides of her and leaned in so that his lips were only an inch away from hers. "You can look to your heart's content, Sweetheart, after you've gotten some badly needed sleep. What kind of host would I be if I allowed you to collapse on my couch when there's a perfectly good bed available that is vastly more comfortable?" He gave her a sexy wink.  
  
"I know." She told him, her eyes studying every handsome feature of his face, and there were quite a few. Tessalyn didn't see anything about him that couldn't stand up to intense feminine scrutiny.  
  
"You know?" He asked, his tempting lips turning up at the corners at her.  
  
Tessalyn realized what she had allowed to slip and immediately tried to cover for the mistake. "I mean.I'm sure it is. Your bed, comfortable, I mean. You know? I just meant you strike me as a man who would have a very comfortable bed." She stated.  
  
His right eyebrow cocked upward at that remark, and had Tessa backpedaling as fast as she could. "I mean.well.any bed is usually more comfortable than a couch. Unless you have a really good couch and a really horrible bed.which I know you don't. I mean.I'm sure you wouldn't have a horrible bed. I'm certain being in your bed would feel just wonderful." Her eyes took on another horrified expression.  
  
Duncan MacLeod pressed a silencing kiss on her lips. He took his time enjoying the liberty while it lasted. "Come on, Sweetheart; it's bedtime." He announced with a smirk as he pulled her off the couch and into his ready embrace.  
  
Tessalyn hoped he would kiss her again. She eagerly waited to feel another one of his passionate kisses while pressed fully against his oh-so- masculine body. She knew her heart rate had to be in the triple digits from just the anticipation of such a pleasure. Who knew what number it might reach when he actually buried his tongue in her mouth and brought her breasts against his hard and muscled chest? But to her utter and complete disappointment, Duncan only placed a chaste kiss to her forehead and spun her around toward the back of the loft and the wonderfully comfortable bed she knew was placed there.  
  
"If you wish to wash up before bed, the bathroom is through that door. I'll get you something you can change into for sleeping. I hope you don't mind wearing one of my shirts?" He asked politely.  
  
"No, not at all, one of your shirts would be great. Thank you, Duncan."  
  
Tessalyn mumbled, looking back at him.  
  
"I'll get one then. Right through there, Sweetheart; I'll hand the shirt in to you in a minute."  
  
Tessalyn nodded and stepped through his bathroom door before turning and shooting him an anxious and uncertain look.  
  
He smiled at her and then winked charmingly. "I'll have your sheets turned down and a mint on your pillow when you come out."  
  
She couldn't help the smile his words produced. "All right, Duncan. You can skip the mint though. I'm too tired to stay awake long enough to eat it."  
  
"What about MacGregor?" She suddenly asked, looking to the front of the loft for her cat.  
  
"Does he like mints?" Duncan asked with a grin.  
  
"No, but he likes to sleep with me. I can't seem to break him of the habit. He's Scottish, you know? Very stubborn. He just won't quit climbing on top of me when I'm lying down."  
  
Keeping his expression amazingly neutral, Duncan inquired, "Another trait of the Scots, I suppose? A tendency to hop on beautiful females when they are discovered in a prone position?"  
  
Tessalyn groaned. "I was referring to his stubbornness, Duncan, not the act itself."  
  
"My mistake." His eyes sparkled. "The loft isn't that big. I suspect any Scot worth his salt will find a place on top of you when you get all settled in." He told her in that wonderfully sexy voice of his.  
  
Tessalyn swallowed the lump in her throat that had appeared out of nowhere. "Where are you going to sleep?"  
  
Tessalyn had strived for a very even tone to her voice, but failed miserably. The question came out sounding more like an invitation to join her than a quest for certain information.  
  
"I'll take the couch, Tessalyn." He assured her softly.  
  
"Oh. Okay." She thought she managed rather well to hide her disappointment.  
  
"Tonight." He added with a determined look that managed to encompass her face as well as every inch of her body before he was through.  
  
Even Pollyanna couldn't have mistaken that message. It was loud and clear.  
  
Duncan wanted her. And he planned to have her. Another night.  
  
She should have felt slightly panicked or even trapped by his blatant warning but all she could do was smile happily at him, close the bathroom door and lean against it with a very relieved sigh.  
  
Her bout of celibacy looked like it was breathing its last breath.  
  
Thank God!  
  
Tessalyn washed her face, hating the fact she'd have to face Duncan without makeup, but it really wasn't good for her skin to sleep in the stuff, and she always tried to take care of her skin. Besides, Duncan seemed mature enough to handle a woman without her make-up. He'd been around long enough to know that women didn't wake up in the morning, beautifully groomed, wearing perfect base, eye shadow, liner, mascara, lipstick and blush.  
  
Scrubbing her face clean, she enjoyed the sensation of warm water splashing against her very tired and sleepy face, Tessalyn looked up into the mirror over the sink and gave a small shrug of acceptance.  
  
She supposed she was fair enough and not too hard on the eyes.  
  
Her complexion was extremely fair, almost translucent, and it went well with her auburn hair and green eyes.  
  
Still, a slight frown formed between those eyes when she realized that if Duncan leaned in too close to her, he'd notice those seventeen freckles sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. They weren't prominent and covered moderately well under her foundation, but they were definitely visible when all her make-up was removed.  
  
All seventeen of them.  
  
Tessalyn knew the exact number because she had counted those seventeen lightly colored freckles since she was twelve years old and it never changed. Seventeen of them; same place, same number; always.  
  
It was her opinion they detracted from her worldly woman façade.  
  
Seventeen freckles just didn't shout 'sexy woman, capable of handling herself and others.' No, seventeen freckles shouted, 'little girl hiding in grown woman's body. Fragile. Handle with care.'  
  
While lamenting her freckles, Tessalyn heard Duncan's soft knock. "Sweetheart, here's a shirt for you."  
  
She opened the door and accepted the shirt with a gentle smile for him. "Thank you, Duncan."  
  
He stared at her, his smile growing broader the more closely he watched her. "You're very welcome, lass."  
  
Tessalyn cleared her throat and slowly closed the door. He watched her the entire time with a very charming smile on his face.  
  
Once the door was safely shut, she held his shirt up to her face and inhaled deeply, trying to catch his scent; that masculine, sexy scent that was uniquely Duncan's.  
  
It was a freshly laundered shirt. Tessalyn wasn't able to detect it.  
  
She sighed in disappointment. She had thought breathing in his scent while she slept might be rather nice, to put it mildly.  
  
It wasn't to be though.  
  
At least; not tonight, she reminded herself hopefully. That thought brought her pretty smile back in full force.  
  
However, that smile disappeared quickly when it occurred to Tessalyn that Duncan might well have stood close enough under the illumination of the bathroom light to have noticed her freckles.  
  
Probably not, she decided, happy enough to dismiss that notion.  
  
The Highlander considered her quite beautiful.  
  
There were seventeen freckles lightly sprinkled across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. He had counted them. They were adorable.  
  
He hadn't noticed them after her lecture, or at Joe's or even earlier that evening when he had kissed her on the couch.  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod was eagerly anticipating some morning in the near future when he could lazily lie on top of her and kiss every one of them; all seventeen; then he'd kiss his way down the rest of her delicious body and see if he could find anything else she was trying to hide from him.  
  
The Scot grinned at the idea and began turning down his bed. He tossed one pillow onto the couch for his own use before grabbing a second blanket out of the wardrobe and setting it out as well.  
  
The Boy Scout looked longingly at the bed and contemplated what it would feel like to lie there beside Tessalyn; or on top of her; he grinned sexily, or inside her; he added to himself, and what had started out as wistful contemplation began to shift into a significant sexual fantasy.  
  
Big mistake, Duncan realized when his pants began to grow uncomfortable. The Highlander stamped out the image forming in his mind and switched on the bedside lamp.  
  
The lady was exhausted, clearly in need of a good night's sleep and she was under his protection. There were rules about that sort of thing.  
  
The phone rang and Duncan abandoned his lusty thoughts altogether and picked it up. "MacLeod."  
  
"Someone broke into The Elf's apartment."  
  
Duncan's expression wasn't surprised. "Tessalyn's place was hit tonight too. It was a professional job."  
  
"Not surprising, is it?" Methos commented, as he held the phone in one hand and used his other to draw the top sheet up and over his sleeping elf.  
  
Her quick roll over to her stomach as she confiscated his pillow and wrapped her arms around it amused the world's oldest Immortal. "There's an elf in my bed, MacLeod."  
  
Duncan thought Methos sounded almost wistful, or as wistful as a five- thousand year old man could sound. It was a change from his usual cynical nature.  
  
"That was quick work." MacLeod laughed.  
  
Methos allowed the joke. "Yes, well, I'm probably going to spend the night on my couch since she has taken up residence in my bed and I've not yet been invited to join her." He watched as Kattie scooted to the center of the mattress and claimed the second pillow to cuddle as well. "She's a greedy little elf! She just snatched my other pillow!"  
  
MacLeod chuckled and sat back against the desk. "She sounds perfect for you, Methos."  
  
"Yes, well.we'll see. She's going to be a handful, MacLeod. And while we're discussing it, just what the devil have these two gotten themselves mixed up in?"  
  
"Good question. Let's ask them in the morning following breakfast. About ten?"  
  
"Agreed. See you then. Oh, I assume you have a bonny lass in your bed?" Methos inquired.  
  
"Not yet, but she's about to be." MacLeod told him. "Unfortunately we have something in common tonight, my friend."  
  
"Couch for you too, Boy Scout?" Methos snickered.  
  
"At least I've got a pillow." MacLeod added drolly, hanging up.  
  
"Who was that?" Tessalyn asked shyly as she stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only his royal blue silk shirt.  
  
It ended at her thighs and MacLeod couldn't keep his eyes from straying to the long, slender white legs it hadn't covered up.  
  
He wondered if she had kept her panties on. If his hands were to slip beneath the silk, would he encounter soft skin or fabric?  
  
He gave her a masculine smile. "Adam. He's got The Elf at his place. It appears her apartment was also broken into this evening."  
  
Stunned, Tessalyn sank onto his mattress and stared at the floor. "I can't believe this! Why?"  
  
Duncan walked over to her and sat beside her on the bed. He draped his arm around her shoulders and brought her head to rest on his chest. "I don't know, Tessalyn. I think only you and Kattie can tell us that. You can trust us with whatever it is." He encouraged gently.  
  
Tessalyn drew a deep breath and looked up into his gentle eyes. "Don't you think if we knew, we'd tell you, and the police? Honestly, Duncan, we haven't done anything wrong! We're not criminals or mixed up in anything we shouldn't be. We are just History teachers. We teach and we research. That's it. Most people consider us and our work quite boring, if you must know the truth."  
  
MacLeod grinned, his hand caressing her face. "I don't." He said simply.  
  
"You don't know me very well, that's why." She added, but she did manage a weak smile for him.  
  
"I intend to change that. We'll know each other intimately, lass, sooner than you think, I imagine." He shot her a charming smile.  
  
"Promise?" She grinned and then promptly blushed.  
  
"Aye." Duncan vowed and before he could think better of the impulsive move, began to lower her across the mattress. His hard body came down on top of hers. His lips took possession of her mouth and Tessalyn wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hold onto him. But the temptation was too great and she soon felt she had to run her hands down his chest or she'd die for the wanting of it!  
  
Duncan ended their passionate kiss and lifted his weight off of her as he looked down to where her fingers were clumsily trying to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"Damn! These buttons are stubborn. I can't get them undone fast enough." She muttered and Duncan grinned because he could tell the frazzled Tessalyn hadn't the slightest clue she had actually voiced her thoughts out loud.  
  
"They're probably Scottish." He quipped, grinning at how her bright green eyes darted up to his in surprise.  
  
"I did it again, didn't I? Words just pop out of my mouth!" She admitted. Her blush was back in full force.  
  
"I think I'm going to love that about you, Sweetheart." Duncan told her quietly. He stood back up and took a calming breath as he appreciated the view of his pretty Tessalyn spread out across his bed.  
  
Tessalyn felt adrift and lost. "You're not going to make love to me tonight, are you, Duncan?"  
  
His large masculine frame leaned over her soft curves once again as he placed the gentlest of kisses on her lips. "No, Sweetheart, I'm not."  
  
Her voice cracked but she had to ask, no matter how hard it might be to hear the truth. "May I ask why?"  
  
He caressed her face with his palm and kissed her a second time. "Multiple reasons; because you are exhausted and still a little under the influence of wine and scotch. Because I promised you that you would not be taken advantage of while under my protection, and because, Sweetheart, when I do make love to you, I want you wide awake, and ready to repeat the experience all night long. I don't plan to do it just once, you know?" He told her affectionately.  
  
Stunned at his answer, Tessalyn couldn't offer any response other than a grateful sigh. "Oh."  
  
MacLeod chuckled. "Now, let's get you tucked in, shall we?" He pulled her back up to a sitting position and then drew back the top sheet.  
  
Tessalyn nodded and climbed in.  
  
Duncan tucked the sheet around her, sat down beside her and leaned in to kiss her good-night. "Sleep well, Tessalyn." He told her in a low rumble that carried more of his accent.  
  
"I will." She sighed, closing her eyes. "You know Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod was rumored to be a brave warrior? I think I'll sleep very well having a Duncan MacLeod protecting me." She teased lightly.  
  
The Highlander's grin was more than ironic. "While I'm not going to get a wink of sleep knowing there's a bonny lass in my bed and I can't claim her."  
  
Her eyes popped back open. "Well, if it gets too hard, you can always go back on your promise, Duncan, I don't mind."  
  
"Too hard?" He grinned devilishly.  
  
Her face turned bright red. "I meant too difficult."  
  
"Aye." He nodded and switched off the lamp. "Sweet dreams, lass." Heading back to the couch, Duncan picked up her cat and grinning at the feline, turned back to the bed. "Here's a Scottish cat to cuddle, Sweetheart, until something better comes along." He quipped, tossing MacGregor on top of her.  
  
Tessalyn giggled when she felt her cat land on her stomach and immediately began petting him as he circled and settled down into his favorite position.  
  
And because sometimes even Pollyanna had a devilish side, she couldn't resist commenting, "Okay, but it's not going to be the same, Duncan."  
  
The Highlander laughed a full throaty laugh and agreed with her. "No, it's not, Sweetheart."  
  
Methos had elf problems to consider.  
  
As the oldest Immortal sunk into the cushions of his couch, having to settle for a couch pillow for his head instead of his usual one, the boxer- clad cynic admitted to himself that elves were an unpredictable lot on the whole.  
  
Unpredictable and clever; they were also invariably intelligent.  
  
And that was the crux of the Immortal's problem.  
  
If he gave this particularly clever little spitfire of an elf too much time to consider the wisdom of forming a relationship with him, he'd probably find himself out in the cold.  
  
A supreme strategist, Methos decided he had best hit hard and hit fast if he intended to strike it rich.  
  
He'd swamp the little spitfire with so much attention and gracious behavior; she wouldn't have time to consider the ramifications of dating a man she knew virtually nothing about.  
  
Methos wasn't above employing a few sexual tricks on her as well while he was at it. He had noticed the way her hungry eyes had watched him.  
  
Kattie O'Hara wanted him. And Methos had been around long enough to become quite expert at turning that kind of desire against a woman.  
  
He wasn't even ashamed of his plan either.  
  
If he played his cards right, he'd have The Elf ensconced in his bed within two weeks.  
  
Struck by a sudden realization, the cynical Immortal sat back up, looked over the couch at his closed bedroom door, and amended his thoughts to he'd have The Elf safely ensconced in bed beside him within two weeks.  
  
A plan already forming in his busy little brain, Methos closed his eyes and slouched further into the couch cushions as only Methos could.  
  
She was going to be a handful, he told himself, but well worth it, he decided, wearing a sexy smile.  
  
Methos stirred slightly as he felt a kiss being softly placed against his throat. It was followed by a second one a few inches lower.  
  
Nice dream, he thought sleepily.  
  
When that same pair of lips began marking a trail down his chest, taking an extremely pleasurable detour by way of his nipples, tonguing each one of those before continuing on down his chest and onto his flat abdomen, the sleeping Immortal began to stir, in more ways than one.  
  
Methos opened his eyes and raised his head. He spied a smug-looking Elf grinning back up at him, her sweet mouth only two short inches away from the waistband of his boxers. The world's oldest Immortal treated her to one of his rare full fledged grins.  
  
"Well.well.well..what do we have here?" He laughed softly, his hands cupping both sides of the pretty Elf's head. He smiled gently at her. "Are you sure you want to start this, Elf?"  
  
Her eyes were bright with alcohol and laughter and more than her share of desire. "Damn sure. Do you have a problem with it?"  
  
Methos shook his head no. "Not in the least, Elf." He folded his arms behind his head, adjusted his position so that all that delightful leanness of his strong chest and flat stomach brushed against her mouth temptingly and grinned down at her. "Be my guest. I'm yours to do with as you will. I live to serve you."  
  
His sharp eyes watched as the cute Elf studied his expression warily. "You sure? I might decide to spend the entire night ravishing you?" She proclaimed, testing his resolve on the matter.  
  
Methos held back his laugh, but a slight smile did slip past his infamous control. "I've got no other plans, pretty Elf. A night's ravishment sounds fine to me."  
  
He watched her chew on her bottom lip nervously.  
  
Methos' eyes darkened as he watched her, but he resisted the strong temptation to drag her sweet little body up his so that he could nibble on that delicious lip for her.  
  
Reaching her decision, Kattie jumped up from her position on the floor beside the couch and straddled his thighs, grinning impishly at him. "Deal." She told him as if they had just reached a land agreement. "But I warn you, I'm determined to make up for a certain dry spell I've been going through lately."  
  
His lips curved and he nodded his understanding, deciding to gesture rather than respond verbally, not sure the laughter in his voice wouldn't hurt her feelings. She looked very sincere in her claims she planned to take unfair advantage of him.  
  
"Are you sure your heart is up for it?" She teased, her green eyes laughing at him.  
  
Methos gave her a 'cat ate the canary' smile. "Well, Elf, I was under the impression for what you have in mind, it's not my heart we need 'up'."  
  
She fell across his chest in a fit of giggles.  
  
Methos buried one hand in the short crop of spunky hair that decorated the top of her elfish head and brought her laughing lips up to his. He was grinning at her but his eyes looked dead serious. "Too late to change your mind, Elf; I've decided to keep you." He warned her. "Now where were we?" He asked as he buried his tongue deep into her mouth, tasting and treating simultaneously.  
  
She accepted him gladly and gave every bit of his passion right back.  
  
Methos smiled as he kissed her.  
  
He had seriously miscalculated with this particular Elf, thinking it might take two weeks of intense manipulation to get to this point with her.  
  
The most delightful thing about elves was that they were always full of surprises.  
  
Methos finished the kiss. His head fell back against the cushion while his Elf straightened up, pressed herself against his manhood and grinned. "It feels like these boxers are getting kind of restrictive. Need some help taking them off?" She quipped, her eyes gleaming with fast desire and humor.  
  
"Whatever you think, Elf." He told her. "I'm just here to serve you, remember? I'm the one being ravished."  
  
"Oh yeah. you are, aren't you? So, do I get to have complete control over you all night?" She curiously asked; a little doubtful that Adam would agree to such a thing.  
  
Methos watched her carefully before deciding to be truthful with her. "Let's just say I'll allow you to believe so, Elf."  
  
She frowned over his enigmatic answer before deciding it was still the best offer she'd had in a truly long time. He was certainly the best -formed man she'd climbed on top of in a month of Sundays. "Okay, I'll settle for that, I suppose."  
  
"Smart Elf." Methos complimented her, catapulting to a sitting position once again so that he could properly nibble on her deliciously tempting throat.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted in protest, taken by surprise with his quick move. "I thought I was the one ravishing?" She asked him; a little offended he had taken control away from her.  
  
His mouth ceased to nibble but continued to kiss a trail up her throat and over to one sensitive ear. "You are, Elf, I'm just prompting you a bit." He whispered as his tongue dipped into her ear and induced a wave of sensual shivers down her spine.  
  
"Okay.maybe we should ravish together or we could always take turns?" She suggested, holding his handsome face in her hands so that she could gaze into those very old eyes of his. "What do you think of that idea, hmm?"  
  
"Lovely." Methos agreed. "Who goes first?" He asked with a quick grin.  
  
The impish Elf actually took a moment to consider his question.  
  
Methos almost burst out laughing.  
  
"We could flip for it?" She finally decided with a quick smile. "But I don't have a coin on me."  
  
"I do." Methos told her, his expression completely serious.  
  
"Where?" His Elf asked.  
  
"In my boxers; look for it." He told her.  
  
"I've heard that one before, mister!" She laughed in delight.  
  
Still wearing an innocent look, Methos replied, "Oh good, then you'll know how to conduct a proper search for it, won't you, Elf?"  
  
She giggled again and this time Methos allowed himself to smile back.  
  
But when her hand reached inside his boxers and her delicate fingers wrapped around his aroused manhood, Methos was reminded once again just why he adored mischievous elves so much.  
  
They loved to play.  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
His name, spoken so softly in the quiet loft, woke The Highlander from a light sleep that had taken him more than an hour to fall into. "Yes, Tessalyn?" He answered sleepily.  
  
"I can't sleep."  
  
MacLeod heard the frustration and exhaustion in her voice.  
  
"I'm so tired my eyes will barely stay open and yet, my mind is racing. I can't sleep." She pouted.  
  
MacLeod yawned, stood up and made his way over to the kitchen.  
  
Tessalyn sat up in Duncan's bed and watched him stumble to the other half of the loft.  
  
It was hard to tell from that distance but he appeared to be wearing black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else.  
  
The material hung very low on his hips, treating her to a wonderfully inspiring view of his flat abdomen and broad shoulders. Then there was that chest she had tried so hard to uncover earlier that night.  
  
It was glorious, she noted.  
  
She flexed her fingers into the sheet she was holding in front of her as she watched Duncan turn to face her from behind the kitchen counter.  
  
My Lord! He was a handsome and well-built man.  
  
Very well built.  
  
Magnificently well built.  
  
His hair was far from perfect though as it bore the markings of being slept on and a portion of it hung down onto his forehead as he poured some milk into a saucepan and turned on the stove. He looked back up at her and his expression was gentle as he began to slowly stir the milk so it wouldn't scald.  
  
He reminded Tessalyn of a little boy whose carefully groomed hair hadn't survived a hard day outside playing.  
  
A little boy with a significant bulge in those black silk pajama bottoms!  
  
Tessalyn found herself wishing they would slip down just a little lower; then immediately felt contrite for the evil thought.  
  
Duncan was being a perfect gentleman and a generous host and here she sat, in his bed, leaving him to made do with the couch, and all she could think about was to wish his pants would fall down around his ankles!  
  
It really was quite ungrateful of her.  
  
Still, she had felt Duncan pressed against her earlier that evening when he had covered her on top of the bed and she knew he didn't have one damn thing to be ashamed of if his pants did happen to fall down around his ankles.  
  
Tessalyn started to giggle.  
  
MacLeod heard it and glanced up. "Anything you'd like to share?" His voice rumbled in the quiet loft.  
  
She shook her head violently and auburn curls danced around her shoulders. "No! No, just a random thought that doesn't bear mentioning."  
  
MacLeod's lips curved but he turned his attention back to the milk he was warming for her.  
  
Tessalyn's thoughts soon traveled to how exhausted she was and everything she would need to do in the morning. She plopped back down on the mattress as a result of her musings. "Duncan? I hate to ask this because you have already been so kind and sweet to me, but I don't think I can face going to my house by myself tomorrow. Would you please go with me?"  
  
"I planned to, Sweetheart." He told her, pouring her warmed milk into a mug and walking it over to her.  
  
"That's good. I appreciate it, I really do, Duncan. If Kattie's place was broken into, she'll need to deal with all her stuff and won't be able to help me with mine."  
  
She felt his weight shift the mattress. She had assumed he would sit beside her as he had earlier, but he had climbed in on the other side of the mattress and stretched out next to her. Duncan handed her the mug of milk. "Drink up, Tessalyn, it will help."  
  
"This is when I should probably tell you that I don't really care for warmed milk." She mumbled softly.  
  
The Highlander's lips twitched. "Well, you're going to drink it because it's good for you, lass."  
  
A crease formed between her eyes but she shrugged lightly and took a sip.  
  
She made a face.  
  
An adorable face and Duncan almost laughed in it.  
  
"All of it." He stated firmly.  
  
She rolled her eyes and drank some more. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be quite authoritative upon occasion?"  
  
"You mean 'bossy'?" He asked politely.  
  
"Yes, bossy." She replied, taking another gulp of the milk.  
  
"No." He answered, his grin had gained some ground in the fight he was having keeping it off his face.  
  
She gave him a shocked look. "Well, I find that difficult to believe. I'm sure someone at some time in your life has pointed out that you can be a bit."  
  
"Authoritative?" He interrupted her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Nope." He persisted in denying the charge.  
  
She turned to glare at him. "You're lying to me."  
  
His lips began a slow curve upward and with no small amount of appeal, Tessalyn observed. "Yes, Sweetheart, I'm lying to you." He laughed.  
  
"I knew it!"  
  
"Then why did you ask?" He teased, taking her mug and placing it on the night stand beside the bed.  
  
"I've lost this round, I can tell. I'm too tired to put up a fight, anyway."  
  
MacLeod pulled her into his arms and directed her to lay her head on his shoulder. He wrapped both arms around her, throwing one heavy leg over both of hers.  
  
"Go to sleep, Sweetheart. I've got you and you're safe." He told her softly.  
  
Tessalyn breathed in deeply and caught his scent. Her lips responded with a very pleased smile as she closed her eyes. Her hands began a gentle exploration of his chest, lightly caressing sculpted muscles when not playing in springy hair. "This is nice." She mumbled softly.  
  
MacLeod smiled and closed his eyes. "Yes, it is."  
  
He ordered his hormones to simmer on the back burner for a while. MacLeod was almost asleep; no easy task when holding a beautiful woman in his arms that he badly wanted to bed and hadn't; when he heard Tessalyn ask him in a very sweet voice, "Duncan, do you think we'll be compatible, sexually, I mean?"  
  
That woke him up.  
  
Clearing his throat, he ran his hand soothingly down her spine and then back up again. "Why do you ask, Tessalyn?"  
  
She shifted in his arms and ran her fingers across his abdomen. "Well, you have indicated that you wish to make love to me at some point, and that started me considering all the possibilities, you know?"  
  
"I can understand that. I've done some thinking about the possibilities myself the last few hours." He told her, his tone was as dry as they come.  
  
"Have you?" She tilted her head to look up at him.  
  
Duncan wished the night offered more light so that he could count her freckles. He grinned at her instead. "Yes, I have."  
  
"Do you think we'll be compatible then?" She asked again.  
  
"I didn't consider that we wouldn't be." He told her gently.  
  
"Oh." She thought about that, laid her head back down on his chest and then softly mumbled. "Maybe you should?"  
  
He heard her and smiled to himself. "Why?"  
  
"I have to be honest with you, Duncan. I mean I think it's the only fair thing to do, given the circumstances and all."  
  
"Okay, Sweetheart, be honest." He chuckled, hugging her once against him.  
  
She took a deep breath and confessed. "I don't think I'm very good."  
  
The Highlander laughed so hard tears clouded his vision.  
  
He felt Tessalyn go rigidly stiff in his arms but refused to release her while he laughed at her expense.  
  
After a moment, she relaxed against him, resigned to the fact she'd have to wait for his laughter to die down before continuing their discussion.  
  
When he felt he could talk with only the occasional chuckle interrupting his speech, Duncan asked her, "And you feel this way because..?"  
  
"Well, probably because I'm not very good." She remarked sarcastically.  
  
Duncan laughed again.  
  
Tessalyn waited again.  
  
"Why do you think you aren't very good, Sweetheart?" He finally managed to ask, still smiling. His eyes were gentle and kind though, so Tessalyn answered truthfully.  
  
"A combination of things I think."  
  
"What kind of things?" He lovingly brushed her hair back from her face and kissed the end of her nose.  
  
It made her smile. "I don't know. This is hard to talk about, Duncan, but I just thought you should know before you invest any more time in me and then figure out I'm not exactly what you want."  
  
He nodded, not wishing to hurt her feelings by laughing again. "Fair enough; now explain to me why you wouldn't be what I want."  
  
"I'm not very experienced." She shrugged and tucked her head into his shoulder. "I'm not an innocent, but well.there just haven't been that many men I have connected with.you know.in a spiritual sense.so consequently there haven't been that many I've connected with in a physical one. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Perfectly." He told her, kissing the top of her head. "I'm a very good teacher of many things, Tessalyn. So that takes care of that." He dismissed her argument easily. "Any other reasons you think we might not suit?" He hid his smile from his voice as well as his face.  
  
"Well, the last man I dated seriously enough to sleep with.well.he didn't."  
  
"Didn't?" Duncan asked. "Oh! He didn't. I understand." He assured her and ran one large hand over her hip and up under his silk shirt she was wearing. "Now, would this happen to be the gay guy you dated, Tessalyn?"  
  
"Yes." She answered with a surprised little jump as she felt his warm fingers travel over her bare bottom.  
  
"I don't think we should count him, Sweetheart." Duncan murmured softly.  
  
"You think not?" She asked doubtfully.  
  
"I think not." Duncan told her definitely. "So what else does that leave that has you doubting as to whether we'd suit in bed?"  
  
"I'm clumsy." She confessed softly. "You got a little preview of that on the atrium stairs today, but I assure you I was only warming up with that one. The truth is I'm dangerous, sometimes potentially lethal."  
  
He couldn't hold his laugh in.  
  
"It's not funny, Duncan. You hang around me long enough and you could get killed."  
  
"Kattie seems to have survived so far and she's known you most of your life." Duncan pointed out gently.  
  
"She's quick and has good reflexes." Tessalyn groaned.  
  
Duncan chuckled. "I'll take my chances."  
  
She raised her head and looked into the most beautiful pair of dark eyes she had ever seen. "I might end up killing you."  
  
He stared at her lips. "It will be worth it, I suspect." He bumped his forehead against hers affectionately. "I told you I'm a hard man to kill, Tessalyn. You should believe me and trust me on that."  
  
She sighed deeply and looked at him with such a sad expression; Duncan instinctively tightened his hold on her.  
  
"I had an old boyfriend who told me I wasn't very good."  
  
What the hell! Duncan's expression on hearing her words spoke volumes to anyone who knew him well. But Tessalyn didn't have enough experience to recognize the calm even tone of his voice as the true threat it was. "And what did this old boyfriend say exactly, Sweetheart?"  
  
"He said I wasn't very good. If I were better in bed than he wouldn't.um.well.he wouldn't be finished quite so quickly. It seemed like we would just get started and then it was over."  
  
"I see." Duncan flipped her onto her back so quickly Tessalyn's eyes were huge green orbs against her pale skin when he gazed down at her. "Now, there is one thing we need to get straight, Sweetheart, before you fall asleep, and you are going to sleep, Tessalyn, because you are facing a difficult day tomorrow and I've had a hard night. And I mean 'hard' in the literal and figurative sense, lass." He gave her a meaningful look. "You are not deficient in any area that I've noticed, in any way or manner. If a man told you that you were, he was an idiot! I suspect in this old boyfriend's case, an idiot with a distressing sexual problem."  
  
Tessalyn tried to speak. "But."  
  
"No, I'm not finished, Sweetheart," Duncan kissed her into silence and she felt the heat of his kiss all the way down to her toes, "Feel that, Tessalyn?" He asked softly, pressing her into the covers. "That is the only sign I need to tell me that you and I are going to be very compatible sexually. "That," Duncan used his more powerful legs to spread her thighs before pressing his hard erection against her softness, allowing her to feel exactly what kind of effect she had on him, "and the way you watch me, the way your eyes close when I'm hard against you, the way your breath quickens, and the way your heart races, especially if I were to do this." He unbuttoned the first two buttons of her silk shirt, exposing creamy breasts before closing his mouth gently over one nipple.  
  
A small moan escaped her.  
  
Duncan lifted his head and gave her a knowing smile. "See?" He said with masculine satisfaction.  
  
She opened her eyes. "I'm beginning to think that maybe you might be right. We might suit, if you don't expect too much. Promise me you won't expect too much, Duncan?"  
  
The look he gave her was tender beyond words and it brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I'll only expect what I know to expect." Duncan promised.  
  
It took Tessalyn a second to realize his promise wasn't exactly the one she had asked for. She gave him a wary look.  
  
The Highlander kissed the end of her pert, freckled nose and rolled over to his back, pulling her up against him and into his arms once again. "Now, Sweetheart, before we both spend the entire day tomorrow nodding off, would you please go to sleep?"  
  
"Okay." She mumbled, settling back into a comfortable position against his body.  
  
She could feel his erection. "Duncan?" She asked softly.  
  
"No." He answered before she could finish her question.  
  
"You don't even know what I was going to ask?"  
  
"Yes, I do." He replied smugly, cupping her head and forcing it back down on top of his chest.  
  
"No, you don't. You couldn't possibly." She argued, her head popping back up again. "I was just going to say that since you think we stand a chance of being so compatible and all, and I'm.well.."  
  
"No." He stated again, this time enfolding her in an embrace so tight she couldn't raise her head.  
  
"How can you say 'no' when you haven't even heard what I'm going to ask?" She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"The answer is 'no', Tessalyn. It's late, you're exhausted more than you know, and I promised you that I wouldn't take advantage tonight. You need to know that you can trust me and my word."  
  
"It wouldn't be taking advantage if I asked for it?" She managed to lift her face a few inches, her sleepy eyes were filled with fresh desire.  
  
Duncan looked down at her and grinned. "No." He stated firmly again.  
  
She gave him a dirty look. "Stubborn Scot."  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod heard her and chuckled. "Go to sleep, Tessalyn."  
  
"Bossy." She muttered, taking the sting out of the intended insult by kissing his chest as she said it.  
  
"Authoritative." Duncan corrected her with a smart little slap to her bare bottom.  
  
"Ouch!" She jumped and then found herself grinning. Playful was nice. "Duncan?"  
  
"No! NO! NO!" He growled, tightening his embrace to the point she could barely breathe as he rocked her back and forth.  
  
Tessalyn giggled at his tactics and gave up. She closed her eyes and proceeded to fall asleep. She could still feel his erection against her stomach as she drifted off; content in their intimacy, such as it was.  
  
It was a relief to know she had found her sex appeal again.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Good morning, Rich. Want some breakfast?" Duncan asked his student as he stepped off the elevator.  
  
"I already ate, Mac." Richie told him as he looked over at the assortment of breakfast items sitting out on the counter.  
  
"Since when has that ever stopped you before?" Duncan asked in good humor.  
  
"Good point. Yeah, Mac, I'd love to have some."  
  
Richie sat down at the bar and watched the older Immortal break eggs for an omelet.  
  
Duncan looked up, recognized the appetite in Richie's eyes and broke three more eggs than he had originally planned.  
  
"So.Mac." Richie grinned, "Where's the lovely lady from last night?"  
  
Duncan gave his student a warning glance. "Still sleeping."  
  
"Really?" Richie laughed. "Must be tired."  
  
"Rich." Duncan spoke softly, issuing the warning verbally this time.  
  
Richie held his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay, time out..I was just kidding." Looking back at the mound of covers on the bed, Richie laughed. "She's under there somewhere?"  
  
MacLeod looked up too and saw the humor of the situation. "Aye. Somewhere."  
  
"It's not that cold outside or in here, Mac." Richie pointed out.  
  
"I know. I suspect the lass' roots are more than a few generations removed from the Highlands. She demanded more covers at four o'clock this morning, proclaiming it was going to start snowing inside the loft."  
  
"You must be slipping, Mac. You should have offered to keep her warm." Richie chuckled.  
  
"I already was." Duncan tossed back.  
  
Richie didn't say a word, but his bobbing eyebrows said it for him.  
  
The Highlander laughed and shook his head. "Not even close, Rich..well.maybe close, but no cigar." He admitted truthfully. "We just met yesterday, Rich."  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but that is your bed she's sleeping in, right?" Richie grinned, his boyish smile prompting Duncan to grin in return.  
  
"It is." Duncan stated. "She needed my protection, Rich. I couldn't take advantage of that."  
  
"Gotcha." Richie nodded. "Must have been hard?" Richie kept a straight face but Duncan saw through it.  
  
"You have no idea!" He groaned, slicing up some ingredients to add to the omelets.  
  
Richie laughed and hopped down from his seat to pour himself some orange juice.  
  
"She really teaches History?" The young man asked.  
  
"Aye, she really does." Duncan told him.  
  
"Well, the way I see it, Mac, half your battle is won. She's gotta like old things, right?"  
  
MacLeod rolled his eyes. "Drink your juice, smart guy! I'm going to wake the lady so she may eat with us. Try to behave, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Mac. No problem." Richie chuckled.  
  
Duncan MacLeod didn't believe that for one second but he chuckled as he walked over to the other end of his loft and stared down at the mound of covers in the center of his bed.  
  
Tessalyn was buried under there.somewhere.  
  
"Sweetheart?" He called softly, lifting a few of the covers in hopes of uncovering her pretty auburn head.  
  
He got flashy red toenails instead.  
  
It surprised a laugh out of him. When the devil had she turned herself around to the foot of the bed, and why?  
  
Shaking his head, still grinning, he dug under the other end, finally succeeding in uncovering the pretty lady. "Tessalyn?" He called, sitting beside her and brushing the hair off her face. Sunlight was streaming through the windows and MacLeod got his first good look at the bonny lass in his bed without benefit of make-up.  
  
Seventeen freckles. Porcelain skin. Long sweeping lashes covering eyes he knew to be a bright intelligent green. Soft kissable lips and a sweet smile she wore even while sleeping that clearly declared this lady was indeed Pollyanna.  
  
The sun hit her auburn mass of curls and flashed the room with glorious color.  
  
"Och, ye are a bonny lass, are ye no't?" He whispered to her, his Scottish accent heavy as he leaned down to kiss her awake.  
  
Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck. "Duncan?"  
  
"Aye, lass. Tis mornin', time to wake up."  
  
"I don't want to." She told him softly before turning on her side and promptly ignoring him.  
  
MacLeod chuckled and kissed her a second time.  
  
She responded a second time, drawing him closer as he kissed her. But when he reminded her again that she needed to wake up, her response was the same. Only this time she added a request. "Come back to bed with me, Duncan. We don't have to get up. It's Saturday."  
  
MacLeod looked up at Richie and shrugged, knowing the younger Immortal was probably listening to every word, even from that distance.  
  
Richie didn't miss much when he set his mind to it.  
  
"Tessalyn, I'm cooking breakfast and I want you to wake up and eat it." He told her softly, kissing her closed eyes.  
  
"I love your bed, Duncan," was her reply to that.  
  
The Highlander laughed.  
  
"You'll like my breakfast too, Sweetheart. Come on, wake up, Richie is here and Adam and Kattie will be here shortly."  
  
"Richie's here?" She squeaked, bolting up. "Where? Why didn't you say so? Duncan, people will get the wrong idea if they see me in your bed!"  
  
"Really?" He asked with a smug expression.  
  
"Yes, really." Her attention was captured by the tapestry on the wall in front of her. "That's lovely, Duncan. When did you move the bed?"  
  
He covered his mouth with his palm and attempted not to laugh in her face again. "I didn't." He finally managed. "You turned around."  
  
She looked down at the bed and gave a short laugh. "Oh, I do that sometimes." She shrugged. "It always confuses me."  
  
Seeing the laughter on his face and in his eyes, she lectured him primly. "Don't laugh at me, Duncan. I'm not really a morning person."  
  
"I'll try to refrain from doing so in the future." He told her.  
  
She made a face at him. "No, you won't. You're having too much fun. I can see it on your face, Duncan MacLeod. And what are you doing?" She asked him as he invaded her personal space, his handsome face less than an inch from hers, their noses touching.  
  
"Admiring your freckles." He answered with a cocky grin.  
  
She covered her face with both palms. "Don't!" She cried. "I hate them. They've been there for years. They make me look like a little girl, rather than a grown woman."  
  
The Highlander shook his head and grabbed her hands, preventing her from hiding her pretty face from him. "Not a wee bit, Lass. They tempt a man to kiss 'em, aye, but he don't think of ye as a wee lass when he looks at 'em." He winked at her as he charmed her with his thick Highland burr.  
  
Tessalyn threw her arms around his neck and impulsively kissed him.  
  
Duncan reciprocated her affectionate kiss, ignoring the snort of disgust he heard from Richie.  
  
When she had been thoroughly kissed, The Highlander tweaked her nose. "Let me prepare breakfast, Sweetheart. Why don't you visit with Richie and MacGregor while I do?"  
  
"MacGregor!" She shouted. "I forgot about him. Is he okay? He'll need some breakfast and oops, he's probably already needed a litter box, which we don't have; and you have such pretty hardwood floors too."  
  
"Calm down." Duncan chuckled. "He's had a can of tuna this morning, fresh water, a small serving of milk, and as for the other, I made a make-shift box with a little newspaper and sawdust in it last night. He's a smart cat, he found it quick enough."  
  
Tessalyn laughed. "I forgot how commanding you can be. You just take charge, don't you, Duncan MacLeod?"  
  
"Not always," he winked at her, "sometimes I let someone else do it." He added suggestively, kissing her once more before heading back to the kitchen section of the loft.  
  
Kattie had been right, as usual. That man hadn't been innocent in years.  
  
And he had already told her he wanted her and planned to have her.  
  
For the first time in a long time, Tessalyn Campbell bounced out of bed with a huge smile on her face.  
  
When she spotted Richie watching her, her hands shot to the hem of Duncan's shirt, quickly reassuring herself that all vulnerable areas were sufficiently covered.  
  
She wasn't completely naked; she was wearing a silk shirt, but it came as close to her nightmares of teaching a classroom full of young males in her birthday suit as it could realistically come.  
  
She gave Duncan's young friend a weak smile. "Good morning, Richie."  
  
"Good morning, Tessalyn." He grinned, accurately sensing how embarrassed she was; the young man graciously directed his attention to Mac. "So, Mac, you need me for anything else today besides watching the dojo?"  
  
"Not yet." MacLeod answered Rich but his eyes were on Tessalyn. "After breakfast we'll talk about it."  
  
"Tessalyn?" He called gently.  
  
"Yes, Duncan?"  
  
"Why don't you come over here and drink some juice?"  
  
Frowning at the way his suggestions sometimes sounded like orders, the sleepy woman reluctantly climbed up on the barstool adjacent to Richie's. "Okay, but I'm not really much of a breakfast person either."  
  
"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Duncan informed her with a smirk.  
  
Sighing deeply, Tessalyn propped her elbows up on his counter and placed her chin in her braced palms. "How come I get the feeling I'm going to become a 'breakfast person' all of the sudden?"  
  
Richie laughed and handed her a piece of toast he had just buttered and slathered with strawberry jam. "Here, eat this, it will help give you the strength you're going to need to argue with him all day."  
  
Tessalyn laughed and accepted the offering, taking a bite of it, unknowingly leaving a small drop of jam on the corner of her mouth.  
  
Duncan leaned across the counter and kissed it off of her. "Ummm, that was sweet." He commented with a sexy wink.  
  
Tessalyn turned back to Richie. "Pass the bacon. I'm going to need protein; lots of it."  
  
The Highlander grinned and flipped her omelet.  
  
A few minutes later, Duncan lifted his head as he felt the approaching presence of another Immortal. A few seconds after that, he heard Kattie yelling at that Immortal.  
  
He chuckled. "Adam and Kattie are on their way up."  
  
"It sounds as if Kattie is yelling." Tessalyn announced as she scooped another bite of her omelet into her mouth.  
  
Duncan noticed that his lass didn't appear too upset by that discovery. He looked at her for elaboration of her lack of concern. Tessalyn shrugged and grinned. "Kattie isn't a morning person either."  
  
"Damnit! How can you just stand there like that, looking smug, when you know I'm right about this?" Kattie yelled as Adam lifted the gate and stepped into The Highlander's loft.  
  
"Good morning." Adam smiled at the loft's occupants. "Come on, Elf, give it a rest and say 'hi'."  
  
The Elf turned to everybody, said, "Hi," and then immediately pivoted back around to fuss at Adam. "You should have told me sooner, you irritating man, and you know it!"  
  
"Looks like she's gotten to know him pretty fast." Richie commented with a chuckle, earning a laugh out of Duncan for the remark.  
  
"Kattie, you're being rude. You haven't even been introduced to Richie and you are behaving very badly in front of him." Tessalyn told her friend.  
  
"Can it, Pollyanna! I'm furious and I have every right to be!"  
  
Adam laughed and ignored the Elf glaring at him in favor of searching Duncan's refrigerator. "Got any beer?"  
  
MacLeod gave his friend a doubtful look. "It's a little early, is it not?" His burr slipped out and Tessalyn couldn't keep from smiling at him.  
  
"Look over there, MacLeod; see The Elf, the one glaring and cursing me under her breath; I've just spent the entire night and all morning with her; trust me, it isn't too early for a beer. It's never too early for a beer actually."  
  
Tessalyn turned to her friend. "Have you been mean to Adam, Kattie? After he was nice enough to escort you to his place when yours was broken into? And allowed you to spend the night there?"  
  
Kattie crossed her arms and turned her glare on her best friend. "He didn't tell me until a few minutes ago that my apartment was broken into! He deserves everything he gets."  
  
MacLeod turned to Methos with a questioning look.  
  
Picking up on it, Adam explained. "We were busy. And I didn't see any sense in alarming her any earlier than necessary. As you can see, she didn't handle it well." He took a long pull on his beer and winked at his Elf.  
  
"I didn't handle it well!" She shouted, stomping over to the oldest Immortal and glaring up at him. "Why you pompous, smug, arrogant."  
  
"Careful." Adam smirked. "You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings after I was kind enough to.take care of you..all night last night.and this morning." His tone was blatantly suggestive.  
  
Richie and Duncan exchanged a knowing look.  
  
No wonder Methos was in such a good mood!  
  
"Kattie, sit down and allow Duncan to fix you some breakfast. You'll feel better afterward." Tessalyn advised sweetly. "Didn't you sleep well?"  
  
The Elf rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Elf, didn't you sleep well?" Adam inquired; his smug expression enough to send the hot-tempered little spitfire over the edge. "You should have told me, maybe there was something I could have done to help you?"  
  
That was the last straw. "Adam, would you please bend down here for a minute?" She asked him in a falsely sweet voice, crooking a petite finger at him.  
  
"Why, Elf?" He inquired with an even expression.  
  
"Because I'm going to smack you right in the kisser and you're too tall way up there for me to do it!" She yelled.  
  
"I think not." Adam grinned.  
  
"Kattie!" Tessalyn gasped. "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"Him!" Kattie pointed at Adam in her frustration and then turned a bright red when she realized how it must have sounded.  
  
Adam threw back his head and laughed hard before picking up the petite woman and swinging her into his arms. He took advantage of the fact he had surprised Kattie into an open-mouth stare by covering her mouth with a very carnal kiss.  
  
"Oh." Tessalyn remarked; the last one in the room to realize that the two had become lovers.  
  
Adam thoroughly kissed his Elf, set the stunned woman back on her feet, and took another sip of his beer. "So, MacLeod, you preparing us breakfast or what? The Elf and I worked up an appetite last night and this morning." He winked at his lover.  
  
Kattie stomped back over to Tessa and hopped up on an available barstool. "I may have to kill the smug bastard."  
  
Duncan grinned at the comment but answered Methos instead. "Omelet okay with your beer?"  
  
"Sounds great." Methos grabbed a clean glass and poured orange juice for his Elf. "Here you go, Elf, vitamin C, it's good for you. That should keep you quiet for a time while you drink it." He added with another punishing kiss as he served it to her.  
  
Kattie turned to her best friend with a 'can-you-believe-this-guy look' before asking her, "What method do you think would work best?"  
  
"Method for what?" Tessalyn took the bait.  
  
"Murder." Kattie announced out loud. "If I were to kill Mr. Humble over there, what method do you think I should employ?"  
  
Tessalyn covered her mouth with her palm in an attempt not to laugh at Adam's expense.  
  
"I mean it, Tess, come on, what do you think? You know I value your opinion. Now that I've hooked up with Mr. Nice and Shy; wasn't that what you thought he was last night upon meeting him? Yes, I believe it was, so now that I'm having to deal with all the serious consequences of getting involved with this insufferable man, what do you think will be the best method for getting rid of him?"  
  
Tessalyn couldn't hold in her laughter any more, she broke into giggles as she looked up at Duncan's and Adam's amused faces. "Hey, Kattie, don't blame me!" She laughed.  
  
"You're the one who dragged me to Joe's last night, aren't you?" Kattie thumped her fingers on the counter.  
  
"I accepted Duncan's date and suggestion I bring a friend." Tessalyn countered and couldn't resist adding, "You were the one who took one look at Adam and remarked that he had all sorts of interesting angles to him. And if I remember correctly, it wasn't me but you who said you'd like to climb his body like he was a tree."  
  
Adam laughed at that little revelation. Duncan and Richie chuckled as well.  
  
Kattie shrugged. "So I like to climb trees, what can I say? It's not my fault he has the personality of one too."  
  
Adam thought that was a hoot and immediately came around the counter to nuzzle his irritated Elf on her ear, whispering, "If you're a good girl and finish all of MacLeod's breakfast, I just might find time for you to climb me again."  
  
Despite the fact she was mad enough to box both his ears, Kattie O'Hara couldn't ignore the pool of warmth that had settled a few inches below her waist. "Damn." She muttered to herself and proceeded to ignore the look Adam had given her which clearly told her he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on her.  
  
He truly was insufferable.  
  
But cute, very cute, Kattie acknowledged silently; and hung well too, she tossed in as an afterthought.  
  
That lusty recollection brought a quick grin to her pretty face.  
  
He was still insufferable though.  
  
"Duncan, would you please add some arsenic to Adam's eggs for me?"  
  
The Highlander laughed. "Wouldn't work for long, Kattie."  
  
"Kattie, you are being completely outrageous today! What will Richie think?" Tessalyn lectured.  
  
Kattie looked over to the young man leaning against the counter and smiled back at him when he grinned at her and sent a cute little wave in her direction, before turning back to her best friend. "He's not eight, Tess."  
  
Richie laughed and winked at Methos' Elf. He was beginning to understand what Mac had said last night about her having certain 'Elf qualities.'  
  
"He's still young and you are not setting a very good example." Tessalyn argued softly.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Kattie drew a long suffering breath, one of many that morning. "Good Lord, Tess, he's a grown man; and take my word for it, he's older than he looks. He's hardly offended by anything I've said or done. And while we're discussing it, I've been so wrapped up in dealing with Mr. Duplicity over there; I failed to mention what a lovely little sleeping ensemble you're wearing this morning. Man's shirt, isn't it? Quite the little eye-catcher! Not in your usual style at all, I might add."  
  
Tessalyn glanced down at her lack of sufficient clothing and put on a brave front. "Duncan was kind enough to lend it to me. I couldn't sleep in my clothes, could I?"  
  
"I suppose not." Kattie admitted, spinning around on her stool and taking a look at the loft for the first time since entering it. She had been so furious with Adam when they arrived that she had failed to take in her surroundings. "Nice place, Duncan. Really nice the way it is so open and all."  
  
"Thank you, Kattie." Duncan grinned.  
  
"Nice tapestry over the bed." She commented offhand.  
  
Duncan and Methos leaned back against the sink side by side, one holding a beer while the other held orange juice, and watched as the little spitfire's eyes grew twice their normal size. "Holy Shit!"  
  
Tessalyn kicked her friend under the counter. "Kat!"  
  
"Tess!" The spitfire yelled back.  
  
Tessalyn gave her a hard look.  
  
Kattie looked over at her friend. "Did you notice.?"  
  
"Yes, I did." Tessalyn rushed to answer, shooting the shocked Elf another warning look.  
  
Gathering her composure, Kattie started to giggle. "So..how did you sleep last night? I imagine Duncan has a very comfortable bed."  
  
"I had a little trouble sleeping actually, but it wasn't the bed's fault. I couldn't quit thinking about everything."  
  
"I bet." The Elf smirked, walking into the middle of the room. "Oh look, Tessalyn, Duncan has some rocks sitting out on his table. What a nice geological display."  
  
"Yes, it is." Tessalyn agreed with a hard edge to her voice you seldom heard from her.  
  
MacLeod had to suppress another grin. He certainly had to do quite a bit of that since he had met the lovely lass and her friend. "Actually, I had three rocks on display, but someone took one of them."  
  
"I'm sure they must have needed it." Tessalyn added quickly.  
  
"That's what their note said." Duncan smirked.  
  
Kattie glanced up at the spiral staircase and the door at the top of it. "Don't you worry that someone might pop in sometime, uninvited?"  
  
"Not really. I generally know how to handle anyone who would." Duncan replied easily enough.  
  
"More eggs, Sweetheart?" Duncan asked Tessalyn.  
  
"No, no thank you, Duncan. I'm full."  
  
"Good." He told her gently. "Why don't you shower and then we can discuss the break-ins and where to go first?"  
  
It was another order politely requested. He was right though. They had to deal with the police and their belongings, if they had any left.  
  
Tessalyn was just glad he was going with her. If the questions from the cops got too annoying, there was no doubt in her mind that Duncan could handle them. He seemed capable of handling anybody.  
  
"If you will excuse me, I'll just pop into the shower and get ready." Tessalyn sighed.  
  
"You'll find everything you need in there already, Tessalyn. I sat it out for you while you were sleeping." Duncan told her politely.  
  
"Take your time, Tess, we'll wait for you." Kattie added, plopping down in the middle of the couch. She directed her next words to the men watching her. "She will need a little time to adjust to the idea of finding her home trashed; might be a long shower." She warned.  
  
Methos sat down beside her, immediately sprawling into a comfortable position, somehow managing to include her in his slouch. She found herself sliding into him with her head against his shoulder while he kicked up his feet and placed them all over Duncan's coffee table. "You've known her a long time, Elf." He remarked easily.  
  
"Yes, all our lives for the most part. We told you that last night." Kattie reminded him, frowning at how easily he had manipulated her into cuddling him. Didn't the hard-headed man realize she was still pissed at him?  
  
Duncan came around the table, claiming a seat in the chair opposite them. Richie joined him on the other side. "Kattie, I want to help her." Duncan stated and his eyes assured Kattie he was telling her the absolute truth. "Can you think of any reason why these things are happening to both of you?"  
  
Adam kissed the top of her head. "Any clues at all would be helpful, Elf." He squeezed her once and then took another swig of his beer. "We're not terribly inclined to go to the police very often if that's a concern of yours."  
  
She glared at him. "We haven't done anything wrong." She protested his implication.  
  
"Maybe not wrong, Kattie, but perhaps something questionable that might provoke others to pursue you?" Duncan suggested diplomatically.  
  
The Elf gave him a look that clearly stated she saw through that ploy. "No, Duncan! We are innocent of any wrong doing, I swear it. We're teachers and researchers. That's it!"  
  
"Hey, I believe them." Richie declared, earning him a silencing glance from the other two Immortals. "Okay, just letting you know that maybe they're telling the truth, you know? Maybe they didn't do anything wrong? Maybe someone is after them for something they are about to do? Or something they found out? Whatever. There are millions of reasons someone might come after somebody."  
  
"Out of the mouths of babes." Methos mumbled, shooting Duncan a considering look. "I have to admit, after getting to know The Elf a little better last night, aside from a few misdemeanors and a prudish law still on certain states' books; she really isn't the criminal type."  
  
The Elf turned a bright red, sunk into the cushions, and glared at her new lover.  
  
He chuckled and kissed her spunky hair a second time.  
  
"Well, even if you believe me capable of a crime, I assure you that Pollyanna isn't. She would never break the law willingly. I mean, we're talking about a woman who actually waits for the little walking green man before she crosses the street." Kattie grumbled.  
  
MacLeod smiled. "Not any law?"  
  
Kattie grinned, "Well, possibly a prudish one still on certain states' books, but anything else..definitely not."  
  
MacLeod grinned, sat back and relaxed in his chair. "Then let's consider Richie's theory. What are you about to do?"  
  
"Teach classes, grade papers, give a lecture, finish a research paper; the usual stuff teachers do." Kattie quipped.  
  
"If we assume the teaching, grading and lectures aren't responsible for those men coming after you, then that leaves research." Adam pointed out.  
  
"Our research is on historical events, documents, digs, archived research, there isn't anything that would warrant someone wanting to break into our homes. I mean even my wildest theories have only generated snide comments from my peers, nothing more."  
  
"And Tessalyn's research?" Duncan asked.  
  
"Hers is even more accepted by the academic community, although she is branching off into a bit of a different take on this last one, but it's nothing."  
  
"I know, I know.nothing to warrant this type of thing." Adam finished for her. "You're beginning to sound like a broken record, Elf."  
  
"Hey, I'm not the one continually insisting we did something wrong!" She argued defiantly.  
  
"Yet, you are the ones who have been chased down alleys and had your homes broken into, hmm?" He countered smugly.  
  
She wanted to smack him again. "Okay, I'll admit something is up, but I swear we aren't in on it!"  
  
"I believe them." Richie threw in a second time for good measure.  
  
"Thank you, Richie. I appreciate it and I'm sure Tessalyn does too." Kattie smiled sweetly at the young man.  
  
Methos scoffed and swallowed his beer.  
  
"Ignore him. He's being difficult..again." Kattie added, tossing Adam an irritated look.  
  
"You mentioned Tessalyn's research was branching into something different this time.what did you mean by that?" Duncan asked curiously.  
  
Kattie started to laugh, obviously enjoying the subject. "Well, an argument could be made for the fact she's spent just a little too much time around me."  
  
"How so?" Duncan's lips curved at the petite Elf.  
  
"She can explain it better, at least she is closer to the subject, but once again, I've got to tell you it isn't anything that warrants."  
  
"Save it! We've heard it already!" Methos laughed, pulling the spitfire across his lap and covering her objection with a lusty kiss.  
  
Kattie gave up struggling and decided to just allow the smug man his kiss. After all, he was turning out to be a bit more difficult to handle than she had originally surmised.  
  
Richie looked over at Mac and laughed. "He seems in a very good mood today, doesn't he? I've never seen him quite so.happy."  
  
"It's a side of him we haven't seen before." Duncan acknowledged.  
  
"Is it just me or does it sort of scare you, Mac?" Richie asked with a broad grin.  
  
"It will take some getting used to." MacLeod laughed and then looked up when he noticed Tessalyn coming out of the bathroom. She was wearing her clothes from the previous night and Duncan already missed seeing his blue shirt on her.  
  
Her hair was wet and she was holding a towel up to it, working to mop up the majority of water still clinging to the locks. "What did I miss?" She asked lightly, spotting all of them sitting around the table, obviously having a discussion. Her eyes were bright green when she noticed Kattie in Adam's lap.  
  
"Come over here, Sweetheart." Duncan instructed gently, holding out his arm to her.  
  
She obeyed happily with every intention of sitting on the edge of his chair, but he thwarted that plan and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
Methos gave him an arched look but managed to refrain from commenting on his action.  
  
MacLeod resisted the urge to kiss Tessalyn's lips, but he did plant an affectionate kiss on the top of her wet head. "Tessalyn, we were just discussing yours and Kattie's research."  
  
"Why? I mean we love to discuss our work, but most people aren't that interested in it."  
  
"We aren't most people." Duncan informed her lightly, ignoring the looks Richie and Methos tossed at him.  
  
"Kattie said your research is branching in a different direction?"  
  
"She's loving it too." Tessalyn grinned and glanced at her best friend.  
  
"You know it!" Kattie grinned back.  
  
"What's different about it this time?" Duncan asked.  
  
"I've always researched key figures, or historic battles, documented events, that sort of thing and after digging through all the various accounts; tried to come up with an analytical summary of the event that is less subjective and more objective; or as objective as the paper can be considering we weren't there at the time and didn't witness the actual event." Tessalyn was in full lecture mode and Duncan grinned as he wrapped his arm around her hip and listened to her speak.  
  
"Boring." Kattie interjected, earning her a smart little slap on the hip from Adam.  
  
"You'll pay for that." She grumbled.  
  
"Promise?" He leered at her.  
  
She giggled and shook her head. "You are impossible."  
  
Tessalyn ignored both of them and continued on. "Anyway, Kattie has been after me to skip the usual events everyone always writes papers about and search for something of interest and historical significance that you don't see everyday."  
  
"My suggestion and it was brilliant." Kattie threw in, grinning happily.  
  
Tessalyn turned to Duncan and sighed. "I got tired of fighting her and just gave up."  
  
"So what did you decide to research?" Duncan sported an interested smile.  
  
"You!" Tessalyn chuckled. "Not you, per se, but the legend of Duncan MacLeod." She elaborated.  
  
MacLeod's smile faded. "The legend of Duncan MacLeod?"  
  
"I told you yesterday when we met after class that there was a Duncan MacLeod in Scottish legend?"  
  
"Yes, you did." He nodded.  
  
"That's what I've been researching this past summer. Kattie and I went to Glenfinnan on the shores of Lock Shiel; that's where this legend originates. Oh, Duncan, it's so beautiful there! It gets extremely cold at night, but it really is beautiful."  
  
"She had the manager of the inn where we stayed bring up extra blankets every night we were there." Kattie laughed. "I think if we had stayed another night, the poor woman would have handed her an Arctic parka to wear, just to get her to stop ordering more blankets."  
  
"It did get cold at night." Tessa stated dramatically.  
  
"It was freaking summer, Tess, and you walked around bundled up like you were about to face a blizzard." Kattie laughed and looked over at Adam, who for some reason didn't smile at the humor of it.  
  
"So you spent some time in Glenfinnan, researching this legend?" Duncan's voice was strangely remote.  
  
Tessalyn nodded. "Yes. We dug around in all the old records and talked to the elders in the community, researched different family records, things like that. I had already heard of the legend but it is a small one, mostly centered on the location of Glenfinnan, and hardly accounted very many other places." Her green eyes grew brighter and Duncan's lips turned upward a fraction at her obvious enthusiasm.  
  
"Yet, once I started digging further; it was just so fascinating to research. You know, some of the legend is obviously exaggerated tales told down through the families, but there's always some basis for truth somewhere, if you know where to look for it. And the legend of Duncan MacLeod has turned out to be something truly special."  
  
"Tessa's paper addresses how one legend gets started and through the telling from generation to generation, often sparks more stories as it lives on. It's the historical summary of one legend from its initial beginnings." Kattie announced excitedly; her enthusiasm for her friend's research more than obvious.  
  
Dead silence greeted their words.  
  
"I see." Duncan finally stated as he studied the sweet face of the lady in his lap. "You must have been shocked when I introduced myself to you?" An ironic smile appeared on his handsome face.  
  
"You know it." She laughed. "Remember? I told you that you couldn't be him!"  
  
"Yes, you did."  
  
"I mean I was writing a paper on Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, and here he comes into my classroom, introducing himself to me. It did throw me for a moment. Your parents probably heard the legend, Duncan, and named you for it, you know?"  
  
"I told you last night that the legendary MacLeod is a brave warrior. It's said that he came back from the dead and avenged his father's death by killing the Viking responsible. He also saved the Clan. It's an impressive legend to be named after, and you know the part that is really interesting is that his name keeps turning up all over the place. It does," she added excitedly, "in China, and Japan, and Europe, spanning several centuries and he's always described very similarly and he's always helping someone in some fashion. It's so strange how one legend in one culture could span several centuries, across different countries, into different cultures, yet remain essentially very much the same."  
  
"I keep telling her, Duncan, it must be the same man; too many similarities, but she won't believe me." Kattie remarked offhand.  
  
"It can't be the same man, several centuries apart." Tessalyn argued in a huff that was obviously an old argument between the two women.  
  
"Why not? I stumbled across one." Kattie mused, chuckling over her own comment.  
  
"You did not! You are just a little too imaginative for your own good. Or that of your career." Tessalyn added.  
  
"That imagination of mine is what is responsible for you even bothering to look into this legend you've found. If it wasn't for me researching my own legend, damn his elusive hide, you never would have been interested enough to do a little research on yours." Kattie countered with a knowing grin.  
  
"This is an old argument, Kattie."  
  
"Yes, it is, and I'm still right. Admit it, Tessa, if you hadn't heard me go on and on about the elusive Methos who keeps popping up periodically throughout Egypt, you wouldn't have decided to look into how many times this legendary Duncan MacLeod pops up."  
  
"Methos?" Adam tried not to choke on the question.  
  
She frowned. "He's not a legend really, although I'm finding more and more on him." Kattie admitted in a cheerful tone. "He's more like a name that keeps turning up in various hieroglyphs; first one here and there, randomly mentioned for his activities and contributions, and then, bam!, again a hundred years later, the same name, and Methos isn't a name you run across all that often, even back in those times. The kicker is whenever the work contains a description of him; they are more similar than dissimilar, plus it just sounds like him!"  
  
"Kattie's imagination took hold and she's now convinced this man lived several centuries and is the same person." Tessalyn explained gently.  
  
"You don't have to announce it like I need psychiatric counseling," Kattie huffed. "Tessa, it really isn't nice to insinuate I'm nuts on this. Noah lived hundreds of years, you know?"  
  
"According to man's recording of it; and man is often wrong." Tessalyn argued.  
  
"He's the same guy. I know it. I feel it. And as my best friend you should support me in my belief." Kattie snapped.  
  
Tessalyn immediately hopped out of Duncan's lap and sat down beside her best friend, hugging her. "As not only your best friend but sister that our parents didn't have, I accept whatever you wish to believe about this guy, and I support you one-hundred percent. That's what friends are for."  
  
Kattie's lips twitched and she looked back over to Tessalyn's pretty face. "And as a peer?"  
  
"Well, as a peer, I'd say you're a complete whacko, totally out there, off the rocker, around the bend, one brick shy of a full load, your elevator doesn't go all the way to the top."  
  
Kattie chuckled. "I get the idea, no need to go on any more."  
  
The two women looked at each other with amusement and started laughing.  
  
The three Immortals weren't.  
  
Methos was the first one to speak. "Elf, these men that approached you the other night, did you notice anything in particular about them?"  
  
MacLeod narrowed his eyes and watched Methos carefully. "What are you saying, Adam?"  
  
Adam shrugged lightly. "Just wondering if these men carried any distinguishing marks or scars? Something to help identify them, perhaps?"  
  
"The police asked the same thing, but I couldn't think of any, other than the dark suits and nasty guns they pointed at us." Tessalyn answered.  
  
Adam noticed that The Elf was frowning. "Elf?"  
  
"I'm trying to remember exactly what it looked like, but I'm not really sure. It was pretty dark."  
  
"What?" Duncan and Methos both asked.  
  
"Tess, do you remember the biggest guy, the one you took out first?" Kattie turned to Tessa.  
  
"Took out?" Richie asked in surprise. "Did you take this guy out, Tessalyn? I wouldn't have thought it of you. Good job."  
  
Tessalyn ignored Richie's praise and stared at the rug instead of up at any of the people around her.  
  
Duncan tilted his head to the side, trying to see her expression. "Sweetheart?" He asked gently. "What move did you use to take this guy down?"  
  
Disgusted with the whole conversation, Tessalyn lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "I didn't exactly take the guy out, or down, or anywhere actually."  
  
"Tess, what are you talking about? I was there, remember? One minute we were standing there, four guys all around us, pointing guns and the next, I look up and you've got two guys on the ground. It was amazing, so I thought, hell, only two more to go, so I punch the guy closest to me in the balls and look up and you've just kicked the last guy's gun out of his hand. Great kick by the way. I meant to tell you that later that night, but forgot with everything else going on." Kattie grinned.  
  
Tessalyn looked at every one of them and sighed. "Kat, I didn't take out two guys at once. I mean, I did, but I didn't really intend to."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kattie frowned.  
  
"I tripped." Tessalyn stated quietly.  
  
"What?" Kattie leaned in closer to her friend.  
  
"I tripped." Tessalyn repeated, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
"Tripped?" Kattie asked, clearly shocked at the word.  
  
"Yes, tripped. You've seen me do it a thousand times, Kattie, it's not that difficult of a concept; and quite frankly, you should be accustomed to it by now. I tripped. I was standing there, looking at the guns thinking our number was up and the next thing I know, I've tripped over that big guy's shoes, my God, they must have been size fourteens or something, anyway, I go tumbling into him and he tumbles into the next guy and we're all three on the ground. I looked up and you had decided to punch one of the other guys in the ba.in a vulnerable location, and I thought to myself, okay, only one more to go. He was holding a gun and my reach was such I thought I could make it, so I kicked the gun out of his hand. You grabbed my hand and yelled; 'run!' and we're off, end of story."  
  
No one said anything for at least a full minute.  
  
Kattie started to giggle and the more she giggled the more she leaned into Tessalyn. "Are you telling me we're both alive today because you are such a klutz?"  
  
"Well, I suppose you could phrase it like that, if you had to." She mumbled.  
  
"What about that kick? The last one that took out the gun? You had to have learned that defensive move in some kind of martial arts class or self- defense or something?" Kattie asked, tears of laughter filling her eyes.  
  
"You know I haven't taken any classes like that. If I had, I would have persuaded you to take them with me." Tessalyn stated simply.  
  
"Then how did you do it? I mean, Tess, it was a great kick; executed brilliantly."  
  
"Thanks. Twelve years of tap, remember? My tap instructor would be proud to hear your praise of my performance." Tessalyn chuckled.  
  
"Tap dance?" Kattie giggled. "You were able to kick that jerk's gun out of his hand because you took tap dance?"  
  
"Actually it was a kick from the Can-Can. You know the French dance where you kick really high while holding your petticoats up, so that your drawers titillate the audience? I learned that one for a recital once. I've got long legs, Kat, I always Can-Can'ed with the best of them." She quipped proudly.  
  
Kattie fell over onto Tessalyn. It didn't take long for the other woman to start laughing with her and Methos looked up at MacLeod as the two women collapsed in a pile of feminine giggles.  
  
Duncan leaned back in his chair, stunned, worried, and more than a little baffled. He looked back over at Methos.  
  
The oldest Immortal was in deep contemplation.  
  
Never a good sign, Duncan thought to himself.  
  
MacLeod's gut told him that the other Immortal already had an idea who the men were, which reminded him of Kattie's earlier question. "Kattie, why did you ask Tessalyn about the biggest of the four men? What was it you were trying to remember?"  
  
Still recovering from her laughter, Kattie gained control of her sense of humor. "Oh, yeah, Tessa, the big guy, the one with size fourteens, do you remember what the tattoo looked like on his wrist? I remember seeing one, but I didn't recognize the design."  
  
"I just remember seeing his skin was marked. Kind of hard not to notice when your whole focus is on the gun pointed at you and his wrist was next to the gun." Tessalyn quipped.  
  
Duncan MacLeod shot out of his chair and started pacing. "Joe has some questions to answer, Adam." His voice was cold, cold enough to send a shiver down Tessalyn's spine.  
  
What had happened to the gentle man who had held her in his arms until she had fallen asleep? The one who had gotten up in the middle of the night and warmed milk for her?  
  
This man pacing in front of her with the icy voice looked entirely too dangerous to be the same person.  
  
Yet, he was.  
  
"Easy, MacLeod, I'm not sure Joe would know anything about this." Adam advised softly.  
  
Spinning around to face Adam, MacLeod studied his expression. "Okay, you're saying this might be a division he hasn't heard of?"  
  
"I'm saying I've heard rumors.never substantiated. The sort of rumors that Joe Dawson would never take part in, so therefore, if true, would probably never be revealed to him."  
  
MacLeod reclaimed his seat and stared at the chess board in front of him before responding to Adam's revelation. "We talk to Joe; then we make a plan."  
  
"Agreed." Adam said quietly.  
  
Richie shook his head. "Man, if this is true; I'm not liking the sound of it."  
  
Kattie looked over at Tessalyn with a question in her eyes. Tessalyn only shrugged that she was as lost as the other woman was.  
  
Both women watched the men around them, who had at least for the time being completely forgotten they were there.  
  
Or, Tessalyn told herself, if not forgotten, had seemed to quit caring.  
  
"Duncan?" Tessalyn called his name softly, wanting to see some sign of the gentle, kind man who had promised her she was safe under his protection.  
  
His eyes gentled when he looked at her. "It's okay, Sweetheart, we'll get to the bottom of this."  
  
"You know, it has been said that my elevator doesn't go all the way to the top, but I'm not so dumb I can't tell when two men are keeping something from me. What gives?" Kattie demanded.  
  
Duncan's lips curved upward. "We're not sure just yet, Kattie. When we know, we'll let you know."  
  
Not satisfied with that answer, the little spitfire turned to Adam. "Okay, big fella, you're up. What gives?"  
  
Methos' smirk couldn't be contained, even in light of the rather somber mood he had just sunk into. "Big fella?"  
  
"Yeah, you have a problem with being called that?" Kattie dared, "because if you do, I could always change it to 'Boxer Boy'?"  
  
"Kattie!" Tessalyn shouted. "You're going to embarrass Adam, stop it."  
  
Kattie turned to her best friend. "Pollyanna, has this man displayed any characteristics this morning that indicated to you he is in any way capable of being embarrassed or even ashamed?"  
  
Tessalyn peeked around Kattie to the man sitting on the other side of her best friend. "I'm sure he has."  
  
"Thank you, Ms Campbell." Adam tilted his head in accordance of all gentlemen.  
  
"See? He's very nice, Kattie; you should stop provoking him."  
  
"As in poking a snake with a stick?" Kattie asked, grinning back at Adam.  
  
Adam leaned over and whispered in Kattie's ear. "I'll show you my snake later, Elf."  
  
Kattie cracked up but declined to offer an explanation to the others in the room as to why. "Adam, I'm serious. These guys came after us and it's obvious from your conversation with Duncan and Richie, who by the way is sitting there like he knows absolutely nothing about it, when I can see in his eyes that he does, that all of you know something! It was our lives that were threatened and our homes broken into; don't you think we deserve some kind of explanation, at least the courtesy of knowing why it might have happened?"  
  
"Adam?" Duncan gave the other Immortal a look suggesting they tell them something of the truth.  
  
"Not a word, MacLeod." Adam shook his head.  
  
The Highlander sighed. "They know we suspect someone."  
  
"And if our suspicions turn out to be true, we'll handle it and they never have to know anymore of it."  
  
"You know, Boxer-Boy, it's impolite to discuss others when they are sitting right beside you." She punched him on the arm.  
  
Adam gave her an amused look. "Elf, I'm going to keep you safe. That's all you need to know."  
  
He actually looked sincere. The Elf threw her hands up in the air. "He's stubborn. He's not going to say a word, Tess. It's up to you to find out from Duncan."  
  
Tessalyn turned and looked at Kattie like she had just announced she was going to spread wings and fly. "And just how on earth do you expect me to find out anything from a stubborn Scot?"  
  
"Use your feminine wiles. He looks as if he likes feminine wiles."  
  
"I don't have any wiles." Tessalyn replied sadly.  
  
"Yes, you do, pretty Tessalyn, but I'm not falling for them this time, so don't bother trying." Duncan informed her. "You're welcome to try them on me another time though."  
  
Tessalyn stood up. "My hair is drying; I better grab a dryer and style it before I look like Medusa."  
  
"You mean Kattie, don't you?" Adam corrected her.  
  
That earned him a second punch in the arm. "Keep it up, Boxer-Boy, and I'm going to let you have it."  
  
"I seem to remember you saying those same romantic words to me around three o'clock this morning, wasn't it?"  
  
"No shame, he has no shame at all." Kattie muttered, crossing her arms and refusing to look back up at the insufferable man.  
  
Richie coughed to cover his laugh.  
  
Tessalyn turned back to Duncan. "I have to go home, Duncan. I can't put off seeing what they've done. It's my research, isn't it? That's why you were asking about it. You think it's something to do with my paper?"  
  
MacLeod saw Adam shake his head in the negative directive, but he didn't answer to the oldest Immortal; he answered to his own conscience. "Yes, Tessalyn, I think this started because of your research. If it did, I can handle it."  
  
Kattie looked over at Duncan. "Why both of us? Our papers are on two totally different times in history."  
  
"Perhaps because you went with Tessalyn on her research trip? You are friends as well as colleagues, it stands to reason that whatever Tessalyn knows, you probably do too?" Adam suggested, feeling as if he had narrowly missed being singed by fire.  
  
"True." Kattie admitted. "I still don't understand how research into an old legend could result in."  
  
"We know.we know." Richie and Adam chanted, grinning at the petite woman.  
  
She laughed and shut up, her mind starting to turn over all the possibilities.  
  
Tessalyn retreated to the bathroom to finish getting ready.  
  
Methos watched his Elf and started to worry. When clever little elves started to think, it always led to problems.  
  
Duncan waited patiently for Tessalyn to finish getting ready. MacGregor jumped into his lap not bothering to wait for an invitation. The Highlander petted the feline and considered exactly what it was he was going to say to Tessalyn about all this.  
  
He was leaning toward telling her the truth.  
  
It wasn't something he did very often in his four hundred years, and the fact he was actually considering it with a woman he had just met, was certainly indicative of something significant.  
  
He looked up at Methos. The really old guy would probably say it meant The Highlander was losing it.  
  
Duncan smiled to himself and shrugged when Methos gave him a questioning look.  
  
MacLeod stroked MacGregor under the chin and thought about what he would say to Joe.  
  
First, he needed to get what specifics he could from Methos about these rumors he had heard.  
  
And what was he going to do with Tessalyn if Watchers were after her? She would need to stay with him for her own safety.  
  
He and Tessalyn would have to come to an understanding. As a general rule, he wasn't a man who enjoyed celibacy and especially not when the lady had a habit of sleeping on top of him.  
  
The Elf had been uncharacteristically and inconspicuously quiet the past few minutes, so it came as a surprise to all of them, self-absorbed in their own thoughts as they were when she sprung up off the couch and announced, "I'm going to help Tess."  
  
Methos and Duncan followed her with their eyes as she rushed to the bathroom, knocked on the door and burst in before being given permission.  
  
"My Elf is starting to panic. She's a bright girl. I didn't think it would take her long." Methos sighed.  
  
"I think they've been panicked since the other night when four men came at them with guns." Richie shrugged. "Who wouldn't be?"  
  
"True." Methos acknowledged, "But Duncan and I probably shouldn't have discussed the Watcher aspect in front of them."  
  
"Sorry, Methos, I was just shocked that Joe might have played a part in coming after those innocent women just because they uncovered some information on me."  
  
"And me." Methos added with a cynical curve to his smile. "But Joe wouldn't do that, MacLeod."  
  
"He's tried to kill before because of that Watcher oath, more than once in fact."  
  
Methos considered Duncan's words. "Yes, he has. But the situation was different, MacLeod. Horton, for one, wasn't innocent. He was a murderer. And Don's wife, well, he was under pressure in that situation. She was going to the press with proof. Our girls only have bits and pieces of research on a couple of old legends, no proof, just some data that probably was misrecorded at some point and a wild theory; nothing that anyone would actually believe. If they published a research paper about a man who might have possibly lived hundreds of years, no one in any real position of power would accept it, much less act upon it."  
  
"Then why would the Watchers worry about it?" Duncan asked.  
  
Methos shook his head. "No idea. Usually if a mortal is exposed to information about an Immortal, the Watchers recruit them, invite them into the organization, ask them to research or get out in the field. They aren't in the habit of issuing a termination order."  
  
"Yet, you've heard rumors there is a section that does just that?" Duncan's words prompted Methos to sink further into the cushions. He always resorted to a serious lounging position when he began to feel like his back was up against the wall.  
  
"I've heard rumors. Very hush, hush, Highlander, I'm not even certain Joe has heard them. I can't imagine Joe condoning it if he knew about it, so I'm thinking he's out of the loop."  
  
"Maybe we should bring him into the loop, then, hmm?" MacLeod picked up the phone and punched in Joe's number. "Joe? Yeah, it was a great band last night. As a matter of fact, we did have a little trouble taking them home. Their places had been broken into and searched. Look, Joe, I think the Watchers might play a hand in all this. Can we talk?"  
  
Methos watched MacLeod wince as he listened to the offended party on the other end of the line.  
  
"No, Joe, I'm not accusing you." MacLeod said wearily. "Look, Tessalyn and Kattie noticed that one of the guys from the other night had a tattoo on his wrist."  
  
Methos grinned. He could almost hear Joe's response to that without actually having to hear it.  
  
"Yeah, I know, a lot of people wear them. Look, Joe, just see what you can find out, okay? And be careful. No, Joe, I don't think this is any of Horton's followers resurrected. They aren't Immortal. No, Joe, they aren't pre-Immortals either. But they are researchers who have stumbled across the legend of one Duncan MacLeod and a certain elusive fellow documented in some of Egypt's history who went by the name of Methos."  
  
Duncan smiled. "Aye, Joe, you said it." Duncan set the phone down. "Joe's not buying into the what-a-coincidence theory either. He's going to do a little research on his own organization."  
  
"Could get him into trouble if the Watchers don't want him looking? Maybe I should spend a little more time with my good buddy, Joe?" Richie suggested.  
  
MacLeod gave his student an approving smile. He was learning. That protective instinct Richie had developed for others always made Duncan stand a little prouder when he observed his protégé. "Good idea, Rich. Watch out for Joe. Let me know if the two of you come up with anything."  
  
"Sure thing, Mac." Richie grinned at both men. "You guys take it easy, and keep an eye on the ladies."  
  
"I had planned to keep more than that on her." Methos replied.  
  
Richie laughed and stepped into the elevator.  
  
Duncan turned to Methos. "What are you going to do about your Elf?"  
  
Methos frowned. "I plan to keep her, MacLeod. You don't run across an Elf like her every century, you know? They are very rare and quite valuable when you do luck into finding one."  
  
The Highlander laughed. "The way she was looking at you just before she rushed into the bathroom with Tessalyn leaves me with the impression she still doesn't trust you much."  
  
Methos wore a cocky grin. "I told you she was a clever Elf."  
  
The clever Elf paced while Tessalyn finished drying her hair. "Did you get a load of the way they acted, Tess? And all that about it not being necessary for us to know anything; they'd take care of it! Boxer-Boy has a serious shock coming if he thinks I'll let him get away with that!"  
  
Tessalyn turned off the hair dryer, looked in the mirror and shrugged at her less than wonderful styling job before turning back around to face her friend. "You really shouldn't call him Boxer-Boy, Kattie. It's so outrageous and I'm sure it annoys him."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous, he loves it. Every name I come up with puts another grin on his smug face." Kattie waved off Tessalyn's concerns. "Did you see their expressions, Tessa? They know why this is happening."  
  
"Duncan admitted as much, Kattie." Tessalyn pointed out in a soft voice.  
  
"How?" Kattie asked, tapping her fingers on the shower door.  
  
Tessalyn didn't have an answer for that. "Good question."  
  
Kattie quit tapping long enough to glance over at her friend. "I know this is off subject and we need to get back to things life-threatening and all, but I'm dying to know..did you and Duncan.?"  
  
Tessalyn made a face. "No. He was a gentleman."  
  
"Damn him!" Kattie cursed. "Do you want me to smack him one when we go back out there? He'll have to lean down for me; he's as tall as Adam, but I'll be happy to oblige if he does." She offered happily.  
  
Tessalyn started to laugh. "Knowing Duncan, if you asked him sweetly, he probably would."  
  
"Adam didn't." Kattie sighed. "But then he's not as accommodating as Duncan."  
  
Tessalyn didn't hide her amusement. "From the way he kissed you, it looked like he was quite accommodating last night."  
  
Kattie's eyes grew brighter with excitement. "Oh, Tessa, he was wonderful! But don't you dare tell him!"  
  
Tessalyn laughed. "So, he knew what to do with you and when, etc, etc, etc?"  
  
"He knew everything! Tessa, that man knows more than any man should know. I'm absolutely exhausted and I still want him again. Even when I'm mad as hell at him, I still want him." Kattie shrugged with a short laugh. "Is that not insane? I mean, I look at him and think, if I could just run my hands across his chest one more time.or.strip those boxers off of him and .well..you get the idea. I can't look without desiring. This is bad, Tessa. You know me; I don't fall for men like this. I always keep my head. Sex and reason are two separate entities. I never mix them up."  
  
Tessalyn gave her friend a sympathetic look. "They say that falling in love mixes up sex and reason."  
  
Kattie looked completely distraught. "Oh hell. I can't love him! He's impossible! I'm not falling in love with that infuriating man out there! I don't care how well hung he is or how damn cute he looks in his boxers, I'm not falling in love with him!"  
  
Tessalyn's expression remained sympathetic. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"  
  
Kattie sighed and shook her head. "Half the time I want to kill him!"  
  
"And the other half of the time, you want to run your hands down his chest and into his boxers." Tessalyn chuckled.  
  
Kattie nodded. "Well, yeah. If you saw him in his boxers, you'd want to do the same thing, Tess."  
  
The redhead grinned. "No thanks, I'll take your word for it. I've got enough problems dealing with my attraction to a certain gentleman with a Scottish burr that comes and goes who looks pretty fantastic in black silk pajama bottoms."  
  
"Ooohhh." Kattie laughed. "I can see that." She closed her eyes. "He'd look great in black silk. You could cut them off and make them boxers?" She suggested impishly.  
  
Tessalyn laughed. "I didn't think of that. I did make a wish that they'd fall down around his ankles though."  
  
Kattie giggled. "There's my girl! You know if you had just grabbed those pajama bottoms and yanked a time or two, you might have successfully ended your celibacy streak?"  
  
Tessalyn tried to picture doing exactly that to Duncan but it was too outrageous for her. She could see Kattie doing just that to Adam, but it wasn't Tessalyn's style..yet. "I'll keep that in mind next time I'm ready for him to make love to me and he refuses as a point of honor."  
  
"Oh yeah, you go, girlfriend. Honor be damned! You're a Campbell. You've got Scottish blood! Declare a clan war and jump his bones like there's no chance for a truce. Just keep taking him prisoner, Tessa."  
  
Both women collapsed against each other giggling.  
  
"I've got an idea! Ask him if you can play with his sword." Kattie laughed again and Tessalyn almost choked. "Can you believe this is his place, Kattie! I swear I about had a cow when I realized it myself."  
  
"I've got his rock at my apartment, if it wasn't stolen." Kattie snorted before holding her sides; she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Good Grief. How are we going to return it to him?" Tessalyn asked over giggles.  
  
"Fex Ex?" Kattie suggested; her sides really hurting now.  
  
"Well, he told me he used to be in antiques so that explains the sword." Tessalyn's giggles were slowing down.  
  
Kattie drew a long breath and claimed control of her sense of humor. "You did speak to Shandra, right? She does know him and he is trustworthy?"  
  
"Oh yes, Kattie. Shandra admires him very much. And I know he is trustworthy." Tessalyn assured her confidently.  
  
"Okay, so it's just a really big coincidence that he lives in this particular loft."  
  
"One could call it Fate?" Tessalyn smiled.  
  
Kattie considered that and finally nodded. "Stranger things have happened, but you know, Tess, sometimes people help Fate along a bit, which I think is more common. Still, I told you that night he was meant for you. You love his bed, you've taken fencing; you've got rocks in your head." She laughed again.  
  
"It does seem rather pre-destined, doesn't it? But you know, Kattie, we haven't made love and it's very possible we won't be compatible sexually, although Duncan assures me he doesn't consider it even a remote possibility."  
  
"You discussed this?" Kattie's expression was amused and a bit surprised.  
  
"I didn't think it was fair to him to invest so much time in me when it might prove to be a rather pointless endeavor."  
  
Kattie shook her head. "I think I would have liked to have heard what that man on the other side of this door had to say to that!"  
  
"Oh he said a few words on it, but I think it was his demonstration that really drove his point home." Tessalyn grinned.  
  
"I bet. He strikes me as a man who can certainly do that." Kattie stared at the door. "They aren't going to wait all day, you know? We're going to have to go out there and deal with them."  
  
"And our homes." Tessalyn added with dread tinting her voice.  
  
Kattie turned back to her friend. "You really trust Duncan?"  
  
"Oh, yes, completely, absolutely."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Don't you trust Adam even a little? I mean you spent the entire night with him, obviously under very intimate circumstances."  
  
Kattie heard the hesitation in her friend's question and smiled. "We had a deal. He'd satisfy me sexually. He never promised to protect me, Tess. And I assure you, Adam is a man who will take advantage of every loophole in an agreement he can find, if it suits his purpose."  
  
"Are you sure you want to be with him then, Kattie?"  
  
Kattie turned back to her with a bright smile. "Oh yes, Tess. I'm positive about that! It's everything else I'm a little foggy on. Especially how both of those 'too-sexy-for-our-own-good' men are tied into the fact we've been chased and burglarized. They are, you know?"  
  
Tessalyn nodded. "You may call me Pollyanna, but I'm not stupid. They are connected in some way, but I'll never believe they would wish to harm us."  
  
Kattie made a disgusted face. "I suppose we'll find out eventually, won't we?"  
  
Adam and Kattie left soon after Tessalyn and the Elf had exited the bathroom. "I hope Kattie's apartment doesn't look too bad. She loves all the things she's managed to collect." Tessalyn told Duncan as he finished putting up the dishes he had just washed.  
  
Duncan gave her a sympathetic look, already dreading the expression on her face when she got a look at her own home. "Objects can eventually be replaced, Tessalyn; beautiful women are more rare."  
  
"Is that your sweet way of telling me to brace myself for how bad my own home is going to look?"  
  
Duncan lips curved upward as he drew her into his arms. Tessalyn found herself standing close enough to him to feel hard muscles and rising desire. "It's a mess, Sweetheart, but MacGregor is safe and you are safe, so the rest is just incidental." He kissed her on the lips and what had started out as a soft kiss of assurance quickly turned into a prolonged kiss of desire.  
  
Duncan captured a fistful of her hair and used it to maneuver her into the position he wanted. His tongue plunged into her mouth aggressively but upon touching hers, gentled into a slow, sensuous dance that flooded her with the kind of warmth only sexual longing could produce.  
  
Tessalyn's knees almost buckled with weakness brought about by his assault on her senses, and her resistance, well, she hadn't really bothered to build any of that, so the prospect of it crumbling under his romantic assault was pretty much a moot point.  
  
The truth was she would have dropped to the kitchen floor right there and then and allowed Duncan to enter her if he had given her any indication that was where he wished to take her their first time.  
  
As he kissed her, Duncan's mind reeled with the knowledge of how wonderful Tessalyn felt in his arms, how delicious Tessalyn tasted on his tongue and how badly he wanted to claim her. Her scent was becoming part of him and he knew several centuries from now if he lived that long that when he thought of Tessalyn; he'd remember this morning, this kiss and her scent.  
  
It was this disconcerting knowledge that she would remain with him in memory for centuries to come that eventually brought an end to their kiss.  
  
She needed more time.  
  
He definitely needed more time to consider her place in his life, if he decided to give her one.  
  
It took a moment for Tessalyn to open her eyes and gaze into his. "I know Kattie likes to call me Pollyanna, but there are some things I know and recognize and that kiss we just shared was no ordinary kiss, Duncan MacLeod." She gave him a shy smile. "Was it that way for you too?"  
  
He nodded slightly while exhaling deeply. He slowly reached up and removed her arms from around his neck. "We should go, Sweetheart. There's still the police and your place to deal with."  
  
She accepted his gentle rejection of what he had to realize she had been offering and turned back to the living area to retrieve her purse. "Bye, MacGregor. You stay here and be a good boy while we go see what those men managed to do to your place, okay?" Tessalyn's hand trembled with emotion as she stroked the silky fur of her pet.  
  
The Scottish cat had laid claim to a spot on top of Duncan's desk where he proceeded to sprawl out across the papers. When she pulled her hand back Tessalyn noticed the framed photo beside him.  
  
The beautiful blonde in the candid shot.  
  
Tessalyn had conveniently tucked that piece of information about Duncan in the back of her mind. It should have been the first thing she thought of when she realized Duncan's loft was the same place as the other night.  
  
"Duncan?" She slowly turned to look at him as he took his long coat off the rack.  
  
"Yes?" He answered as he turned around and saw what she was holding.  
  
Tessa's picture.  
  
He cleared his face of all expression and waited for her question.  
  
Tessalyn had been watching him carefully to catch his reaction and she almost lost the courage to ask the question that needed to be asked.  
  
But she did; Scottish backbone, long ingrained through centuries of generations, she decided.  
  
"She's very beautiful."  
  
"Yes." He agreed.  
  
"She also loved you very much." Tessalyn's eyes filled with tears that she absolutely refused to let fall.  
  
"Yes." He answered in a tone that told her he never doubted it.  
  
"Where is she?" She asked so softly that if he hadn't been looking at her lips he might not have been able to make out the words for certain.  
  
"She died, Tessalyn." He kept his voice even but the respectful sadness was still audible.  
  
Tessalyn couldn't explain her reaction upon hearing that. It wasn't one she would have predicted, not considering she had found herself wondering more than once as to whether or not she was falling in love with this wonderful man. But she couldn't deny the overwhelming sadness she felt when she heard his words. "I'm sorry." She told him and meant it. She looked down to study the picture once more. "I sense her beauty was more than what the camera photographs. I imagine the world is darker without her."  
  
Duncan was moved by her sincerity and her perception. "It is."  
  
"Has it been long?" Her voice cracked with emotion.  
  
"A few years." Duncan replied; walking over to her and the frame she held, taking it gently from her hand and placing it back on the desk where it belonged. "I've accepted and grieved, Tessalyn. But she is part of me and I'll never forget her. I won't apologize for that."  
  
Her head jerked up and tear-filled eyes stared at him in shock. "I would never expect you to, Duncan!"  
  
He finally managed a smile. His thumb brushed one tear off of her cheek that had fallen despite her best efforts to prevent it. "Have I told you that I have a habit of falling for beautiful women with compassionate souls?"  
  
His smile hinted of sadness but was charming nonetheless and Tessalyn appreciated his efforts to relieve the tension that had suddenly sprung up between them. "How do you feel about klutzes?" She countered with a wobbly smile.  
  
Duncan leaned into her and just before he captured her mouth for another devastating kiss proclaimed, "Love 'em."  
  
Duncan shut the car door and watched as Tessalyn drew a fortifying breath and walked up to her front door. They had already called the police and were expecting them any minute.  
  
Duncan caught up with her and stood close by in case she needed him. He knew the first look would be a shock.  
  
The lass handled it better than he would have thought.  
  
"Well, this sucks." She shook her head and stared at the devastation in front of her that she used to refer to as her living room. "Even on my messiest of days, I was better than this." She tried to smile for Duncan before glancing around again. She drew a sharp breath when something occurred to her. "Poor MacGregor! He must have been frantic when they were doing this!"  
  
MacLeod grinned. Leave it to the soft-hearted woman beside him to look at her destroyed belongings and think of the fright her cat must have sustained.  
  
Duncan fell a little more in love with her at that moment.  
  
The Highlander drew her against his side and kissed her on the temple. "We can clean this up in a couple of days, Tessalyn. We'll go shopping for the replacements you need. By this time next week, everything will be put to rights."  
  
"Are you planning on taking command again?" She found a true smile for him when she raised her head and looked into his gentle, beautiful dark eyes.  
  
He winked at her. "Am I being authoritative again?"  
  
She laughed. "A little, but I don't mind." She gave him a short kiss and turned back to the problem at hand. "What a mess."  
  
Duncan hugged her briefly before he started picking up the overturned furniture and unbroken articles strewn around the room.  
  
Tessalyn watched him for a moment, quietly deciding she better check out the rest of her home. She slipped past him and headed toward her bedroom.  
  
It wasn't nearly as bad as she had expected.  
  
Violated for certain, but not completely destroyed, Tessalyn thought as she bent to pick up the discarded books that had been thrown around the room. At least they hadn't taken a knife to her cherry bedroom suite.  
  
Tessalyn loved her sleigh bed. If she had walked in and found ugly four- letter words carved into the wood, she might not have been able to stomach it.  
  
The mattress was flipped over and hanging half off the bed, as if they had searched under and around it for whatever it was they were looking for.  
  
Duncan watched her from the doorway, his eyes narrowing in anger at the violation she must be feeling.  
  
She found her favorite music box in the floor, the lid broken off the hinges. Tessalyn dropped to her knees and began to carefully try to repair the damage.  
  
"Sweetheart, I can probably fix that for you." Duncan consoled her softly, squatting down next to her and wrapping a strong arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I think it might be broken beyond repair." She told him in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"No. Many things are stronger than they first appear." He lifted her chin and gave her an encouraging smile.  
  
She knew he wasn't talking about just her antique music box.  
  
Grateful for his support, she nodded and sighed.  
  
Her eyes surveyed the rest of the bedroom. "It's not as bad as I expected, really."  
  
"They wanted it to look like vandalism, but they were really searching for papers, most likely, probably your research. There wasn't as much of a need to damage your bedroom as it is an unlikely place for you to store them."  
  
She nodded her understanding. "That's why the living room and my desk area look the worst."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And the rest of this is just.camouflage."  
  
"In my opinion." He told her simply.  
  
Her lips curved upward. "And are you ever wrong, Duncan MacLeod?"  
  
His grin was quick. "Sometimes, but it's rare." He winked at her.  
  
She believed him. "Okay. I'll remember that when dealing with you."  
  
"That would be nice, less arguments that way." He told her, his eyes dancing with humor.  
  
"I'll argue sometimes, you know, even if I know you might be right?"  
  
"Of course, you're a woman." He laughed and stood up, pulling her up with him.  
  
"What a sexist thing to say!" She frowned.  
  
"See! It's already started." He quipped, laughing at her.  
  
"Oh you! You're just trying to make me angry so I won't cry over all this." Her arms swept out to indicate her bedroom.  
  
"You can cry, Sweetheart, if you feel like it." He drew her back into his arms and rocked her gently against him, her pelvis thrust next to his.  
  
She savored the feeling of being held against him and admitted. "Well, if you do this, I don't feel like crying anymore. I feel like doing something else." She flirted with open honesty.  
  
"What?" He asked, his charming smile transforming into a huge grin that said he knew exactly what she felt like doing.  
  
"Guess." She parried. Suddenly out of the corner of her vision she caught sight of the small sculpture lying on the floor. "Oh, no!" She cried, breaking out of his embrace and hurrying over to the piece she had spotted. Her hands gently picked up the small statue and ran over it, carefully examining the piece for any damage before she looked at Duncan with a relieved smile. "It's fine, it didn't break."  
  
Duncan's eyes fixed on the sculpture and his heart stopped.  
  
"See, Duncan!" She ran back over to him. "It's okay. It isn't damaged at all. You don't know how happy this makes me. Isn't it beautiful? I love this piece. I just had to have it when I saw it at an art show five years ago. I couldn't afford it really, but I still had to buy it. There was just something about it that called to me. It really did. I can't explain it. I charged it on my credit card and ate tuna fish for months to pay the thing off. Still, I don't regret one moment of it." She babbled happily, so relieved her statuette hadn't been destroyed or damaged.  
  
"Did you?" Duncan managed to ask.  
  
"It's called The Highlander. The artist is very good, isn't she? See how he stands so proud and handsome, and you can make out his long hair and all the details of his seventeenth century apparel? There is such wonderful detail to his sword and his kilt and everything about him. He is formed magnificently. I used to keep him out in the living room, but decided he was too beautiful to be stuck out there all the time. I brought him into my bedroom a couple of years ago and he's stayed here ever since." She laughed at herself.  
  
Realizing that Duncan hadn't commented much; Tessalyn stopped babbling about her love for the sculpture and studied his expression. "Duncan? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"You bought it five years ago?" He shook his head and nodded to himself. "Yes, that would be about right."  
  
"I loved it from the moment I saw it. It's beautiful. It's a Noel. The same artist who did this did the statues in the park; you know the ones?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I do." Duncan drew a steadying breath. "It's lovely. I'm glad it wasn't broken."  
  
"Are you okay, Duncan?" Tessalyn reached up and caressed one handsome cheek tenderly.  
  
He closed his eyes at her touch and nodded. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see it again. I mean, it brings back memories."  
  
"Did you see this piece at that art show too?" Tessalyn stumbled over the question.  
  
Duncan looked directly at her. "I saw it when it was being sculpted."  
  
"You know the artist?" Tessalyn asked in surprise.  
  
"I knew her." His words carried sadness.  
  
Tessalyn began to tremble. "I see. There was indeed more to her than what the camera captures. She possessed the kind of beauty and talent to create this?"  
  
Duncan nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.  
  
Tessalyn's thoughts were jumbled as she tried to get a handle on the sheer number of shocks Fate was currently throwing at her. It took her a minute before she could finally say to him in a firm voice. "Then I'm especially glad the men who broke in here and did this spared this lovely piece of her work."  
  
He tilted his head and gave her a partial smile. "Yes."  
  
"Would you like it, Duncan? It seems more yours than mine, now. I wouldn't mind you taking possession of it; I really wouldn't." She assured him with teary eyes.  
  
And that, The Highlander realized, was when his heart fell all the way for her.  
  
Duncan studied her for a moment, his penetrating gaze only adding to her uneasiness, before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against him. "Sweetheart." He kissed her temple as he whispered the endearment before managing two more kisses down her cheek. He found her mouth and tasted her.  
  
No one was more surprised than Tessalyn when he kissed her with such raw emotion.  
  
She had pretty much assumed he would thank her, grab the statue and run back to his loft, still grieving for the beautiful and talented blonde he had loved and lost.  
  
But his kiss was beginning to say something very different.  
  
His kiss whispered he might also have room in his heart for a klutzy History teacher with seventeen freckles and no sex appeal, one whose research apparently sparked numerous criminal activities.  
  
It was definitely not the kind of kiss that spoke of good-byes.  
  
Tessalyn gave a surprised little jump when she heard men's voices in the living room.  
  
"Cops." Duncan announced, releasing her and taking her by the hand to find them.  
  
Tessalyn allowed herself to be towed along beside him as she held onto Duncan with one hand and clutched The Highlander in her other.  
  
"Ms. Campbell?" Detective Bennett asked when he looked up from his notepad and saw a beautiful young woman walking toward him.  
  
The detective's eyes displayed surprise before a certain degree of wry acceptance. "MacLeod."  
  
MacLeod rolled his own eyes and nodded. "Detective; it's been a while."  
  
"Not long enough." Bennett remarked, looking back over at the beautiful woman holding MacLeod's hand.  
  
Suddenly the detective was reminded that the last beautiful lady he had seen with MacLeod had been shot one night several years back.  
  
It hadn't been his case but he had heard about it.  
  
And it had made him both sad and angry. Ms. Noel had been a lovely woman, at bit frustrating in her obvious refusal to be completely forthcoming with him concerning MacLeod, but she had been gracious and lovely.  
  
They had never discovered who had committed the crime either, which irritated the detective to no end.  
  
Unsolved murders always did.  
  
Now MacLeod was holding hands with another pretty lady who looked as if she was experiencing more than her share of bad luck lately.  
  
Not exactly a surprise. Like he'd told MacLeod a few years back; he'd seen guys on the force twenty years who didn't find as much trouble as MacLeod seemed to attract in just a few weeks.  
  
Maybe this lady would be a bit more helpful? Bennett hoped.  
  
Deciding to be straightforward and honest, Bennett offered his hand to MacLeod. "I never had a chance to tell you how sorry I was to hear about Ms. Noel's murder. I wish we had been able to catch the mugger responsible. It wasn't my case, but I want you to know the whole department tried our best on that one."  
  
MacLeod nodded. "Thank you, Detective Bennett. I appreciate that. I really do." He shook hands.  
  
Tessalyn watched the two men, her green eyes wide with interest but opting for silence.  
  
"Isn't the ordinary house vandalism a bit beneath a Detective who works Homicide?" MacLeod inquired with a half-smile.  
  
"Normally, we'd dispatch a couple of beat cops to write up the report, yeah, and then it would be handed over to burglary." Bennett answered truthfully.  
  
MacLeod's expression was amused. "But this isn't a normal case?"  
  
Bennett gave MacLeod a look. "You tell me?"  
  
MacLeod laughed and nodded at his old adversary who really wasn't on the other team, even though he figured the detective thought he was. "Let me guess, you are following up on this one because the lady filed a report the other night about being chased by some men with guns? Add that to hearing her address phoned in on a vandalism/burglary call and you just had to check it out?"  
  
"Bright boy." Bennett smiled. He turned to Tessalyn. "Ms. Campbell, do you have any idea why this might have happened? Have you remembered anything you can tell us about the other night that might shed some light on all this?"  
  
Tessalyn looked over to Duncan.  
  
Bennett frowned. Here we go again, he thought. Another woman keeping secrets because of MacLeod, not furnishing him with all the information he needed to do his job.  
  
What was it about this man that planted that kind of loyalty in a woman?  
  
"I'm not sure, Detective. Duncan thinks it has something to do with my research from the summer and a paper I'm writing." Tessalyn answered honestly.  
  
Duncan winced. He should have remembered to instruct Pollyanna to keep his theories to herself for now.  
  
Bennett's eyes practically gleamed. MacLeod couldn't resist smiling over it. He knew the detective had experienced more than his share of frustration over the few cases he had worked in the past that always involved him in some fashion or other.  
  
"Research papers?" Bennett quizzed Tessalyn.  
  
"It's the only thing we can figure. My friend and colleague, Kattie O'Hara's apartment was broken into last night as well." Tessalyn informed him.  
  
He nodded. "I know." Bennett gave her a polite smile. "My partner is over there now, interviewing her and her friend. Or at least trying to; apparently Ms O'Hara is a little upset and her friend is having some trouble calming her down enough to finish his interview, according to my partner's last report."  
  
"Uh Oh." Tessalyn sighed. "Boxer-Boy may need some help, Duncan."  
  
Duncan laughed and placed his arm around her, pulling her into his protective embrace. "Boxer-Boy can handle himself and The Elf."  
  
"I don't know, Duncan. Adam seems so sweet and Kattie can be a handful, especially if she is really upset."  
  
Duncan laughed. "Adam will handle her just fine."  
  
Bennett listened as the two discussed her friend, hoping to learn anything he could before getting the lady back on the subject of her case. "Ms. Campbell, you said MacLeod has a theory about your research? I understood you are a History professor at the University; that correct?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"And you researched something.historical?"  
  
"Yes." She smiled.  
  
"And MacLeod seems to think someone is after you because of this?" Bennett looked over to MacLeod who wasn't giving anything away by his neutral expression.  
  
Tessalyn looked back over to Duncan again. "He mentioned it as a possibility. Duncan thinks he might be able to find out why and stop them."  
  
MacLeod's expression didn't change while he contemplated exactly how one would go about informing a Pollyanna it isn't necessary to reveal everything you know to the police.  
  
"Duncan thinks he can stop them?" Bennett repeated, watching MacLeod very closely.  
  
MacLeod gave the detective a dangerous smile. "I don't like men pointing guns at ladies I'm interested in."  
  
Bennett could accept that. "I imagine not. But MacLeod, you leave the police work to us." He warned emphatically.  
  
"Wouldn't dream otherwise, Detective Bennett."  
  
"Right." Bennett responded, clearly disbelieving MacLeod's assurances. "Just like you have every other time we've crossed paths?"  
  
MacLeod put on his most charming grin. "Right."  
  
Bennett turned back to Tessalyn. "Can you tell me what this research concerns?"  
  
Tessalyn started to speak but felt Duncan squeeze her hand in a manner that conveyed more of a warning than affectionate, tender support. She turned surprised green eyes on him before turning back to the detective. "I can't imagine why it would cause this sequence of events. It's just a paper on a Scottish legend that's well-known in a small area of Scotland but rather obscure elsewhere."  
  
"A legend?" Bennett verified with a shake of his head. "Doesn't sound like a reason for all this or attempted murder." He looked back up at her instead of his notepad he was scribbling on. "You say this legend isn't even all that remarkable? It's already known?"  
  
"Yes. It's part of a series of local legends. Everyone in the village knew it."  
  
Bennett frowned. "Hardly seems like a motive for anything." He turned to MacLeod. "Why do you think this research paper is the root of all this?"  
  
MacLeod shrugged. "I'm not certain. I just can't imagine it being her lectures or grading system. She and Ms. O'Hara were both attacked and this is a common denominator between them. They both traveled to Scotland and were privy to the research." MacLeod gave the wrecked room a nod. "And even though this looks like vandalism, it's obvious they were searching for something."  
  
Bennett wasn't surprised. He knew MacLeod was sharp. "Agreed; the pattern doesn't match that of an ordinary vandal. I noticed that right away. It was a search. A professional one if I had to guess."  
  
"I thought as much." MacLeod added with an innocent smile for the detective.  
  
The uniformed officer accompanying Bennett stepped forward. "We just got another call, Detective. The write up is done here; if you don't need us for anything else, we'll respond."  
  
"Sure." Bennett waved off the younger patrolman. "Go on. I'll just finish up here with a few more questions for Ms. Campbell and Mr. MacLeod."  
  
Duncan sighed. Bennett always had been a bull dog when it came to loose ends or completely unexplained ones. They might be there a while.  
  
Still, MacLeod knew Bennett was a good man. He'd try to do right by investigating this case and protecting Tessalyn.  
  
MacLeod respected that. And he knew when it was all said and done, Bennett wouldn't give him too hard a time even though his cop's instincts pushed him to do just that.  
  
The detective owed MacLeod. He had saved his life once when the safe house they had taken Tessa to had been rigged to explode.  
  
MacLeod was a good judge of men. He knew Bennett felt an obligation.  
  
Duncan watched as Tessalyn surveyed the remains of her living room and began to look a little lost. No matter how brave a front she was putting on, this upset her greatly.  
  
Duncan made the decision to get her out of there and back to the loft. "Detective, can these questions wait a little longer? Ms. Campbell is very tired and I think it best if she has a break from all this for a time."  
  
Bennett started to object, but when he caught the distressed expression on the lady's face, he didn't have the heart to. "Okay, MacLeod, maybe Ms. Campbell does need a respite from the scene. I still have a few questions though, MacLeod, for both of you."  
  
"We're at your disposal, Detective Bennett; allow me to escort Ms. Campbell back to my place first though."  
  
"Fine." Bennett agreed. "I'll follow you and we can continue this at your place."  
  
MacLeod saw the victory in Bennett's eyes and knew he better concede this round. The good detective was in full possession of those bulldog tendencies. If he consented to allowing Tessalyn to leave, then MacLeod could be generous. "All right, Bennett. I can see your mind is set on this."  
  
Duncan opened the passenger door for Tessalyn and then retrieved her small suitcase of clothes and assorted items she would need to stay with him for a few days. Tessalyn had stubbornly argued that she should find a hotel room, rather than stay with him; not wishing to put him out any more than she already had, but Duncan had insisted this was the only way he knew she would remain safe and surprisingly enough, Bennett had backed him up. The Highlander had taken the cop's agreement and used it as the extra leverage he needed to convince Tessalyn she should sleep in the loft.  
  
Duncan noticed Bennett pulling in behind them.  
  
"This isn't the antique store, MacLeod. I thought you were trying to shake me for a while there." He chuckled.  
  
Duncan acknowledged the detective's grin with one of his own. "Not the brightest move on my part if I had; considering you have access to all my records including my address."  
  
"So, you sold the store?" Bennett asked curiously.  
  
"Yes." Duncan replied.  
  
Bennett regretted the question after realizing that keeping the store after Ms. Noel had been murdered was probably too difficult for the man.  
  
The seasoned Detective nodded and glanced up at the dojo sign. "Martial Arts?"  
  
"Yeah, martial arts." Duncan grinned; smiling down at Tessalyn's interested expression. "Tessalyn only caught a glimpse of the dojo last night. We'll go in through there and use the elevator to the loft."  
  
"Dojo and a loft above it..you own the whole building, don't you?" Bennett asked, already certain of the answer he would hear.  
  
MacLeod shrugged. "Yes."  
  
Bennett walked beside them, studying his surroundings like a good detective was trained to do, MacLeod thought to himself.  
  
"Duncan? I was so tired last night; I failed to make the connection to the dojo and your loft. Do you just own this studio or can you actually do martial arts?" Tessalyn's expression was wide and unsure as she looked through the window at all the equipment around her.  
  
MacLeod smiled at her. "I've been studying it for a while."  
  
"You could get hurt doing this, Duncan." She advised him softly.  
  
The Highlander caught Bennett's grin out of the corner of his eye but chose to smile down at Tessalyn's concerned face instead. "The whole point of martial arts is to study it so I don't get hurt."  
  
She didn't look like she was buying that line very much but Pollyanna was too polite to call him on it; at least not in front of the detective.  
  
MacLeod didn't sense Richie when he pushed through the swinging doors so he assumed his student was probably still hanging out at Joe's. That would explain the 'closed' sign on the door when they were normally open at this time of day.  
  
Duncan saw the guy wearing a ski mask rush out of his office at the same time Bennett did.  
  
The man held a gun and he aimed it directly at Tessalyn. Duncan knew he didn't stand a chance of reaching the man in time to disarm him, so hoping Bennett still had good reflexes and high marks on the shooting range, he threw himself directly in front of Tessalyn, covering her as they both hit the floor.  
  
Duncan heard three shots, but only felt two of them enter him.  
  
He prayed the other one hadn't hit Tessalyn.  
  
He couldn't bear to lose a second Tessa to a gunshot.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he heard Tessalyn's scream.  
  
Despite the agonizing pain he felt, Duncan attempted to roll over and hold her. "Tessalyn!" He called her name, his voice wracked with pain.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
MacLeod heard the detective's curse, sensing he was unharmed. He felt the cop's hands on him a moment later.  
  
"Hold on, MacLeod, I'm calling an ambulance."  
  
"Is she hurt?" Duncan asked; his voice fading as he tried to see her.  
  
"Duncan!" He felt Tessalyn's soft hands running over his face. She was crying over him, her heather-scented hair covering his face.  
  
"Place pressure here, Ms. Campbell while I make the call." Bennett sounded shaken.  
  
"No." Duncan shook his head. "No call."  
  
"Duncan, you've been shot twice! We've got to get help. Please, please don't die!" She sobbed, her tears falling freely down her pretty cheeks.  
  
Duncan's thoughts traveled to her seventeen adorable freckles being covered by tears she had shed over his death, rather than the kisses he had planned to give her.  
  
Duncan knew he was on the verge of death; and in front of her. When you had been shot as many times as he had, you knew what a fatal bullet or two felt like. Too much damage had been inflicted for him to spontaneously heal without a death first.  
  
He wasn't ready.  
  
Tessalyn still needed him to protect her. And he wasn't ready to lose another lady because he was forced to hide his Immortality.  
  
This was playing out like a bad repeat of what had happened between him and Anne. He had played by the book that time and ultimately lost her because of it.  
  
He didn't want a repeat of that with Tessalyn.  
  
"Duncan! Duncan! Please stay with me!" She pleaded. "I can't lose you this soon. Please don't die!" She begged softly.  
  
He tried to offer her a slight smile despite his pain. "I don't think I can promise that, Sweetheart. Looks like I might," he told her, coughing up blood, "but don't worry, okay? I'll be right back." He assured her, his serious eyes compelling her frantic ones to listen to him. "Understand?"  
  
Duncan was fading fast and had to act fast. "Bennett." He grabbed the detective's arm, tossing the phone out of his hand. "Don't make the call. Get me upstairs where no one else can see. Do it, now!" More blood began to bubble out of his mouth.  
  
"MacLeod, you need a hospital! I'm calling it in. Hold on." Bennett shouted.  
  
Duncan continued to shake his head but the effort was costing him. "You owe me, Bennett. I saved your life once. Don't call. Just wait." The blackness was starting to approach and Duncan felt the life draining out of him. His voice grew weaker.  
  
"Damn it, man! I know you saved my life! I'm trying to return the favor!"  
  
Duncan grasped his arm. "Then take me upstairs and wait. You'll get the answers you've been wanting for a long time." His words faded into a weak cough that signaled death.  
  
"Duncan!" Tessalyn caressed his face, running her hands through his dark waves while her tears fell.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't cry. Remember I told you I'm a hard man to kill." Blackness descended after that and MacLeod felt nothing else.  
  
Detective Bennett stared at MacLeod's body lying on the couch.  
  
MacLeod's lady was sitting there, still in shock, refusing to leave him. She held MacLeod's head in her lap; her hand continuing to tenderly brush back his hair as she stared down into his lifeless face.  
  
The detective held his head in his hands, hands that were more than a bit shaky. Bennett knew MacLeod was dead.  
  
He had watched him die. After over twenty years on the force, ten of them in Homicide, he knew a dead body when he saw one.  
  
So, why, Bennett asked himself, was he sitting in a chair across from MacLeod's body, watching it and waiting? The answer came as a quiet whisper in his mind.  
  
Because MacLeod had asked him to do just that; a man with two bullets in him, rapidly losing blood, suffering shock and internal bleeding had told him not to call for help but to drag his dying body onto an elevator and upstairs to his loft.  
  
And he had said to wait.  
  
Bennett shook his head.  
  
And he had done it.  
  
Maybe it was time he turned in his badge and considered retirement?  
  
"Ms. Campbell? I think I should make the call." Bennett suggested gently.  
  
She wouldn't look up at him but he noticed she swallowed a few tears. "Duncan said to wait."  
  
"We've waited, Ms. Campbell. It's time, Tessalyn." He used her first name, hoping to reach her in her shocked state.  
  
She looked up at him. "Duncan wouldn't have told us to wait if he didn't have a good reason."  
  
"He was dying. People don't always think straight when they are in shock."  
  
"Duncan does." Tessalyn told him. "He is always in control. He's very authoritative like that. If he said we were to wait; we wait."  
  
"Okay, another few minutes." Bennett looked away, unable to watch the lady continue to tenderly caress a dead man's face.  
  
"He told me several times he was a very hard man to kill." She suddenly told him. "He told me he would be back."  
  
"He didn't realize how badly he was shot, Tessalyn." Bennett explained.  
  
She shook her auburn head, curls tumbling all around her shoulders. "No, Detective Bennett; he didn't say he wasn't dying; he said he'd be back. There's a difference, don't you think?" Her brows drew together and wet green eyes studied him.  
  
"You know people can't come back like that, Tessalyn." Bennett's voice was filled with sympathy.  
  
Tessalyn looked up and offered the detective a grateful smile. He really was trying so hard to be gentle with her. "Did you know my research paper was on the legend of Duncan MacLeod?"  
  
Bennett knew people in shock sometimes took strange turns in conversation, so he shook his head and went along. "No. No, I didn't."  
  
"It's the Scottish legend I was telling you about. Duncan MacLeod. He was killed in a clan war and the legend goes that he came back to life. It says that he avenged his father's killer a couple of years after that and saved the clan. He is considered quite a hero among the villagers and descendants in that area of Scotland."  
  
"They are two different MacLeods, Tessalyn. They have to be."  
  
"Do they? Did you know his name kept cropping up all over Europe after that, and in China and in Japan? I didn't get any further than that in my research, but I think maybe his name will turn up in North America too."  
  
Her eyes seemed brighter when she looked up at Bennett again. "I've been thinking about it, my research, and everything that has happened, and Duncan promising me he would protect me. He did, didn't he, Detective? He protected me. He threw himself on top of me and took two bullets meant for me and he didn't even hesitate. He just did it. And then he told me to wait." The grieving beauty drew a long, deep breath.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Campbell. He protected you with his life. He saved you." Bennett agreed softly.  
  
"So we wait, Detective. Duncan asked us to wait and so we wait." Tessalyn nodded.  
  
"It's not the same man, Tessalyn. He would have to be three or four hundred years old."  
  
"Over four hundred, actually." She mumbled, leaning in and kissing Duncan's forehead. "Did you know Ms. Noel? You mentioned her and offered your condolences to Duncan at my house."  
  
"Yes." Bennett gave a heavy sigh. "I worked a couple of cases a few years back and met MacLeod and Ms. Noel then."  
  
"Duncan told me she was an artist. I've got a piece she did. Life is full of coincidences, isn't it? I love that piece. I had to have it."  
  
"I saw some of Ms. Noel's work. She was good." Bennett nodded, thinking to himself how small-talk always seemed so out of place when you were within range of a dead body.  
  
"The piece is called The Highlander. It is a beautiful sculpture of a Highland warrior in full costume and weaponry. I didn't really put it all together until now but the form and profile look very much like Duncan."  
  
"They lived together. She loved him. It only makes sense she would use him as a model." Bennett offered the suggestion, his voice a little unsteady.  
  
"Yet, Duncan told us to wait, didn't he?" Tessalyn gave the man trying to reason with her a gentle look.  
  
Tessalyn wanted to believe Duncan would come back to her so badly, but even desiring it more than anything she had ever wished for; she was still a bit shaken when Duncan's chest suddenly moved as he pulled in a deep life- giving breath of air.  
  
Tessalyn didn't jump so high that she ended up dumping him in the floor, but she did jerk her hand back in shock.  
  
Her hand remained in midair, trembling, as she watched the man she was falling in love with, gasp deeply for a second breath of reviving air before sitting straight up.  
  
Duncan winced as the pain from two bullets began to recede. He finally took note of his surroundings.  
  
So far so good, he thought to himself. Anytime he revived in a place other than a morgue slab or a grave; he was a happy camper.  
  
His own loft was especially nice.  
  
He heard Tessalyn's soft gasp before he turned his head and found her.  
  
The Highlander offered a quick and heartfelt prayer that Tessalyn's response to this rather startling discovery wouldn't mimic the one other woman besides Tessa he had allowed witness a revival before being told of his Immortality; Sarah.  
  
Sarah had rejected him instantly, asking him 'what' he was, as if he hadn't been human when he had made love to her, when his hands had gripped the bars of the headboard as he pushed himself deep inside her, filling her with the very essence of himself.  
  
Dark eyes pleading for understanding, to listen to his explanation bored into the startled green ones belonging to Tessalyn.  
  
"Duncan?" Tessalyn whispered; her voice so quiet, he wasn't sure if she had actually called his name or if he had just read her lips as she attempted to say it.  
  
He nodded slowly at her.  
  
"Duncan!" She screamed as she catapulted herself on top of him, knocking both of them off the couch and onto the floor.  
  
Her arms looped around his neck, her eager mouth relentlessly smothering him with kisses, dozens of them all over his face.  
  
"Tess." He tried to speak her name but she covered his mouth and buried her tongue into it, halting his attempts. He tasted her tears.  
  
His arms came up and around her slender figure as she bounced on top of him and continued to pound his face with a welcome onslaught of fevered kisses. "Duncan! Oh, Duncan! You did come back! I knew you would! I prayed you would! You told me you would!" She managed to chatter all those phrases in between ecstatic kisses that refused to allow him to offer one word of explanation.  
  
She didn't seem to care that she hadn't been given one yet, Duncan noticed wryly.  
  
"Tessalyn, if you will just." He didn't get to finish.  
  
More kisses fell on his face along with a crushing hold around his throat as she held onto him so tightly the Highlander thought he might pass out. "Tess." He choked as her arms cut off his oxygen supply and he began to see stars.  
  
Tessalyn rained more kisses down on his handsome face, moving from his mouth to his nose and his cheeks, strong chin and back up to his eyelids, forcing him to close them as she poured all her affection for him into those dozens of kisses.  
  
The Highlander smiled despite the fact his air was cut off and he was on the verge of his second death that day.  
  
Normally, he preferred a few days in-between Immortal revivals.  
  
Tessalyn just might be the death of him, he mused. "Sweetheart.." He tried to speak again, but just as before, her kisses traveled back from his ears she had been tickling to cover his mouth once more when she was reminded he had one because he tried to speak to her.  
  
At least she wasn't backing away from him in fear and revulsion as his Sarah had done, Duncan thought to himself with a huge smile lighting his expression. Sarah had demanded that he leave her and never come back. Tessalyn wasn't behaving as if that would be her next request. "Sweetheart." He tried again, chuckling out loud when her mouth covered his again.  
  
Enough was enough, Duncan decided. He had to get her under some kind of control soon.  
  
He had caught a glimpse of Detective Bennett through Tessalyn's auburn curls and the man looked shell-shocked.  
  
Duncan had some damage control to take care of and he couldn't very well conduct it when Tessalyn was bouncing all over him, refusing to let him speak.  
  
Duncan's strong hands secured her in place. He drew back out of her reach when she attempted to kiss him, giving her a very tender and affectionate smile instead. "No, no, no, Sweetheart, we need to talk." He chuckled. "I'm happy you are pleased to see me again, lass, but Detective Bennett needs our attention."  
  
Her eyes gleamed into his. "Duncan." She sighed. It was one word, uttered so lovingly, it brought tears to The Highlander's eyes.  
  
He cupped her face in-between his palms as he stared into her beautiful eyes. "Aye; it's me."  
  
"You're my Duncan, aren't you?" She whispered in awe.  
  
He saw the love she was beginning to feel for him in her eyes so clearly, it almost robbed him of his voice. He cleared his throat and brushing the tears off her left cheek with his thumb, nodded slowly. "I believe I am."  
  
She closed her eyes briefly, drawing a calming breath. But when Duncan made a move to rise from the floor, her eyes popped back open in a panic, "Where are you going?"  
  
He drew her against him and rocked her gently. "Nowhere, Sweetheart, I just thought we could sit on the couch while we discuss things with Detective Bennett."  
  
Tessalyn glanced around and noticed for the first time that they weren't on the couch. "Oh!" Surprise tinted her voice. "When did we fall off?"  
  
Duncan rubbed a hand down over his face and used it to hide his smile. "A few minutes ago." He kissed the end of her pert nose and stood, pulling her up and securing her next to his body as he faced Detective Bennett.  
  
"MacLeod." Bennett shook his head from side to side. "It is time to retire. I'm seeing things."  
  
"You're a good cop, Bennett. I'd say you've still got a few more good years in you before you should retire. The world needs good cops." MacLeod caressed Tessalyn's face, kissing her gently on the lips. "Sweetheart, why don't you sit back down while I fix the good Detective a scotch?"  
  
He was being authoritative again but Tessalyn was so thrilled he was back with her, she didn't care. She plopped back down on the couch, her adoring eyes following Duncan's magnificent form as he walked away to prepare Bennett's drink.  
  
"How many years you got in you, MacLeod?" Bennett asked; his expression wary.  
  
"The truth?" MacLeod turned back to the cop and gave him an understanding smile. "You sure you want to hear? You can still walk away and I'd do my best to convince you I was wearing a bulletproof vest? With a couple of shots of Scotch in you, we might even manage to succeed. You could leave here ignorant of certain facts that otherwise might haunt you for the rest of your life?"  
  
Bennett almost considered taking MacLeod up on his offer, sensing that the man wasn't softening the impact of what he was about to learn one bit. In the end, he supposed old bulldogs never accepted the easy way out.  
  
"I want to know." Bennett told him as he accepted MacLeod's glass of Scotch. "Just let me drink a bit of this first, hmm?"  
  
MacLeod chuckled. "I'd recommend it." The Highlander sat down next to Tessalyn and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She cuddled up beside him, pulled her ankles up on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Bennett watched the way this woman accepted a dead man's touch as if it were perfectly normal and wished he could find just a portion of her nonchalance for himself.  
  
"Okay, MacLeod. Tell me." Bennett sat back, his drink still secured in one hand.  
  
"About four hundred and six." MacLeod said.  
  
At Bennett's perplexed look, The Highlander grinned. "You asked how old I was." He explained.  
  
Tessalyn's expression exploded into a bright enthusiastic smile as she spontaneously hugged Duncan.  
  
He glanced down at her and kissed the top of her auburn head. "Like that, do you, lass?"  
  
She laughed and gazed into his eyes. "I like you, lad." She returned smartly.  
  
Duncan chuckled. "I'm beginning to notice that."  
  
"Good. I want you to remember it.later." She quipped.  
  
Bennett took another sip of his Scotch. "You can't die?" His eyes bore into Duncan's.  
  
MacLeod hedged. "Well..let's just say I can't die by most means. Or rather, as you witnessed, I can die, but I don't stay that way."  
  
"You don't stay that way?" Bennett repeated.  
  
"We heal amazingly fast from almost every kind of wound or injury. If the wound is fatal, then we die, but we revive."  
  
"We?" Bennett picked up on that, staring at MacLeod in shock.  
  
"I'm an Immortal, Bennett. We are extremely rare but there are a few of us around."  
  
Tessalyn drew a deep breath but never lost her smile as she learned more about how her legendary Duncan MacLeod managed to pull off living over four- hundred years.  
  
Bennett took a huge gulp of his Scotch. "You age very slowly?"  
  
"No." Duncan answered, shaking his head. "We look the same age we were when we suffered our first mortal death. We don't age after that. We may live hundreds of years, but we don't age."  
  
Bennett needed a refill. The cop with twenty years experience held out his glass and motioned for MacLeod to refill it..generously.  
  
MacLeod held back his smile and played host to the shocked cop.  
  
"You said some live hundreds of years, like yourself and that you can't die by most means. Is there a way you can die?" Bennett's interrogation skills kicked in, picking up on what Duncan hadn't said.  
  
MacLeod nodded. "There's a way. Mind if I don't tell you? We're not in the habit of divulging information to mortals that makes us extremely vulnerable."  
  
Bennett watched MacLeod carefully. "I guess I can understand that. But sometimes you guys die?"  
  
"Sometimes." Duncan admitted, sitting next to Tessalyn again.  
  
She was frowning. "How do mortals know how to kill you then if you don't tell them?"  
  
MacLeod's mouth quirked upward. "We are almost always killed by another Immortal."  
  
"What on earth for!" Tessa gasped.  
  
Duncan drew a deep breath. "This is where it gets a bit tricky to explain."  
  
Bennett stared at him. "Go on. I've heard this much and I'm still sitting here."  
  
"Combat." Duncan stated, his eyes finding Tessalyn's worried green gaze. "As Immortals, we sometimes fight to the death."  
  
Distressed at that news, Duncan felt Tessalyn's hand tighten around his arm. He looked down at where she held him in a death grip and patted the soft skin. "It's okay, Sweetheart, I probably won't fight anyone tonight."  
  
Her expression clearly told him she didn't find his humor the least bit funny.  
  
"I'm not laughing, Duncan."  
  
His lips twitched. "It's a fact of my life, Sweetheart. I know it probably comes as a shock, but everyone has to deal with potential threats, whether it's a terminal illness or a car driving on a slick street, or another Immortal with a sword."  
  
"Sword?" Bennett eyed MacLeod carefully. "You fight with swords, don't you?"  
  
Duncan shrugged as if the information carried little importance.  
  
Tessalyn's complexion turned ghost white. "Swords! Duncan, don't tell me you fight other Immortals with swords!"  
  
MacLeod teased her. "Okay, I won't tell you."  
  
Bennett snorted at that.  
  
Tessalyn glared at the man she was cuddled up next to. "That's not funny either, Duncan. I was worried about you practicing martial arts. Now, you're telling me I have to worry about you practicing with a sword?"  
  
MacLeod couldn't hold back his grin, even knowing that hearing this for the first time was surely a shock to his Pollyanna, her expression and reaction was still a bit humorous to him. "Tessalyn, it's not the practicing you should worry about. It's the actual combat following a challenge that usually carries the most threat." He winked at her.  
  
"They challenge you? That's why Immortals fight?" Bennett asked, shaking his head in a disbelieving fashion, still trying to understand it all.  
  
"Yes. It's the Game. We are all in it. We don't have much choice. We can find temporary respite on Holy Ground, but when we're off of it, we can be challenged. There are rules. We know them. We all have to play by them."  
  
"Why?" Both chimed; Tessalyn with a horrified expression; Bennett with natural cop curiosity.  
  
Duncan sighed. "For the Quickening." He saw their expectant expressions. "It's a transfer of life force, energy, all the knowledge the other Immortal possesses is given to the winner following combat. For some it is addictive; they seek out challenges to experience the powerful sensation of it. For others, it is just what they have been taught; the essence of a Game they are destined to play. And for some of us, it is necessary to continue to live our lives. We don't seek out challenges; we just meet them when they come to us in order to survive."  
  
Bennett was busy thinking about unexplained corpses that had disappeared and unsolved cases where the cause of death could have been by a sword.  
  
His eyes narrowed when he remembered more than one unsolved case in Seacouver where the victim had been killed by a sword. "You play this Game often, MacLeod?"  
  
Duncan frowned; pretty sure he knew where this line of questioning might lead. "I'm an experienced Immortal, Bennett. I've acquired a certain reputation over the years. There are those who seek me out." He shrugged.  
  
Tessalyn cut off the circulation to his arm. "You need to move." She voiced her thoughts out loud.  
  
Duncan knew Tessalyn was probably unaware that she had spoken her thoughts. "Sweetheart, they can find me anywhere I go."  
  
"How?" Tessalyn asked, her green eyes glistening with tears of concern.  
  
Duncan kissed her softly on the lips, squeezing her shoulders gently for reassurance. "We can sense each other, Sweetheart. It's how we know another one of us is around, how we prepare for battle."  
  
Bennett appeared deep in thought while he processed everything MacLeod had revealed.  
  
Tessalyn looked panicked. "You said you're safe on Holy Ground?"  
  
Duncan gave her a partial smile. "Yes."  
  
"Okay, Duncan, you're going to have to become a monk!" Accurately sensing he might offer a protest, she quickly set about reassuring him it wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "It won't be so bad.really!" She rattled on. "You like to chant, don't you?"  
  
MacLeod threw back his head and laughed. "Tessalyn, there are drawbacks to the monk lifestyle I'm not inclined to tolerate at the moment."  
  
She was a clever girl, picking up on what he was referring to right off the bat. Glancing over to Detective Bennett, Tessalyn whispered in Duncan's ear. "I've already told you I'm not that good, Duncan. You won't be missing much." She shrugged, her eyes encouraging him to believe her and move to Holy Ground as soon as possible for his own safety.  
  
MacLeod silenced her with a punishing kiss. "I disagree with you, Tessalyn. Quit worrying, Sweetheart, I've been around for over four-hundred years; that should tell you something about my skill with a sword." The way his eyes sparkled into hers told Tessalyn he wasn't just referring to a katana.  
  
"Decapitation." Bennett surmised, stating his theory as he looked over to MacLeod. "We've had more than one unsolved murder with swords and the victims were all decapitated."  
  
MacLeod declined to comment. Instead he merely stared at the detective with an unreadable look.  
  
Tessalyn trembled.  
  
"How do you guys do it?" Bennett asked. "How do you manage to live hundreds of years and no one discovers your secret?"  
  
MacLeod cocked his head. "If you hadn't seen my revival with your own eyes, would you have believed it? If someone had told you yesterday that there were Immortals going around fighting with swords, chopping each other's heads off in a battle for the ultimate prize, would you have believed that person? Or would you have placed their story in the 'crackpot' pile of police reports?"  
  
Bennett's eyes studied MacLeod. "You're right."  
  
"That's how we've survived all these years. People believe what they know and understand. They don't notice us living in the shadows, drifting in and out of their lives. We pick up and move when people start to notice we haven't aged. It used to be as easy as riding into the next town. It's a bit more difficult now, but can still be managed. And if we die in front of a mortal; we stay dead. We slip out of the morgue later and no one is the wiser. We become a misplaced body that obviously got sent to the wrong place and was never found."  
  
"You leave everyone you know and love?" Tessalyn's voice broke with emotion; her eyes lost their appealing light.  
  
"Yes." Duncan told her. His hand reached up to wipe a tear away before he gave her another soft kiss on her trembling lips. "Unless we've become so attached to that mortal, we tell them our secret and trust that they value our life enough to keep it safe."  
  
Light came back into her eyes. "Oh, yes; I like that version much better."  
  
MacLeod looked over to Bennett. "We trust few with our secret."  
  
Bennett sighed. "I can imagine. If the wrong people discovered what you are.how long you can live and what you can endure." His expression grew worried.  
  
"Yes, you're beginning to see. They would either kill us because they feared us, or use us. Neither alternative is appealing."  
  
"No." The cop shuddered. "I imagine not."  
  
"What is the ultimate prize?" Tessalyn asked softly. "You said you fight for the ultimate prize?"  
  
"I explained about Quickenings," he sighed. "We don't know for sure what the prize is. We are just taught that when the last Immortal is left standing, all the power of all the Immortals who have ever lived will be contained within him. It is said that if that Immortal is evil, darkness will reign over mankind forever. It is hoped by those of us who try to follow a code of honor that the last Immortal will be good, not evil. But eventually the world will be left with one or the other. It is the one rule of the Game we all know. In the end there can be only one."  
  
"But you've lived four-hundred years and you're not the last, right? I mean there are many more of you and the final battle won't take place yet, right?" Tessalyn cried.  
  
"We don't know when it will all end for us, Tessalyn. The Gathering is closer than it's been in my lifetime, but, no, I'm not the last. There are still others I know and some I don't. There are good Immortals out there still winning against the evil ones."  
  
"And some that come for you." Bennett added thoughtfully. "Because you are an experienced fighter who has won his share of Quickenings? And you are considered a 'good' one?"  
  
MacLeod laughed. "Did you consider me an 'evil' one, Bennett? Come on, even when you knew I was connected to some of those other cases, and I was hiding information from you; you never truly thought of me as one of the bad guys, now did you?"  
  
Bennett made a disgusted face. "I sensed you knew more than you were letting on, MacLeod, but no; I'm pretty good at spotting the white hats." As if a thought just occurred to him, Bennett leaned forward and watched MacLeod closely. "Why did you trust me, MacLeod? Why allow me to learn about all this? Why not just stay dead and slip out of the morgue later tonight?"  
  
MacLeod looked over to Tessalyn and then back again to Bennett. "You know why. I wasn't ready to leave the life I've made here. I didn't die publicly. Only you and Tessalyn witnessed it and she needs me. As for you, well, Detective Bennett, if you think you've become expert at spotting the good guys after twenty years on the force, you should understand how good I am after nearly four-hundred years." Duncan grinned.  
  
Bennett found his grin as well. "Yeah; I guess you would be pretty good by now, huh?"  
  
"Detective, I feel obliged to warn you that since you witnessed what happened today, you will probably receive a visitor with a cane who plays a mean guitar. He'll have a little proposition for you more than likely."  
  
Tessalyn's eyes told Duncan she knew he was talking about Joe Dawson.  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Bennett frowned.  
  
"One that mortals with inside knowledge have a hard time turning down, I'm told. With your police skills, I'm sure The Watchers would consider you a prime candidate for their society."  
  
"Watchers?"  
  
"A Society that watches and records the history of Immortals. They have been around as long as we have, or so I've been led to believe. Most Immortals don't even know they exist and that they are recording our lives." Duncan replied.  
  
"But you do?" Bennett stated.  
  
"Of course." MacLeod grinned smugly.  
  
"A Society of Historians, recording the lives of Immortals?" Tessalyn's voice was filled with awe at the prospect.  
  
Duncan glanced back over to his lady and grinned. His arms wrapped around her and dragged her into his lap. "Don't get any ideas, Professor. I guarantee you'll be given a much closer view of an Immortal's daily life via other means."  
  
Bennett chuckled at the way MacLeod handled the woman in his arms.  
  
He was beginning to get a better idea as to why all of MacLeod's women remained so loyal to him.  
  
Tessalyn giggled and looked back at Bennett, her happy expression quickly transforming into one of embarrassment. "Duncan, let me go, please. We have company."  
  
She said it so primly and so much like the Pollyanna she was that it was all MacLeod could do not to laugh in her face again. "Oh, sorry, Sweetheart, I forgot myself for a moment there. We wouldn't want to subject the good Detective to any spontaneous displays of affection. Nothing as outlandish as knocking a guy down and smothering him with kisses, right?"  
  
She narrowed her pretty green eyes at him, letting him know she didn't appreciate the remark.  
  
MacLeod laughed.  
  
Bennett sighed. "MacLeod, you can trust me with your secret."  
  
"I knew that, Detective, or I wouldn't have revealed it to you." MacLeod grinned.  
  
Bennett nodded. "But I've still got a dead body downstairs in your dojo that I'll have to explain."  
  
"I doubt it." MacLeod commented.  
  
"What?" Bennett asked, his mouth a grim line.  
  
"I said I doubt it." MacLeod repeated.  
  
Bennett's eyes grew larger. "You telling me the guy I hit was another Immortal?"  
  
"No." MacLeod denied. "I'm telling you he was probably a Watcher whose been given an assignment that will quickly be rescinded. His buddies will have taken care of the body by now. No loose ends."  
  
"Watchers?" Tessalyn gasped. "Are you telling me that a historian tried to kill me?"  
  
MacLeod bit his tongue and nodded. "It's my guess, Sweetheart."  
  
She looked so offended by the very idea her life had been threatened by a fellow History buff, MacLeod had a hard time keeping a straight face.  
  
"Well, I never!" She huffed. "What on earth for!"  
  
MacLeod gave her a sheepish look.  
  
"Oh yeah, I discovered you, didn't I?" She nodded. "Still, Duncan, I thought you said these Watchers only watched and recorded?"  
  
Duncan cleared his throat. "Yes, well, every few years I discover some rather unsavory divisions of them have cropped up. Their initial purpose is still true to its origins, Sweetheart. They do record without interfering most of the time."  
  
"And the other times?" Bennett inquired suspiciously.  
  
MacLeod shrugged his shoulders and pulled Tessalyn closer to him. "I handled it last time. I'll handle it this time." There was a thread of steel in his voice that assured the detective MacLeod meant every word.  
  
Bennett stood. "I'm going to go have a look downstairs, MacLeod. If the body is still there.."  
  
"I'll be very surprised, Bennett." MacLeod chuckled.  
  
Bennett tossed MacLeod a look that clearly stated he would keep the Immortal's secret but he wasn't very keen on the idea of crime scenes being tampered with.  
  
Bennett stepped onto the elevator and turned to MacLeod. "You coming? It's your dojo."  
  
"Come get me if there's a body still there." MacLeod replied wryly. "I'll just sit here with Tessalyn while you check."  
  
Bennett shot MacLeod another dirty look and shut the gate.  
  
Ignoring the man's less than pleased attitude, Duncan turned back to the woman cuddled beside him. "Hmm.where were we?" His lips covered hers before she could tell him.  
  
It had been Tessalyn's impression they were about to discuss these mysterious Watchers, who apparently didn't respect the rights of other History researchers, but when Duncan's tongue started dueling with hers and his hands pulled her onto his lap where he could make better use of his proximity to her, Tessalyn quickly dropped the idea of correcting him. This form of communication was just fine with her.  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod demonstrated to his new lady that he had not spent his entire four-hundred years practicing with just his sword.  
  
Suddenly Tessalyn jerked back from his kiss and shouted. "Kattie! Duncan, what about Kattie? If these guys came after me, would they go after Kattie again too?"  
  
Disgusted for not considering it sooner himself, Duncan set Tessalyn aside rather abruptly. He stood up, retrieved his coat and turned back around to stare at the disheveled woman who had completely turned his life upside down in less than three days. "Come on, Sweetheart, let's go find out how Boxer-Boy and the Elf are faring, shall we?"  
  
The Highlander heard Bennett returning in the elevator at that moment and winked at her. "Better wait for the detective."  
  
"MacLeod, you were right, the damn corpse is missing! Nothing is there to even indicate there was a shooting! No blood, nothing. How did these jokers get the scene cleaned up so fast with me right above them!"  
  
MacLeod gave the policeman a sympathetic look. "They've had a bit of practice and you did have your mind on other things at the time." Patting the man on the shoulder, MacLeod nodded toward the elevator. "Come on, Bennett, Tessalyn just reminded me that they might make a try for Ms. O'Hara."  
  
"I'll call my partner." Bennett reached into his pocket for his phone when MacLeod stopped him. "Let's wait and see what we're dealing with, if anything. I'm not in the mood to reveal my secret to the entire Seacouver police force, Detective." MacLeod's wry expression had the policeman looking sheepish.  
  
Bennett nodded his understanding and shook his head. "This is going to take some getting used to, MacLeod."  
  
"Yeah, it does." MacLeod replied with a quick grin, winking at Tessalyn and reaching up for the elevator gate. "Some adjust quicker than others."  
  
"Elf, would you please calm down?" Adam sighed for the third time. His eyes watched her as she paced in front of him, expending far more energy than the world's oldest Immortal ever considered expending outside of a challenge or making love.  
  
She paced furiously.  
  
He lounged on what remained of her sofa.  
  
"Elf, you're going to wear a path in the carpet. Sit down." Adam encouraged in a sweet voice.  
  
"God damned sons of bitches!" Kattie O'Hara shouted, pivoting back around in the opposite direction.  
  
Adam surveyed the little number she had changed into. His lips curved.  
  
The Elf looked good in bright green slacks and a Hawaiian blouse. She was slight and petite, but you couldn't miss her in that little number!  
  
She turned on him. "How can you just sit there like that!" She shouted at him. "Look at what they've done to my place!"  
  
Adam's gaze took in the apartment before returning to her upset little adorable face. "It's done, Elf. Calm down. Accept it."  
  
She put her hands on her small hips and continued to glare at him. "Oh, I like that attitude!" She shouted sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you." He replied with an amused expression.  
  
"Everything I own has been tossed, shredded, torn or vandalized, and you are just sitting there, kicked back with a smirk on your face, like nothing matters."  
  
Adam's eyes turned serious. "You are fine, Elf. Your apartment and possessions might be a bit out of order at the moment, but you are perfectly healthy and full of vigor, so yeah, Elf, I'm kicked back at the moment." He slumped further down into the sofa cushions and crossed his ankles on the wood frame of her broken coffee table.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him but couldn't find any words suitable for a comeback.  
  
Boxer-Boy grinned at her, knowing full well he had her there.  
  
"Why? Why would someone do this? And don't try that innocent look on me, Adam Pierson, I've seen through that since Day One! You know why this is happening, you and Duncan, and Richie. I saw it on your faces."  
  
He continued to give her an indulgent smile that told her nothing.  
  
Disgusted with everything that had happened to her, The Elf finally sank into an easy chair and worked hard to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "I find it hard to credit that you suspect who did this, yet you sit there as if it isn't important..when it is very important to me." She added softly, refusing to look up at him.  
  
Great! Methos sighed. Tears. He hated feminine tears.they played havoc with a man's determination to ignore any sense of developing guilt.  
  
Adam moved beside her, sitting on his heels next to Kattie's chair, he lifted her chin with one long masculine finger, "Elf? Please don't cry." He implored softly. "I'm afraid I have a soft spot for elfish tears. " He admitted.  
  
She looked into his very old eyes. "You don't have a soft spot for anything, Adam." She whispered brokenly.  
  
Rather than being insulted by her words, he responded with an amused curve to his lips. "I have a soft spot for you, Elf. I truly do."  
  
She actually found herself believing him.  
  
It was probably a huge mistake, but Kattie decided to go with it. Life was all about making mistakes, she figured.  
  
Kattie leaned into his charm and allowed him the kiss she could see coming. "That's a good Elf." She heard Adam murmur as his hands held her in place for his sensual assault.  
  
Kattie O'Hara sighed as his lips touched hers and the magic started all over again. What was it about this guy?  
  
Methos heard the soft click of the doorknob being gently turned. Instincts five-thousand years old kicked in. Someone was sneaking into The Elf's apartment. His gut told him it was most likely a Watcher with a lethal agenda.  
  
Adam abruptly ended his kiss. Kattie, startled by his sudden decision to end such a lovely kiss, opened her mouth to offer a protest but found her words cut off by a very effective palm clamped over her mouth. Adam stared into her surprised green eyes with deadly seriousness. "Not a word, Elf." He whispered, removing his palm and replacing it with two fingers pressed against her lips to hush her. "I want you to hide, Elf. Don't come out until I call you."  
  
He practically carried her to the coat closet with little ceremony or explanation. After stuffing her behind a wall of coats and jackets, he peeked through and tweaked the end of her nose. "Be good." He ordered as if she were a dog he could speak to in such a manner.  
  
Kattie O'Hara sighed when she realized she had just allowed him to do exactly that.  
  
She'd hide, but she wasn't going to hide so much she couldn't catch a peek at what was going on. It just wasn't in an Elf's nature to ignore curious things.  
  
Kattie managed to peer through two wooden slats on the door. It was a skewed perspective that didn't allow for much of a view, but she could see the main show, if there were going to be one.  
  
That thought spurred her heart to racing. What if Adam got hurt? What if Adam failed and she got hurt? What if they both ended up hurt? Or worse?  
  
Kattie drew a calming breath and began praying. After a moment of asking God for His assistance, the quirky female decided it wouldn't hurt to toss a few prayers in the direction of the Egyptian gods as well. Hell, she'd throw a few at the Celtic gods too, just for Tessalyn.  
  
It never hurt to cover all bases, she theorized.  
  
Kattie watched as Adam stepped behind the bathroom door. Her heart felt like it was going to leap out of her chest when she saw the stranger turn the corner of the entryway hallway and enter her living room. He wore a ski mask and this time he was carrying a knife rather than a gun. He walked slowly, his head constantly turning in every direction, searching and listening for any sign of his targets; her and Adam.  
  
Kattie prayed harder.  
  
"I know you're in here, bitch." He spoke. "We've had the building covered and you haven't left. We've got you this time."  
  
His voice sent shivers down Kattie's spine, and not the good kind either, not the kind of shivers Adam had induced in her.  
  
She knew her whole body was shaking but she remained as quiet as a mouse.  
  
"If you come out, I'll make it quick; hardly painful at all." He promised.  
  
Kattie believed him less than she had believed Adam's innocent persona the first time she was introduced to him.  
  
"It's nothing personal." He told her, slowly peeking around the door facing of her bedroom. "We've just got a job to do, you know? You're just an assignment. Keep the researchers quiet and on ice. There's too much at stake for you to live and risk the exposure."  
  
Not finding anyone in the bedroom, the intruder headed back into the living area. "Where's your boyfriend? If he thinks he can keep you safe, he's about to be taught a lesson. I've seen him. He might be able to run faster than me, but I've got forty more pounds of muscle on me than he has." The last words were spoken directly outside the closet Kattie was hiding in.  
  
Kattie held her breath and clutched the umbrella in her hand. It was all she had. Just as she had told Tessa the other night, she wasn't the type to just stand there and let some guy take her without a fight.  
  
She missed her rock.  
  
It had felt more substantial than this pitiful umbrella. The Elf made a mental note to store a very heavy and potentially lethal weapon inside her closet from now on, if she had a now on, she amended silently.  
  
Her grip tightened on the umbrella.  
  
"Were you looking for me?"  
  
Kattie heard Adam's voice just seconds before she heard something crash on the other side of the door.  
  
Her heart stopped.  
  
She risked giving away her hiding place and leaned forward to peer through the slats. All she heard was a series of masculine grunts as punches were being thrown. Kattie didn't bother holding back the tears that tracked down her face as she envisioned her lovely Adam being beaten to a pulp by that gorilla.  
  
The Elf blinked twice when the gorilla came into focus and was slumped over one of her chairs while a very smug and still handsome Adam faced him in challenge.  
  
"What was it you were saying to the lady? Something about teaching me a lesson?"  
  
The gorilla straightened, holding his knife up, waving it threateningly at Adam.  
  
Kattie's heart raced faster.  
  
"I suppose the knife was necessary this time in case a neighbor reported hearing a gunshot, hmm?" Adam asked, already sure of the answer.  
  
"You got it. I'm going to slice you and your pretty lady up with this. They'll have trouble identifying both of you by the time I'm done."  
  
His tone left no doubt in Kattie's mind he would do just that.  
  
Her Adam didn't stand a chance against this brute of a hulk. But maybe between the two of them, one of them could get away? Kattie placed her hand on the doorknob, ready to jump out and throw her own hundred pounds into the mix when she heard Adam shout very succinctly and in a somewhat irritated tone.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Elf!"  
  
Kattie looked down at where her hand was clutching the knob. How had he known?  
  
Satisfied that his Elf was now under control; Methos smiled at the man threatening him. "And you expect to do all this slicing with that little thing?"  
  
"And this!" The gorilla gloated, pulling a second knife out of his boot and waving both of his weapons at Adam.  
  
Adam gave the man a dismissing look. "Please! I invented that move."  
  
Kattie watched through the slats as Adam suddenly pulled out a very large sword from the inside of his coat.  
  
Her green eyes grew huge as she surveyed the length of the thing.  
  
"I prefer something more along the size of this when I fight." Methos remarked coyly, watching the color drain away from the murderous Watcher's expression.  
  
He might have been part of an elite assassination unit, but he was still a Watcher. And a well-trained Watcher always knew what it meant when you ran into a man who carried a sword in the folds of his coat.  
  
Adam graced the man with a deadly smile. "I see you understand the seriousness of your mistake."  
  
Kattie watched as the gorilla swallowed nervously. "You're supposed to be one of us, a researcher?"  
  
"That's the current theory." Adam tossed back. "Researcher or not, I still wouldn't care for you killing the lady who shares my bed."  
  
"She's a threat to you. She knows about you." The Watcher told him. "She's stumbled onto Methos, the oldest of your kind."  
  
Kattie's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Her friend is onto MacLeod. Both of them will be able to put it all together soon enough and reveal to the world your existence. "  
  
"Methos is a myth." Adam told The Watcher in a weary voice. "She isn't the first person to hear of him."  
  
The Watcher stared at the huge sword in front of him. "He isn't. He exists. We know he does; we just haven't been able to find him. "Dismissing that age old argument among Watchers and Immortals alike, the man tried to convince Adam to allow him to finish his assignment. "The world could learn of your existence, man. You should be glad I'm going to stop her!" He shouted angrily.  
  
"Well, that does make a certain amount of rational sense, I admit. And from a practical point of view, strategically, your execution of her would solve more than one problem for all of us."  
  
Kattie's heart stopped again, her stomach dropped somewhere around her feet.  
  
"But of course, there is just one little glitch in the solution you offer." Methos stated softly. "I find myself rather partial to elves; this Elf in particular, I'm afraid. So much so, you will have to promise me to end your attempts on her life, or I will end your life right here, right now." Adam's voice had grown colder with each word.  
  
The Watcher looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "She is a threat!" He screamed again.  
  
"Yes, yes, I know. She is a threat." Adam's mouth curved into a half smile. "But only to my sanity, I'm afraid. She isn't very big and hardly appears threatening at all, truth be told. Even when she is trying to threaten, she fails at it miserably and mainly comes across as adorable." Adam remarked, wearing a wry grin.  
  
Kattie, frozen in place inside the closet, stood in open-mouthed shock.  
  
Oh, Boxer-Boy had a lot to answer for! She'd show him who was threatening!  
  
The Watcher eyed the unnamed Immortal in front of him. He had fooled them all. They had done their homework when she turned up with him. He had been a Watcher in Research for more than ten years, yet he was also an Immortal, as evidenced by the sword he carried.  
  
The Watcher knew he didn't stand a chance against the sword or the Immortal who was wielding it. "I've been given an assignment. I'm expected to carry it out." He said weakly.  
  
Methos studied the man, letting his continued silence act as further intimidation. Finally he spoke, "I've contacts in the organization. Your assignment will soon be aborted, in fact, if I was a betting man, I'd say your entire department is about to undergo a drastic re-evaluation process and most likely will become defunct."  
  
The Watcher shook his head. "Someone has to ensure that the secret doesn't get out."  
  
Methos made a disgusted sound. "There are other ways!" He shouted, his temper erupting, catching The Watcher as much by surprise as it did Kattie, listening in the closet. "You don't go around killing innocent women just because they might print an improbable theory!" He yelled; shaking his head, Methos allowed his sword to drop to his side, rather than wave threateningly at The Watcher. "No one would have believed her anyway, man!"  
  
"We couldn't take that chance. This wasn't a crackpot spouting off to the tabloids. This is a credible professional." The Watcher argued, his voice trembling in a combination of fear and desperation.  
  
Methos drew a calming breath. "I've been around a while. Others have always discovered the truth and yet, the world remains uninformed. Why do you think that is? You do not have to resort to murder to guarantee their silence." He stated, disgusted with the conversation.  
  
Kattie thought Adam could probably hear her heart out there, it was beating so loudly.  
  
"Why weren't they approached about joining the organization? That is the standard procedure when one of them learns of us, isn't it?" Methos sighed.  
  
"They were; several times, in fact. We tried all other means. They wouldn't even agree to an interview. They failed to respond to letters, refused to return phone calls. We had no choice!"  
  
Methos shook his head and stared at The Watcher. "Leave. I don't enjoy killing." He told the man. "But understand this; if you or anyone else attempts to harm my Elf, I will destroy you!" The sword was placed at the Watcher's throat. "I will destroy not just you but everyone you love, everyone you care about! Everyone you even considered caring about! Is that understood?"  
  
The Watcher nodded, fear making his voice uneven. "What about her? What she knows?"  
  
"I will handle her." Methos said, "Now go, before my good humor leaves me and I decide you'd look better a few inches shorter."  
  
The Watcher ran out of the apartment.  
  
Methos was left with the impression that the man had believed him.  
  
Joe certainly had a mess on his hands. The Watcher organization needed a thorough housecleaning, again, Methos mused.  
  
Methos waited a full thirty seconds before speaking to the closed closet. "Elf?"  
  
No response.  
  
Methos grinned, walked over to the door and peeked through the slats. "I'm lonely out here, Elf. Come join me." He coaxed sexily.  
  
He gave her another few seconds before shaking his head and turning the knob. She was standing where he had left her, coats piled up around her head. The umbrella she held was a new look. It appeared to be decorated with hieroglyphs.  
  
"I imagine you look fairly cute carrying that thing during rainy days." He commented lightly.  
  
She watched him warily, her green eyes wide with more than a healthy dose of shock. "You have a very large sword." She muttered, watching him closely for his reaction.  
  
Adam grinned at her. "Yes, I do; would you care to play with it again, Elf?"  
  
Her lips twitched. "You carry it in your coat." She stated her thoughts out loud.  
  
"Oh, that sword!" Adam slapped his forehead as if just comprehending her meaning, "Yes, I do. I prefer to play with the other one though."  
  
Her lips twitched again and he thought he might have heard a muffled chuckle.  
  
"Elf?" He called her name softly.  
  
"You told that man you would destroy him and everyone he cares about." Her eyes looked up and into his. "Did you mean it?"  
  
Methos sighed before leaning into the closet and kissing her lightly across the mouth. "I would destroy him if he tried to harm you, yes, Elf. I meant that. But I would not have hunted innocents in my revenge. However it doesn't hurt for him to believe I would. In fact, it served my purpose very well to have him believe such."  
  
She nodded. "Very intimidating."  
  
"Yes."  
  
Green eyes looked back up into his unreadable ones. "He tried to kill me because of my theories about Methos. Isn't that what he said?" Her confusion was evident and Adam smiled gently at her.  
  
"Yes, Elf; your research and Tessalyn's brought about all this, I'm afraid. It's taken care of now though. Or will be, soon enough, if I know Joe Dawson."  
  
Kattie considered his words. "Dawson again, from Joe's?" At his nod, she continued, "And he has the power to stop those men?"  
  
"Yes. He has enough support in the organization to put a stop to it." Adam brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Would you like to step out of the closet now, Elf?"  
  
"In a minute." She replied, still thinking hard. Her eyes went back to his. "They didn't want me printing my research about someone living more than a hundred years because it's true, isn't that right?"  
  
"Of course, Elf." Adam tweaked her nose and pulled her into the open.  
  
She followed him and allowed herself to be guided to a chair where he sat down first and pulled her into his lap.  
  
She stared into space while Adam fussed about her hairstyle, rearranging different spikes of it back into an untamed semblance he recognized.  
  
In her stunned condition, she still clutched her umbrella. "You have a very large sword." She repeated.  
  
Adam chuckled. "We've covered this part, Elf." He nuzzled her neck and began stringing kisses to the side of it. "Unless of course, you are commenting on the particular advantages of finding yourself sitting on top of my lap?"  
  
She shrugged and tilted her head to the left so he had better access to her neck. "That man said you were one of them, meaning in his organization, then he said you were one of them.something else?"  
  
"Hmm." Methos replied, wrapping the Elf in his arms and drawing her back against his chest as he reclined in the chair.  
  
"My theory is that all those references to a man named Methos, spanning more than one century, are in fact references pertaining to one individual." She told him softly. "It's a bit more far-fetched than my usual theories."  
  
"Really." Adam remarked, kissing her cheek gently.  
  
"You told that man that others had discovered 'the secret' and murder wasn't necessary to keep their silence?" She twisted around in his lap so she could read his eyes, his very old, very secretive eyes. "He said you were one of them?"  
  
Adam held her face in his hands as he leaned in to kiss her. "Oh, Elf.what am I going to do with you?"  
  
She looked a little shell-shocked, but she was still capable of rational thought. "You aren't going to hurt me, I know that. If that were your plan, it would have been easier for you to just allow that gorilla to do it."  
  
"Such a smart Elf!" Methos grinned. "No, Elf. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you. I'm not in the habit of harming adorable elves; haven't been for a long, long time." He added with a sigh, looking away from her for a moment.  
  
She nodded as she processed what he had said. "You live for a long time then?"  
  
The oldest Immortal's lips curved. "You could say that."  
  
"I thought your eyes were old." Kattie touched his face lightly, almost hesitantly. "There are more of you, obviously, or there wouldn't be men like that gorilla trying to keep it a secret, right?"  
  
"Such a bright Elf." He nodded his head slightly, leaning into her hand as its hesitant touch turned to a light caress. "Yes. As you already guessed, he is a member of an organization that watches and records our lives."  
  
"Your lives." Kattie released a deep breath she didn't realize she had been holding.  
  
"Immortals." Adam watched her carefully, his eyes studying her and her reaction to his words.  
  
"Of course." She nodded with a frown. "The word exists, doesn't it? In almost every language, yet people don't believe in them. You would think that alone would be enough to cause some question in people's minds, wouldn't you?"  
  
Methos grinned. "Clever girl."  
  
"So.my Methos existed; he really existed?" Kattie whispered more to herself than to Adam.  
  
"Methos is a myth." Adam repeated what he had told the other Watcher.  
  
Sharp, clever green eyes cut to his. "So you said. He would be very old if he still lived." She surmised, lifting her eyes back up to his.  
  
"Very old. " Adam agreed, his mouth twitching in humor.  
  
"Why do you carry a big sword in your coat?"  
  
She watched as Adam debated how to answer her question. She knew he wasn't going to give her the complete truth; she could see that, and it irritated her.  
  
"For times when I need it?"  
  
His quick reply didn't seem to satisfy her, he noticed.  
  
"Adam..." She said his name as if it were a warning that he better heed.  
  
It tickled the man who formerly went by the name of Death.  
  
She was attempting to appear threatening again.  
  
He found it adorable.  
  
He kissed her.  
  
She kissed him back.  
  
When the kiss ended, she gave him a very intent look. "That was very nice. Now answer my question."  
  
He laughed and laid his head back against the chair, his eyes still focused on the bright, clever, and relentless Elf in his lap. "I carry a sword because I never know when another Immortal may challenge me. It is necessary for my survival."  
  
He saw the fear come into her eyes, this time for him, not herself. "But if you're an Immortal, then you can't die?"  
  
"Everything eventually dies, Kattie. It is the way of things. Most deaths won't kill us. We revive from every kind of death but one."  
  
"And that is?" She demanded.  
  
"Well, if someone came along and decided to cut my head off my shoulders, it's a hard one to come back from."  
  
"Why on earth would someone do that?" She whispered.  
  
"It's complicated. Just suffice it to say that there are rewards to defeating someone in a challenge in addition to the benefit of continuing to survive."  
  
She could tell Adam was about to tell her more when he suddenly stopped, turned his head as if hearing something she didn't and then gave her a quick smile. "Company, Elf. MacLeod is coming."  
  
"I didn't hear a knock or the doorbell."  
  
"Trust me." Adam sat back up, giving the spitfire in his lap a smart little slap to the bottom. "Up, Elf." He ordered, kissing the end of her nose after issuing the command.  
  
"Oh, this is just awful, Duncan! Kattie is going to be so upset!"  
  
Adam turned to a stunned Kattie after hearing Tessalyn's voice and gave her a cocky look. "Told you."  
  
"Kattie! Are you here? Are you okay?" Tessalyn shouted, making her way down the entryway.  
  
"She's fine, Tessalyn. Adam's here with her." Duncan tried to reassure Tessalyn but when she saw the destruction in the apartment, her nerves, already somewhat frayed from witnessing his death and resurrection, gave way to worry.  
  
"You can't know that for sure, Duncan. Kattie!" She called until she turned the corner and found her best friend.  
  
"Kattie!" Tessalyn rushed to her friend and hugged her, almost knocking the petite woman down in the process. Duncan could sympathize with The Elf. "I was so worried. Someone tried to kill me at the dojo and we worried they might make a try for you too."  
  
Methos quirked an eyebrow at The Highlander and received a careless shrug from Duncan as an answer. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Duncan announced.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Methos asked, nodding to Detective Bennett standing beside MacLeod.  
  
"Detective Bennett. Detective, this is Adam Pierson." MacLeod performed the introductions while watching the two women hug each other.  
  
"Any problem here, Pierson? Aside from the break-in last night?" Bennett asked, his eyes carefully taking in the scene.  
  
Adam opened his mouth to answer when Kattie interrupted. "Nothing! Not a thing. Nope, just us shifting through the remains of my apartment."  
  
MacLeod's lips twitched and he turned to Methos with a knowing look. It appeared Methos' Elf was more close-lipped than his own lass when it came to answering questions from the police.  
  
The Elf was lying through her teeth. She wasn't very good at it either, which made the Boy Scout feel a bit better. It meant she didn't do it very often.  
  
Methos rolled his eyes. He would have to give the Elf some lessons in the fine art of lying. She was pitifully bad at it.  
  
"Oh. That's wonderful, Kattie. I was worried." Tessalyn stated softly, chewing on her bottom lip while her eyes darted around the apartment.  
  
The Highlander smiled. Obviously his lass had picked up on the fact The Elf was lying.  
  
"Is that so?" Bennett asked softly.  
  
Methos and Duncan exchanged a telling look. The detective knew it too.  
  
So far, there wasn't anyone in the apartment who believed the lying Elf.  
  
"That's so." The Elf confirmed, shifting in place and edging closer to Adam as she looked everywhere but straight in the cop's eyes.  
  
Pitiful, Methos mused. Just pitiful.  
  
Methos held back his responding groan when he noticed the detective's eyes had landed on his Ivanhoe, still lying across the broken coffee table where he had set it down while holding his Elf in his lap.  
  
Bennett took a few steps and picked up the weapon. "What about this sword, Ms. O'Hara?" The cop narrowed his dark, knowing eyes on the skittish Elf.  
  
"Oh..that sword.yes, well..it's mine. What about it?" Kattie lied.  
  
Bennett stared at the woman. "It's yours?"  
  
"Of course, it's my place. It's my sword, part of a collection."  
  
"You collect many swords in this collection of yours?" Bennett asked.  
  
"Uhh.." Fear briefly flew across her elfin face before disappearing. "No. That's the first one. I'm just starting this collection. It's a beauty, though, isn't it? It's a special type, very decorative, don't you think?"  
  
Methos hung his head, barely able to suppress his groan.  
  
MacLeod openly grinned at the pretty, lying Elf.  
  
Tessalyn continued chewing on her bottom lip but felt inclined to add a nervous little foot tap to go with it.  
  
"Yes, it certainly is. What kind of sword is it? You know the name of this type, don't you?" Bennett inquired, his mocking expression unchanged.  
  
Kattie edged closer to Adam and bumped his shoulder. She only caught part of what he mumbled. "Evanhoe. It's an Evanhoe." She piped up confidently.  
  
Methos couldn't cover his groan.  
  
"I believe that's an Ivanhoe, Kattie." Duncan corrected her gently.  
  
"Ivan, Evan, what's the difference?" Kattie asked, waving her hand dismissingly. "Some were made by Ivan, some were made by his brother, Evan.it hardly matters. It's a sword." She shrugged, stomping on Adam's foot when he continued to shake his shoulders in suppressed laughter at her.  
  
Tessalyn came to her friend's rescue. "Detective, Kattie only recently developed an interest in.swords. She's still learning."  
  
"Learning, huh? I bet." The cop's eyes shot over to Adam. "You're a friend here of MacLeod's?"  
  
"Most days." Adam replied with a smirk for the truth in his pithy reply.  
  
It was The Highlander's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, Detective Bennett; Adam is a friend of mine, an old friend."  
  
Bennett turned to survey the rest of the apartment in one look. "Any bodies lying around that need to be reported?"  
  
"None today that I can think of; you leave any bodies lying about, Elf?" Adam teased.  
  
"No." Kattie answered, glaring at Adam. "There might be one later though, Detective Bennett, if Boxer-Boy doesn't stop laughing at me."  
  
Adam grabbed Kattie around the waist from behind and drew her up against his chest. "She's head over heels in love with me, don't you think, Detective?" He commented as he bent over to nuzzle her petite neck.  
  
Tessalyn giggled, Duncan gave a short bark of laughter, and Detective Bennett gave into the inevitable and found his first smile. "She looks more irritated than in love."  
  
"Yes, well, with elves, it's all one and the same." Adam informed them, clutching his Elf tightly and shifting his footing when she tried to kick him in the shin.  
  
"You sure you didn't run into any trouble here in the last hour or so?" Bennett asked again.  
  
Adam looked innocent. "I don't recall any trouble. The Elf was distraught over the condition of her apartment as you can well imagine, but other than her pacing a bit and unjustly taking her anger out on me, we didn't run into any serious threats."  
  
MacLeod stepped in. "Obviously, Adam and Kattie have things under control, Detective Bennett. I doubt there is any reason for you to stay. I imagine the ladies are hungry by now. We should take them to lunch. Joe's okay?" Duncan asked them.  
  
"Joe's?" Tessalyn smiled brightly. "Joe's sounds fine, Duncan. Let's go visit Joe for lunch, Kattie, what do you say? You don't want to stay here surrounded by all this, do you? Let's eat and then we'll worry about putting everything back the way it was." Tessalyn's eyes pleaded with Kattie to go along with her.  
  
Kattie stopped trying to kick the infuriating man holding her in a vise- like grip and gave in. "All right. Joe's. I am a little hungry." She admitted.  
  
"There's a good Elf." Adam kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't push it, Boxer-Boy." She warned, her green eyes glowing with the radiance of new-found love, or intense irritation, depending on your perspective, Methos thought wryly.  
  
With a resigned sigh, Bennett stated, "I'll head back to the station and see if anything has turned up in the investigation." He looked MacLeod directly in the eye. "We'll be talking again soon, MacLeod."  
  
"I never doubted it, Detective." The Highlander grinned.  
  
After Bennett left, Tessalyn turned to Kattie. "Are you sure you're all right? What happened?" Her eyes went to the sword in front of them.  
  
Kattie ignored where Tessalyn was looking. "I'm fine. Are you okay?" Kattie asked, noticing her best friend's puffy eyes. "You've been crying. I can tell."  
  
"So have you." Tessalyn replied, cleaning a black spot of smeared mascara off the familiar elfish face staring back at her.  
  
"It's been a doozy of a day." Kattie grinned.  
  
"Tell me about it." Tessalyn agreed, looking back over to Duncan.  
  
Both women knew the other one was holding something back. Unaccustomed to keeping secrets from each other, they sighed in unison.  
  
Duncan decided it was time to leave. "Let's go. I think a nice meal at Joe's will make everything look better." He smiled at the disheveled women.  
  
"You need beer for that, MacLeod, not food." Adam quipped, wrapping a long arm around Kattie's shoulder.  
  
"I'm still mad at you, you know?" Kattie frowned at where his possessive arm rested around her.  
  
"Beer will remedy that as well." Adam grinned.  
  
Duncan placed a hand around Tessalyn's waist as he escorted her out of the apartment but suddenly stopped before they made it out the door. Bending down, he picked up a large rock he had noticed against the wall. "Nice rock."  
  
Tessalyn's eyes were huge as she immediately shot a frantic look over to Kattie.  
  
The Elf never missed a beat. "Like it? Why don't you take it, Duncan? It will look great next to those others on your table. I don't really need it anymore."  
  
MacLeod's dark eyes sparkled as he nodded his handsome head at the petite spitfire. "If you're sure?"  
  
"I'm sure." Kattie told him confidently. She looked up to Adam. "Grab my Evanhoe, Boxer-Boy, will you? Hide it in your coat or something. Might as well take it with us; it's a dangerous world out there." She declared with aplomb.  
  
"Richie's here." MacLeod announced as they approached the door to Joe's bar.  
  
"How do you know?" Tessalyn asked.  
  
Adam cleared his throat and nodded in the direction of Richie's motorcycle parked beside the building. "Bike."  
  
"Oh." Tessalyn replied, giving Duncan a strange look. She hadn't noticed him looking in that direction at all.  
  
Tessalyn stumbled as she stepped through the doorway when it suddenly struck her that Duncan had said other Immortals could find him because they could sense each other.  
  
"He's pretty good at that." Kattie commented to Adam, gesturing to Duncan. "He told Tessalyn you were with me in the apartment before they even walked in the living room and saw us."  
  
"He knew I wouldn't leave you, Elf. Not when you were in possible danger." Adam smoothly lied, although he supposed he hadn't really; since it was true he never would leave the Elf if she were in danger. Of course, it wasn't the true explanation for MacLeod's ability to sense where he was, but those were only minor details; details the oldest Immortal could easily dismiss without a second thought.  
  
Methos smiled at his lady and considered the fact he needed to enlighten her a bit more on the Immortality issue. They had been interrupted and he hadn't gotten around to discussing some of the finer points.  
  
Duncan had Tessalyn safely caught in his strong arms before she had a chance to hit the floor. "Careful, Sweetheart, I've got you."  
  
Tessalyn's head popped back up and narrowly missed hitting The Highlander in the jaw, in part because of those quick reflexes of his. "You're pretty good at this. My orthopedic surgeon may not like the fact I've found you, Duncan. He might have to make do with only four sports cars instead of five."  
  
MacLeod grinned and hugged her. "I like the fact I've found you and that's all that counts, Sweetheart."  
  
She gave him a brilliant smile in return.  
  
"Count me in on the gladness factor. Less money I have to shell out on flowers for her hospital stays, not to mention all that time I have to spend waiting outside the O.R. with only two-year old magazines to read." Kattie quipped.  
  
Before Tessalyn could fire an insult back at her best friend, they heard Richie's voice greeting them.  
  
"Mac! Adam!"  
  
Both Immortals looked up as Richie approached them in his customary cocky swagger. "Checking up on me?" He joked. "I've kept a close eye on Dawson, not that he is allowing me to get too close. He's spent the majority of his time on that phone in his office."  
  
"I bet." Adam said.  
  
Kattie looked up at Adam. "Conducting necessary business, I hope?"  
  
"One would assume so, Elf." Adam gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Got a table, Rich?"  
  
"Yeah, over here. So, what have you guys been doing today?" He grinned.  
  
"Nothing as fun as you are suggesting by that lecherous grin you're wearing." Duncan admitted with a shake of his head.  
  
"I'm real sorry to hear that, Mac." Richie laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you are, Tough-Guy." MacLeod shot back.  
  
Richie pulled Tessalyn's chair out before MacLeod had a chance to do it and grinned at the Highlander afterward. "Here you go, Tessalyn. Let me get you a menu? Like I said, Joe is busy in his office."  
  
"I'd like that, Richie, thank you." Tessalyn's expression was amused. She had finally figured out that the cocky young man loved to tease Duncan at every opportunity and having her around was giving him plenty of material to work with. She looked over to Duncan's face and decided he probably enjoyed the banter as much or more than Richie did.  
  
Watching the two of them made Tessalyn smile. She knew she was going to enjoy having Richie around. Duncan seemed a little lighter in spirit when he was playfully joking with the young man. The perceptive Tessalyn sensed he needed that in his life.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Duncan leaned over and whispered in her ear, launching a wave of sensual shivers down her spine.  
  
Her smile grew brighter as she gazed into his eyes. "Nothing specific; just general happiness, I suppose."  
  
"Tessa, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just tell me at the apartment that someone tried to kill you today in the dojo? But now you're smiling like the village idiot because you are generally happy at this moment?" Kattie asked.  
  
Tessalyn grinned at her friend. "Well, Kattie, they didn't kill me, did they? So, yeah, I'm generally happy about that."  
  
"Pollyanna." Kattie snorted and propped her elbows on the table. "I need a beer; desperately."  
  
Tessalyn duplicated her friend's actions, propping her elbows on the table as well, and staring directly into her best friend's green eyes. "Now, why don't you tell us what really happened at your apartment?"  
  
Kattie frowned, her eyes drawn together in serious disapproval. "I told you. Nothing happened, other than my place is trashed and Mr. Sympathy here didn't really care so much. Mostly he just told me to quit pacing."  
  
"Yes, well, your carpet appeared to be the only thing still in one piece and I hated to see you ruin that as well." Adam quipped.  
  
Tessalyn looked at Duncan for a moment before turning back to Adam and Kattie. "And what about the Ivanhoe?"  
  
Kattie developed a sudden coughing fit. "Uhh.I found that recently, just like I told the detective. I'm starting a collection."  
  
Tessalyn sighed. Obviously someone had come after them at Kattie's apartment and Adam had pulled out a sword to defend them. And since Kattie was lying to her best friend whom she loved like a sister and never lied to, then Tessalyn figured that could mean only one thing; Adam had confided in Kattie exactly why he carried that sword.  
  
He was Duncan's friend. Her degree was in History but that didn't mean Tessalyn couldn't do a little math and put two plus two together.  
  
"A collection? Of swords?" Tessalyn asked doubtfully.  
  
Kattie frowned. "You've seen me collect things before."  
  
Tessalyn turned her attention to Adam. "She said you had very old eyes when she met you last night. She was right, wasn't she?"  
  
"Tessalyn, let's drop it for now, shall we? We'll save this discussion for when we aren't in so public a place." Duncan stated firmly.  
  
"You're becoming authoritative again, Duncan." Tessalyn frowned.  
  
"Get used to it." Duncan ordered softly. "Here comes Richie with the menus. Let's order something."  
  
Richie passed out the menus before pulling up a chair for himself. "You buying, Mac?"  
  
The Highlander sighed. "Aren't I always?"  
  
Richie slapped him on the back. "Yeah, Mac, that's one of the things I've always admired about you."  
  
"I already said I'm buying, Rich, you can save the butter for your bread." Duncan replied.  
  
Richie laughed and winked at Tessalyn.  
  
Adam closed his menu, telling Duncan, "I'll have my usual, Mac."  
  
The Highlander rolled his eyes, ignoring Richie's laugh and Adam's smirk.  
  
Kattie and Tessalyn both gave their orders to Duncan and he repeated them for the waitress when she popped by their table.  
  
After their menus had been taken up, Adam slouched in his chair and shot Tessalyn a partial smile. "I have a question, Tessalyn, if you don't mind?"  
  
Surprised, Tessalyn looked up and gave the man she was almost positive was another Immortal a hesitant smile, "Yes, Adam?"  
  
"Have you received any offers or invitations lately that you might have turned down, something you might have repeatedly turned down?"  
  
"What an odd question." Tessalyn's expression was puzzled. "Yes, but how did you know that, Adam? And why are you asking?"  
  
MacLeod sighed and stared at Methos. "You discovered this today?"  
  
"Yes." Methos replied. "I was told that attempts to control the situation by other means had been made, more than once."  
  
"Tessalyn and I both turned them down." Kattie added with a wobble in her voice. "That's why this has all happened, isn't it? Because we didn't accept those research positions at that foundation?"  
  
"Foundation?" Adam brushed a wild spike of hair off his Elf's forehead. "You received an invitation from a foundation?"  
  
Kattie shrugged. "Well, it was supposed to be some kind of privately funded foundation and they wanted our expertise. At least that was what the letters and phone calls indicated. But Tessalyn and I adore teaching. We're very happy in our current positions and didn't wish to interview elsewhere."  
  
MacLeod muttered a word under his breath; one Tessalyn was almost a hundred percent positive was a Gaelic curse. "All of this could have been prevented if they had gone for an interview?"  
  
"Most likely. Once admitted into the foundation, they would have been given certain facts that would have most assuredly appealed to them, and men chasing them down alleyways wouldn't have become necessary." Adam sighed, slumping back in his chair.  
  
His relaxed posture was in direct contrast to his harsh voice a moment later. "Damnit! Elf! Why didn't you just go for the bloody interview? You came close to getting yourself killed by being so stubborn, you know?"  
  
Tessalyn sank back in her own chair. "Duncan, is it too late now? Can we call them up and ask to interview?"  
  
"That won't be necessary."  
  
Duncan and Methos both looked up at Joe.  
  
Joe propped his cane against the table and pulled up another chair. "I've pulled strings I didn't realize I possessed to get this thing taken care of, but it is, Mac. You can believe that."  
  
The Watcher looked exhausted, Duncan thought, and not just tired, but disheartened as well. Disappointment in those who would tarnish a shining ideal could do that to an honorable man after a while.  
  
"You're sure, Joe?" Duncan asked softly.  
  
Joe gave The Highlander a weak smile. "Yeah, Mac, I'm sure. These pretty ladies don't have to worry about men approaching them in parking lots anymore."  
  
The bearded man grinned, "at least not any of my guys, that is. If you intend to keep them safe from the rest of the bad guys in the world, I suggest you keep close tabs on them."  
  
"We don't have to work for you then?" Tessalyn voiced the question on both women's minds.  
  
Duncan noticed Tessalyn still looked worried. He couldn't blame her.  
  
"No, Tessalyn. I'd take you into my organization in a heartbeat, but I'm pretty sure Mac isn't going to allow that."  
  
Tessalyn turned to look at Duncan. "He can be a little authoritative when he chooses to be."  
  
"Ha! Mac, she just called you, 'bossy.'" Richie chuckled.  
  
Duncan ignored Richie's comment and gave Joe a grateful look. "Thanks, Joseph."  
  
"Don't thank me, Mac. It never should have happened." Joe stated with a sad expression. "It won't again either. You know, you'd think someone would have thought to just pop into their office on campus and drop a few clues when they refused the offer of new employment? People are curious by nature. You just have to use the right bait." The Watcher shook his head in a disgusted gesture.  
  
"MacLeod!" Kattie jumped up and stared at the Scot. "Duncan MacLeod! I just remembered what the gorilla said, Adam!"  
  
The Highlander gave Methos a disgruntled look.  
  
"I know. I know. I'll handle it. She's not a problem. "Methos laughed at the Immortal Scot before turning back to his Elf. Her mouth was wide open as she stared at Duncan with huge green eyes. "Settle down, Elf. Be a good girl and behave. We're in a public place." He reminded her, tugging on her hand until she plopped back down in her chair.  
  
"But, Adam..." Adam covered her mouth with a warm intimate kiss.  
  
Tessalyn looked at Duncan, leaned over and whispered. "I think Kattie knows you're Immortal too, Duncan."  
  
"You think?" Duncan replied dryly.  
  
"It's a good thing too, because although I can keep your secret from the rest of the world, I'd have a hard time keeping it from Kattie. She always knows what I'm thinking." Tessalyn told him with an apologetic look. "She'll keep Adam's secret too, Duncan. Don't worry. She is fond of Boxer- Boy. She won't tell anyone why he carries an Evanhoe."  
  
"Ivanhoe." Duncan corrected with a grin. "The brother, Ivan made Adam's sword, not Evan." The Scot laughed.  
  
"Elf, would you please stop glaring at me and come here?" Adam patted the space beside him as he lounged across his solid black comforter.  
  
It would be black, Kattie thought in irritation. Dark, like his soul no doubt, she decided.  
  
His half-smile was seductive and Kattie, despite her irritation and residual shock, still found it quite tempting.  
  
"No!" She barked at him, turning her back on that lovely, long bare chest he had arranged for her to admire.  
  
She chewed on her bottom lip, ignoring the fact that a significant part of her longed for him to be doing the same thing.  
  
The Elf closed her eyes to that realization and attempted to draw on her remaining resistance.  
  
"You can't just tell me you're an Immortal, that there are such things, that men will be coming to chop off your head for some sort of gratification, although, I can certainly understand that inclination to a certain degree," Kattie admitted with a helpless shrug, "and then ask me to forget all about that for a while and hop in the sack with you!"  
  
"I can't?" Adam asked, his expression neutral, though his eyes gave away his sense of humor. "And it won't just be men. There are female Immortals too, you know? And more than one of them who might wish to see me permanently dead."  
  
Kattie spun back around and stared at him with wide green eyes. "I imagine so. What did you do to them?"  
  
Adam gave her an indulgent smile. "Which century? And which woman?"  
  
Kattie narrowed her eyes and continued to glare at him. "How many women are we talking about here, hmm? How many out to kill you?"  
  
"I'm fair game to most Immortals. That is what we are. That is how we live our lives. That is the Game. I've explained that to you, Elf, all afternoon, all through supper, and most of this evening. You have all the facts, all the details and know all the rules. Now, come to bed and ravish me again."  
  
She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "How many women specifically want to kill you, Adam, not because you're an Immortal, but because of what you did personally to them?"  
  
"Most who would are dead. And have been for quite a while. I only know of one woman still living who would derive a certain degree of satisfaction out of taking my head, and she is no where near here at the moment. Come to bed."  
  
Kattie saw only truth and sadness in his eyes.  
  
She believed him. "Who is she? And why does she want you dead more than the others?"  
  
Adam shook his head. "No, Elf. I won't tell you that. It is in the past and I'm a different person now. I won't risk losing you with that tale."  
  
Kattie sighed and plopped down beside him. "It's that bad, is it?" She asked hesitantly.  
  
Adam's lips teased her ears. "It was a long time past, Elf."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"I won't tell you that either. It was many lifetimes ago, that's all you need to know." Adam lowered her onto the mattress and covered her body. "People change over long periods of time, Elf. I've changed. Now forget this discussion and let's talk about truly important matters instead, like how many times you plan to ravish me tonight."  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Does MacLeod know of this woman, and why she wants you dead?"  
  
Methos sighed, dropped his head on top of her soft breasts and nuzzled his face into them. "Yes." He finally admitted softly.  
  
She stroked the back of his head, her fingers gliding through the short dark hair. "And he still calls you his friend?"  
  
"Most days." Adam repeated what he had told the detective earlier that day.  
  
"Then it isn't unforgivable, is it? I mean I helped Tessalyn with her research and I know Duncan MacLeod is a man who places great stock in honor. If he can still call you a friend, then it can't be that bad." She said softly, still stroking his hair and snuggling into the long lean body lying on top of hers.  
  
Methos inhaled the spicy scent of her perfume and her desire. "Don't be too sure, Elf. It was bad. MacLeod still struggles with his decision to.attempt to forgive. I wouldn't say he has forgiven me just yet, and he may never, not that I deserve it." He stated calmly.  
  
Kattie drew a deep breath herself. "Okay, I've decided we won't talk about it after all. I've changed my mind; I don't want to know."  
  
Methos lifted his head and gave her a sympathetic smile. "Smart Elf; maybe I should call you, Pollyanna? It's probably for the best though. You'd have a bit of a problem equating the man I was with the man you've fallen in love with."  
  
Her eyes flew up to his. "Who says I've fallen in love with you?" She demanded pertly.  
  
Adam's smile spread across his lips. "I do."  
  
"That's awfully cocky of you." Kattie argued.  
  
Adam took advantage of their positions and pressed his erection against her very deliberately. "Quite cocky, isn't it?"  
  
The Elf giggled. "So, it seems I've fallen in love with an Immortal who carries a big sword."  
  
"Very big." Methos drawled, his hand began unbuttoning her pretty Hawaiian blouse, fingers expert at dispensing with women's clothing made short work of the task.  
  
"Ah.yes, it is very big, isn't it?" Kattie sighed as her hand reached down and wrapped around his erection.  
  
Adam grinned at her. "Allow me to give you some instruction in sword etiquette 101?"  
  
The Elf's eyes grew huge, first with surprise then with comprehension. "Oh.you! You! You.were there that night!" She shouted.  
  
She struggled to sit up, no doubt to clobber him one if she could, so the Immortal gently restrained her, laughing all the time. "Now, now, Elf, you're going to hurt yourself, or me! You don't want to hurt me, do you? Not before I indulge in my natural masculine inclination to deflower Pollyanna?" He laughed.  
  
The harder she fought his grip, the more she came in contact with his wonderfully hard aroused body. Finally, Kattie admitted to herself and to him that she would rather make love than war.  
  
She ceased struggling and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on his laughing mouth. "Okay.you win." She conceded, "This time." She added, letting him know he wouldn't always get his way where she was concerned.  
  
"That's a good Elf." Adam's lips trailed down her soft throat and on to the lovely petite breasts he had uncovered. "Pay close attention now, Elf, and allow me to show you a few tricks I've learned over the years."  
  
"How many years?" She closed her eyes and asked the soft question as his lips closed over her left nipple.  
  
Tugging gently on the sweet treat, Adam lifted his head and replied simply. "Many."  
  
Holding his handsome head between her palms, she kissed his lips lightly before asking, "How old are you, Adam?"  
  
He shook his head. "Some day I'll tell you, Elf, but not now." His lips covered her objection and his tongue drove all thoughts of argument out of her head.  
  
She'd get him to confide that secret later, Kattie decided when she felt Adam enter her.  
  
Two hours and three orgasms later, Kattie was still lying on her back wide awake beside Adam as he quietly slept. His arm was draped across her and one hand held a feminine breast in it. Kattie glanced down at what he had captured in his sleep and grinned. Men.  
  
Her thoughts returned to the origins of everything that had happened to her in the last few days.  
  
The elusive Methos.  
  
Adam had stated Methos was a myth. Kattie frowned at that.  
  
Why would The Watchers have ordered her death just to protect a myth?  
  
They wouldn't.  
  
The Watchers believed that myth existed. The gorilla had stated as much, despite Adam's claims he didn't. They knew MacLeod existed and they were certain Methos did too, or they wouldn't have come after her.  
  
The clever Elf continued to ponder the matter while lightly running her fingers over the strong arm draped across her.  
  
Why would Adam want her to believe Methos was a myth? She asked herself silently.  
  
He easily confessed to her the existence of Immortals.  
  
So why keep her in the dark about Methos? He must know she would never publish her theory now, not when she knew the risks it would bring to him and to MacLeod, to all of them?  
  
Why keep insisting Methos didn't truly exist?  
  
She turned her head to admire Adam's handsome face, so peaceful in his sleep. It was a face that seemed familiar to her from the first moment she saw him. Her fingertips reached out and brushed back a lock of his hair. Her touch evoked a gentle smile across his lips, not one of the more cynical and amused ones he was so fond of giving her, but a true gentle expression of tenderness.  
  
She edged closer to his lips and lightly kissed them, whispering softly. "I love you, Methos."  
  
Adam made a slight movement and mumbled. "I love you too, Elf. Go to sleep."  
  
Kattie flipped back over sporting a hugely triumphant grin across her elfin face.  
  
A nagging doubt tugged at Methos' subconscious until his peaceful expression turned to one of puzzlement and he opened one eye to glance at his lady. Surveying her pleased-as-pie expression and having a vague recollection of his true name being softly called, the Immortal sighed in resignation. The problem and benefit to falling in love with a clever Elf was exactly that, Methos mused; they could be damned clever.  
  
Suddenly embracing her tightly, Methos dragged her up against him into a spoon position. "Bad Elf!" He fussed at her. "Now go to sleep." He whispered against her neck, ignoring her satisfied giggle, as he found his favorite spot to nuzzle before falling asleep.  
  
Methos knew he had better manage as much sleep as he could that night. Knowing his Elf, he'd spend the entire bloody day tomorrow reading ancient texts for her.  
  
He was going to need a lusty reward after all that unnecessary expenditure of energy.  
  
Kattie snuggled down into the covers, rubbing her lovely little bottom against Methos' groin as she found a comfortable position beside him.  
  
Methos thought back, it had been a few hundred years since he had been granted the good fortune of capturing an elf for his bed. His last wife, if he wasn't mistaken.  
  
The oldest Immortal fell asleep holding his clever Elf and wearing a sexy smirk.  
  
"Hello, MacGregor, did you miss me?" Tessalyn asked as she stepped off the elevator and scooped up her Scottish cat.  
  
MacLeod shook his head and grinned at the cat.  
  
"From the looks of my desk, I'd say he made a protest statement." Duncan commented, eyeing the scattered papers and items on the floor.  
  
"That was rude, MacGregor."  
  
Duncan noticed that when Tessalyn fussed at the feline, she cuddled him against her face and scratched under his chin.  
  
"Effective disciplinary tactics, I'm sure." Duncan grinned.  
  
"Hmm?" Tessalyn kissed the cat's head and looked up at Duncan with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Nothing." He hid his smile.  
  
Spotting the blinking light on his answering machine, MacLeod played back his messages.  
  
"MacLeod, I've been doing some thinking and I'd like to ask you a few more questions tomorrow, if you don't mind? Just to clear things up in my mind, you understand. I won't betray your confidence."  
  
The Highlander sighed. He wasn't surprised that Bennett had left a message. It would take a few more visits before the cop was entirely satisfied. Maybe he'd put a bug in Joe's ear tomorrow and see if his Watcher could handle Bennett's questions? MacLeod decided.  
  
MacLeod looked over at the lady sitting on his couch, petting her Scottish cat. After all, Joe owed him, and MacLeod had other things he might like to handle tomorrow. The Highlander's grin could be termed downright lusty as he watched Tessalyn smile at her cat.  
  
She sensed his eyes on her and looked up, her soft expression found Duncan.  
  
Their eyes connected, knowing, dark gentle ones met hesitant, shy green.  
  
Tessalyn chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, noticed how Duncan's eyes had dipped downward to watch the action, and immediately ceased doing it. "Duncan, I was wondering if you planned on.well.how should I ask this?" She swallowed nervously and tried again. "I mean..."  
  
The Highlander grinned. "Just come out and ask me, Tessalyn. That's always the easiest way and if it makes you feel any better, after four-hundred years, there's not much I haven't been asked."  
  
"Oh." She nodded. "I imagine not."  
  
She considered his words for several seconds.  
  
His expression expectant, Duncan finally cleared his throat. "Tessalyn?"  
  
She looked back up at him. "Yes?"  
  
He chuckled. "You were going to ask me something?"  
  
"It's difficult." Tessalyn assured him. She set the cat down beside her and scooted to the front of the cushion, folding her hands in her lap.  
  
She looked at him but still didn't say anything.  
  
A smile slowly starting to form across his handsome mouth, Duncan crossed his arms and leaned against the side of the chair he was standing by. "Did you have a question about my Immortality, Tessalyn? One we didn't cover over dinner?"  
  
"No. You told me most everything, I think." She replied, "I mean, I might think of something later that I hadn't thought to ask, but I assume the subject will always be open and you will be receptive to any future questions."  
  
"Aye, sweet Tessalyn, I'll be receptive to your future inquiries." He smothered his chuckle before he offended her.  
  
"That's good to know." She nodded.  
  
"Did you wish to ask me about Adam?" Duncan frowned, knowing if she did, he'd have to skirt the truth a bit. It wasn't his place to betray Methos' true identity.  
  
"No. He's an Immortal. I figured that out. Richie too, I imagine." Tessalyn replied lightly, surprising Duncan with her realization.  
  
"I suppose you could tell he had our confidence. That doesn't necessarily mean he is an Immortal, though, Tessalyn. Joseph also has knowledge of us and he isn't Immortal."  
  
"I know." Tessalyn agreed. "But Richie is."  
  
"Aye." Duncan told her. "He is. He is my student, although I've taught him all I can; he doesn't need me anymore; the rest he needs to gain from experience and practice."  
  
"I doubt that." Tessalyn frowned. "Richie still needs you in many ways, Duncan. "  
  
His response was a casual shrug as he tried to figure out what she was thinking.  
  
Not pleased with his attitude on the subject of Richie, Tessalyn decided to make her position clear. "I'm not at all convinced Richie is through with his training, Duncan. You aren't to send him away just yet. He needs to stay with you a little longer."  
  
The Highlander covered his mouth with his palm, as if in deep contemplative thought.  
  
The truth was he was trying not to crack up at her. From her expression she would not take the laughter in the right light. "You've never even seen us train, Tessalyn." He pointed out, carefully keeping all laughter out of his voice. "How can you be so sure he isn't ready?"  
  
"He won't be ready for many years, Duncan. That's that. He needs us." Tessalyn asserted with confidence. And you need him.  
  
"I see." Duncan said. "How many more years do you think I should train Richie before sending him out into the world on his own?"  
  
Tessalyn's brow furrowed as she thought about his question. "At least fifty, I should think."  
  
He didn't hold back his grin that time. "Fifty?" He chuckled.  
  
"He's very young, Duncan, just a baby, really." Tessalyn argued softly, her compassionate green gaze stirring more than a few lustful thoughts in the Scotsman's head.  
  
"That baby can wield a sword very effectively. I've taught him well. He's taken the heads of some very seasoned Immortals."  
  
She paled. "I don't want to think about that, Duncan. He's a baby. He's a very sweet, charming young man. If he took a head, it was because he had to in order to survive. He's staying with us. You are not to toss him out into the cold for another fifty years and I'm not going to argue this point. I'm standing firm on that, Duncan. I can be very stubborn too, you know?"  
  
Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod had known and loved many women over his four-hundred years. He knew when to nod and keep his mouth shut.  
  
He supposed he'd better tell Richie not to mention to Tessalyn that he had essentially kicked him out into the cold a few years back.  
  
"Sweetheart, if Richie wants to venture forth into the cold before fifty years is up, are you going to let him?"  
  
She frowned again. "If we can't talk him out of it."  
  
"Would you like to watch us practice tomorrow?" Duncan offered for more than one reason. Tessalyn needed to see exactly how an Immortal fought. If she was going to share his life, she needed to understand it.  
  
"Do you stab each other and take turns reviving?" She asked with a sick expression.  
  
MacLeod laughed. "Not usually."  
  
"Okay then." She replied; quite relieved.  
  
"We'll practice after lunch." He told her. "Then we'll see about bringing more of your things over here."  
  
Those hesitant eyes were looking into his again.  
  
The Highlander smiled.  
  
"More of my things? You don't believe The Watcher situation is over yet?"  
  
Duncan made a face. "Probably is. I have Joe's word that it is. But I'm still keeping watch over you, just in case."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Sweetheart?" His head tilted to the side to catch her expression.  
  
"That brings up what I wished to discuss with you, Duncan." She announced in a less than firm voice. "This business of protecting me.you said last night that I was under your protection and because of that you wouldn't.take advantage of me."  
  
"True." Duncan nodded, his eyes gleaming.  
  
"So.you're telling me I'm still under your protection..tonight too?" Tessalyn sighed.  
  
The Highlander uncrossed his arms, walked over to the couch, caged her in between his braced arms and with his mouth only an inch away from hers, softly informed her, "You will always be under my protection, sweet Tessalyn. However." He grinned and Tessalyn thought his beautiful eyes actually sparkled at her, "I only promised to leave you untouched the first night. I didn't make a promise concerning the second night, or the third, or the fourth, or any other night in the next fifty or so years I'll be sleeping with you."  
  
Her eyes grew bigger but they had trouble keeping up with her smile. "I'm very glad to hear that, Duncan. I want you to make love to me later tonight."  
  
Her soft confession brought on another blush The Highlander found adorable.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Then I'm afraid you are in for a disappointment, Sweetheart, because I have every intention of taking you to bed right now. I'm not waiting until later tonight."  
  
With those words, the Scot swooped down, gathered her into his arms and carried her off in the direction of his bed; the bed she already loved.  
  
"Duncan!" Tessalyn squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
He laid her across the bed, his hard body following down on top of hers, pressing her into the soft comforter. "That's one." He commented; his lips closed over hers gently.  
  
"One?" She asked him on a soft laugh.  
  
"I'm trying to decide just how many times I want to hear you call my name tonight, sweet Tessalyn. I've noticed you tend to do so when I surprise you and when I do something that pleases you. What do you think? Should we count them?" He teased her, his mouth nipping a sensual trail from her delicate and stubborn little chin, over her feminine throat and into the beginnings of pale porcelain skin exposed by her blouse.  
  
"Duncan." She moaned softly when his lips caressed her throat.  
  
She made his job so easy.  
  
He chuckled and lifted his head. "Maybe we shouldn't count them?" He suggested.  
  
"I don't think I could count, Duncan. All my thoughts fly away when your hands touch me." She confessed. She brought her head up off the bed and began her own trail across his delicious lips and over his olive skin. She closed her eyes and sighed as she felt him press his erection against her.  
  
"Lass.just in case you were wondering..." Duncan whispered against her ear as he nibbled on it, his hand working at the buttons on her clothes. "You're very close to being claimed." He chuckled.  
  
"Hmm?" She opened her eyes and saw the gentle humor in his. "Claimed?"  
  
"Aye." He grinned. "It's a shame we havna heather to rol' ye in, but we make do wi' this bed ye ador' so much." He told her, employing a full Scottish burr.  
  
Loving his accent, she was quick to give a response. "You're not wearing a kilt?" She teased back.  
  
He looked up and around at his belongings in the loft. "I have one somewhere around here..haven't worn it in years."  
  
"Someday you can wear it for me." Her hands reached for the silver clasp that held his hair tied back. She released the dark mass of wavy hair and ran her hands through it. "Not as long as I originally thought." She commented with a bright grin.  
  
"Are you challenging me to show you something longer?" He replied devilishly.  
  
Tessalyn dissolved into feminine giggles. "Do you have something else to show me that is longer?"  
  
"Well, there's a Scotsman's weapon." Duncan grinned.  
  
Tessalyn's eyes were bright with laughter. "How come I get the impression you aren't talking claymores here?"  
  
The Highlander laughed. "Because you are not only a bonny lass but a very intelligent one." He complimented her before flipping over and surprising her by reversing positions.  
  
"Oh." Tessalyn giggled. "I'm on top." She settled herself astride Duncan, giving him a playful smile. "This feels rather nice." She quipped, pressing her pelvis against the most aroused portion of his body.  
  
Dark eyes gentled as they watched her. "I agree." His voice was husky with desire.  
  
Tessalyn leaned down and kissed him on the mouth. "Why did you change position?"  
  
He brought her hand up to his mouth and started kissing it. "Maybe I'm practicing for when we roll around in the Scottish heather? It itches, you know. You'll want to be on top then, I assure you." He teased.  
  
Feeling the substantial and hard erection pressing against her, Tessalyn grinned. "I might want to be on top other times too." She would have gladly departed with a nice chunk of cash in exchange for dispensing with the bothersome blush her own words produced.  
  
Duncan's sexy laugh did nothing to lessen the shade of the blush.  
  
"I'll let you on top anytime, sweet Tessalyn." He followed up that sexy rumble with a gentle string of kisses up her wrist and forearm. His eyes continued to watch her reaction every time he placed his lips against her sensitive skin.  
  
Tessalyn found herself breathless, watching the way his lips covered her skin, sensing the delicious tenderness in his touch, and knowing that he had already promised her he was going to make love to her.  
  
The desire she was experiencing was clearly written across her face. Duncan's lips curved into a very knowing smile as he sat up, his talented fingers making quick work of getting rid of the silky blouse she was wearing. He dropped the article of clothing off the side of the bed.  
  
MacGregor curled up on it and MacLeod chuckled when he heard the Scottish cat's approving meow.  
  
Tessalyn glanced over the side of the bed at her pet as he assumed the Sphinx position while he kneaded her silk blouse. Sighing, her gaze returned to the other happy Scot in the room, the one currently lying beneath her. "MacGregor likes soft things." She explained.  
  
Duncan's smile was automatic. "So do I." He told her as one hand reached out and expertly released the front clasp on her bra. His admiring eyes gazed at what he had uncovered before rising up to meet hers. His dark head moved with an obviously approving nod. "Beautiful." He whispered, his mouth blessing the swells of her breasts with a series of soft kisses.  
  
Tessalyn stopped breathing when his lips touched her flesh.  
  
Satisfied with her reaction as her head dropped back and her lashes fluttered shut, the Scot skimmed his talented lips across her breasts and up her soft throat, smiling to himself when he noticed the rapid pulse as his lips gently landed there. "If I touch you in a way that displeases you, Tessalyn, I'd have you tell me, all right, Sweetheart?"  
  
Her head popped back up and Duncan witnessed a degree of tenderness in her expression that continued to surprise him, even knowing how quickly she had developed feelings for him.  
  
Her look almost took his breath away.  
  
"I don't think that's possible, Duncan. I love every moment and every way you touch me." She confessed, kissing him.  
  
The Highlander wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. He inhaled the sweet scent of her while he came to terms with the emotions he was experiencing.  
  
He had definitely found another lady to love.  
  
MacLeod remembered telling Methos just the other night that he wasn't ready for this yet.  
  
The Highlander knew better than most that life had an ironic way of tossing gifts in your direction when you were least inclined to accept them.  
  
But Duncan knew he wasn't about to walk away from this gift; Tessalyn Campbell; a blessing for certain.  
  
"Tessa." Her name hung in his throat and he cleared it and began again.  
  
Her radiant expression fell and she looked over his shoulder at the tapestry on the wall behind them rather than witness the sudden regret in his eyes. "I know my name is difficult for you, Duncan. You don't have to use it if it hurts too much. Would you prefer to call me by my middle name instead?" A small flicker of hope came into her eyes as she looked back at him. "Kate? You can call me Kate?"  
  
Duncan winced.  
  
Her face fell again. "I see. Not a good choice either, I suppose."  
  
Duncan muttered a curse and gathered her back into his arms, kissing her sweet face. "Tessalyn, I'm not going to call you by another name. I thought maybe I could shorten it to Tess, or Tessa, but I don't think that's possible. There will only be one Tessa for me." He stated with certainty.  
  
Her heart sank.  
  
His strong hands cradled her face directly in front of him, forcing her eyes to meet his and see the truth he was offering. "There will always be only one Tessa, but there is room in my heart for a Tessalyn too." He assured her. "I promise you, Tessalyn, that there is a special place for you too. I didn't have to make room for it either, Sweetheart, it seems you just barged in one night and took over before I even realized it." His lips curved and his smile was sincere and entreating.  
  
He kissed her lips. The kiss was firm and demanding. "Believe me?" He didn't so much as ask her to believe him as he just ordered it of her.  
  
"I don't have much choice, do I? Not when I feel the way I do about you," she admitted. She tried a bright smile and brought her breasts back against his chest, kissing him affectionately on the mouth. "Okay, Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod, if you promise me there is room for a Tessalyn Kate Campbell in your life, I'll believe you."  
  
He grinned.  
  
His hands began to caress her smooth silky back as his lips returned to all the tender and sensitive places on her neck and shoulders he had missed the first time.  
  
Tessalyn relaxed, closed her eyes, and drew his mouth closer to her body by wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
  
The Highlander chuckled and complied with her silent command.  
  
"I suppose if you can accept the fact I'm a Campbell, you can handle my first and middle name." She sighed.  
  
Surprised, Duncan drew back and looked at her beautiful face, enchanted by the seventeen freckles. "Why would I have trouble with the name, Campbell? It's a good Scottish name and I've known more than a few in my lifetime."  
  
Green eyes stared back at him in a mixture of horror and a hasty contemplation of evasion.  
  
The Highlander picked up on it right away. "Tessalyn." His voice was soft but it carried a warning for the full truth that she quickly picked up on. She chewed on her bottom lip for three seconds before answering him.  
  
"I'm a direct descendent of the Debra Campbell clan. It's one of the reasons I was so interested in the legend of Duncan MacLeod. I knew the family history." She made a face and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Duncan. I forgot to mention that part, didn't I?"  
  
Stunned, Duncan MacLeod stared at her.  
  
Tessalyn Kate Campbell.  
  
She carried the names of three women he had loved and lost.  
  
"Bloody Hell." Duncan muttered as he stared at her.  
  
Starting to feel self-conscious, Tessalyn drew back and covered her bare breasts with her arms. "Maybe I should go?" She whispered; the lip she had been chewing on a minute before started to tremble.  
  
Realizing Tessalyn thought he was rejecting her, Duncan forced her back into his arms and planted a possessive kiss on her lips. "You aren't going anywhere, Sweetheart." He assured her, not bothering to hide the warning in his tone. "I was just a little surprised, that's all." He shook his head. "It doesn't mean anything."  
  
Tessalyn wore the most pitiful expression. "It means I'm a walking, talking reminder of every painful moment in your life!" She cried miserably, burying her face into his shoulder.  
  
The Highlander finally found his smile. "Every one?" He asked lightly as his hands traveled down her smooth back. "I don't think so, Sweetheart."  
  
She shook her head violently, hitting him in the jaw without realizing it.  
  
The Highlander lifted one hand off her soft back so he could rub away the pain in his jaw. "Tessalyn, they are just names. You live four-hundred years, you run into names that carry memories. It doesn't change anything."  
  
Her tears slipped past the freckles he adored and Duncan felt the immediate tug on his heartstrings as he looked at her.  
  
"Three names, Duncan? Do you run into people who have the misfortune of carrying three names at once?"  
  
He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "No, Sweetheart, I believe only you have that honor."  
  
His mouth covered hers before she could offer a protest over his sudden humor. Duncan let his tongue perform the persuasive techniques he needed to ensure that this night might go in the direction he had originally planned.  
  
Tessalyn sniffled as he kissed her.  
  
She didn't pull away though and that vital clue of her true desires left Duncan smiling when he had finished kissing her.  
  
Duncan rolled her back over on her back and sitting up beside her, quickly began to unzip her skirt, pulling it down her long legs while his eyes watched her closely. "I think MacGregor needs something else to soften his bed."  
  
She sniffled once more. "I think maybe you do too, Duncan MacLeod." Her watery eyes and weak smile told him she was willing to be persuaded that everything might work out between them.  
  
MacLeod grinned. "Aye. I do at that, lass." He tossed the skirt over the side and reached for the waistband of her tights. "These will have to go too if we are to make any progress." His arched look spoke of wicked desire.  
  
Tessalyn lifted her hips off the bed and watched as he slowly rolled the pantyhose down her long legs, careful not to snag them.  
  
He had done this task more than once. A lot more than once, she noted.  
  
Tessalyn gave him a knowing look. Duncan only shrugged at it as he finished the expert removal of her hose.  
  
She wore only a transparently thin pair of silk panties when her green eyes looked up to him with such hope.  
  
The Highlander ran one palm down her body, lightly caressing her as if to convince himself she was actually there and his for the taking.  
  
Tessalyn noticed his hand lingered longer against her heart, before progressing down to the panties.  
  
His loving smile turned a bit devilish. "Hmm." He cupped the most feminine of places on her before grinning smugly.  
  
Tessa knew Duncan had to have felt the moisture and heat through her panties.  
  
Moisture and heat created just for him.  
  
The knowledge brought a blush to her face.  
  
The Highlander grinned when he saw the high color on her pretty face but refrained from commenting. He surprised her by standing up. His dark eyes watched her intently as he unbuttoned his own shirt, kicked off his shoes, removed his socks, and began to unbuckle his belt.  
  
Spurred by the delicious sight of his wonderful chest, Tessalyn sat up and ran her fingers down that chest, practically purring as she outlined every amazing muscle. "You are so beautiful, Duncan." She stated softly.  
  
Duncan shook his head. "That's supposed to be my line, Sweetheart."  
  
Tessalyn placed her shaky hands on top of his and stopped him before he had finished undoing his silver buckle. "Let me." Her eyes lifted to his.  
  
"By all means." Duncan smiled indulgently at her.  
  
Tessalyn released the buckle and pulled the belt through the loops of his pants, tossing it on the floor carelessly while she concentrated on unzipping his pants.  
  
MacGregor issued a rather loud protest when the buckle landed on his head.  
  
Duncan laughed.  
  
"Oh, MacGregor! I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Tessa leaned over to examine what kind of damage she had done, forgetting about MacLeod's zipper for the moment.  
  
Eager to get back to his zipper and everything behind it, Duncan lifted Tessalyn's chin with one long finger. "He's a Scottish cat, Sweetheart; he'll have a hard head. Let's focus on what we were doing, hmm?"  
  
Tessalyn giggled and nodded. She swallowed the nervous lump in her throat and slowly unzipped his pants, making sure she was careful in the task.  
  
She tugged on the pants and allowed them to fall to the floor, watching Duncan's amused eyes as he stepped out of them, leaving MacGregor with another piece of fine clothing to call his own.  
  
"White briefs." Tessalyn mumbled, grinning at Duncan's questioning look. "I wondered if maybe there might be two Boxer-Boys."  
  
The Highlander chuckled.  
  
Tessalyn ran her one delicate finger down the hard ridge behind those white briefs. Her lips curved when she heard Duncan's sharp intake of breath. "Payback." She teased before she dispensed with his briefs, exposing that same hard ridge.  
  
Bright green eyes grew wider when she saw exactly how much of The Highlander there was to see. "Whoa!"  
  
MacLeod glanced down at his own erection and back up at her stunned expression. "Tessalyn, I know Kattie is fond of calling you Pollyanna, but you had left me with the impression you had done this before."  
  
"Uh huh." She cleared her throat, her eyes still glued to his finer attributes.  
  
Lips curved, Duncan lifted her chin again with that same long finger and smiled at her. "You aren't a virgin." He stated, his eyes studying every nuance of her expression.  
  
"Nope." She shook her red curls. "I'm not."  
  
"Okay. That's what I thought." Duncan nodded.  
  
She was still staring at his erection like she had never seen a naked man before.  
  
"You've been with a man before, right?" He asked, just to make sure they were in agreement on exactly what constituted a virgin.  
  
Tessalyn nodded again, clearing her throat delicately before looking back up at him. "Apparently small ones."  
  
The Highlander's laughter started as a low rumble in his chest before erupting into the loud sound it quickly became, bouncing off the walls of the loft apartment.  
  
"Sweet Tessalyn." Duncan came down on top of her, crushing her into the soft mattress. "Allow me to show you the finer points to a Scotsman's weapon."  
  
"I did a few research papers on swords once, Duncan, but I don't recall anything like this when reading about the claymore." She told him, shifting a little on the bed when she felt the hard erection pressing against her wet panties.  
  
Duncan chuckled and kissed her on her beautiful sassy lips, treating her to his best Scottish burr. "You'll be fully instruct'd on the use and handlin' of a Scottish weapon by the time I'm done wi' ye, lass. That's a promise."  
  
"I'm always eager to do a little Scottish research, Duncan." She grinned, sighing when she felt his hand reach down between them, quickly ridding her of that final silk barrier.  
  
"Little?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
Tessalyn giggled and kissed him on the mouth. "Maybe not."  
  
"Aye." Duncan countered; kissing her gently on the lips as he slowly began to enter her.  
  
Tessalyn's initial gasp at the size of him quickly turned to a sigh of pleasure as he settled between her thighs and leisurely kissed her. She could feel him stretching her, but his kisses were so gentle and sweet, they captured her attention. "Oh, Duncan." She sighed, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and lifting herself so that he could penetrate deeper.  
  
"Tessalyn." He sighed, sinking fully into her.  
  
Later, still thinking how wonderful it had felt to have the famous Scot 'claim' her, Tessalyn smiled softly to herself. He had 'claimed' her the first time in the traditional manner, missionary. But there wasn't anything the least bit religious about it, as far as Tessalyn could determine, unless it was her first inclination when he was done to drop down to her knees, lift her eyes to the heavens and shout "Glory Halleluiah" for sending her this man! Tessalyn giggled softly at the image in her mind. Her lips curved upward when she recalled exactly how sexy and powerful Duncan had looked, positioned above her, his broad shoulders shadowing her, his arms braced beside her as he had driven into her time and again, his lips capturing hers when he wasn't calling her name so urgently. She could still hear his accented voice. "Come with me, Tessalyn. Now!" He had shouted his order, and she had done exactly as he had instructed, thankfully so.  
  
Duncan had collapsed on top of her and remained there, crushing her under his weight for several minutes before rolling off and pulling her alongside him. He kissed her on the temple and ordered her to rest for a while. But Tessalyn had been too stimulated to fall asleep. Her thoughts were all of him. She looked up at his handsome face.  
  
"Why are you smiling?"  
  
Duncan heard Tessalyn's soft question as he held her in his arms in the candlelit loft.  
  
His half smile grew into a full one.  
  
Why did women in his bed always ask him that question?  
  
"Why can't I just smile?" Duncan gave her his standard response.  
  
"You must have a reason? Tessalyn declared, snuggling against him; her head cushioned against his stomach more than his broad chest.  
  
MacLeod ran his hands through the length of her reddish locks. He picked up one lengthy piece and held it up to the candlelight for further inspection.  
  
The effect on it was beautiful.  
  
"And if I don't?" He asked; his lips curved as he glanced down at her inquiring face.  
  
"I don't think you are a man who smiles without at least one thought or two provoking it." She told him confidently as her fingers went strolling through his marvelously appealing chest hair and contemplated making a short trek down that lovely trail of hair descending below his navel.  
  
"Are you sure you want to hear it?" He asked; teasing her.  
  
Tessalyn came close to saying 'no.' She was very afraid he would inform her that he had been thinking about Tessa.  
  
The other Tessa.  
  
The first Tessa.  
  
The Tessa he loved.  
  
But possessing more backbone that she originally supposed, Tessalyn raised her pretty green eyes upward to stare into his dark brown gaze and answered truthfully, "Yes, I want to know."  
  
One of Duncan's hands reached around her back and caressed the smooth skin along her hip, dipping down to skim across one curved buttock.  
  
He wagged his eyebrows at her when she gave a little surprised jump. "Are you sure, Sweetheart?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Duncan grinned, his hand busily stroking that same tempting bottom. "Truthfully, I was trying to remember the last time I had a beautiful redhead in my bed."  
  
Tessalyn blinked in surprise. "Oh." She wasn't exactly sure what to say in response to that admission.  
  
"It wasn't in the eighties; I know that for certain. It might have been in the seventies, though I suspect it was more along the lines of the late sixties." He mused with a twinkle in his eyes she failed to notice as she frowned at his words.  
  
"If you can't remember the exact year; she must not have meant very much to you." Tessalyn clamped her hand over her mouth when those unkind words popped out of their own volition.  
  
The Highlander laughed. "It wasn't a long term relationship, no."  
  
"So you didn't date her very long?" Tessalyn asked timidly.  
  
"I don't think we dated at all actually. It was one of those one-night spur of the moment things." Duncan told her, holding in his laugh.  
  
"Oh. I see." Tessalyn frowned, starting to regret hearing any of this. She might have preferred hearing about the other Tessa, truth be told.  
  
"It never would have worked out anyway, even if we had continued to date." He remarked off hand, wearing a casually smug expression.  
  
His smile told her he had more to say on the subject.  
  
"Why?" She took the bait.  
  
"She lied to me." He informed her in a firm voice. "I never get involved with a woman who lies to me, especially on the first date."  
  
Duncan tried to conceal his smirk over her worried expression. The Highlander could practically hear her thoughts. He wasn't the least bit surprised when her eyes cut away from the bed and over to the staircase on the other side of the loft.  
  
"What did she lie about?" Tessalyn asked, chewing on her bottom lip.  
  
Clearing his throat, Duncan stated, "She told me she was a natural redhead."  
  
"You don't think she was?" Tessalyn looked back up at him.  
  
"I know she wasn't." Duncan grinned.  
  
"How?" Tessalyn innocently asked.  
  
The Highlander made his move, flipping Tessalyn onto her back so fast she was dizzy from the speed of it. She heard his masculine laugh as his fingers played with the crisp curls between her thighs. "The same way I know that you are a natural redhead, Sweetheart."  
  
She blushed five shades of red.  
  
Duncan laughed at every one of them.  
  
Stuttering, she finally managed to exclaim, "Duncan MacLeod, you are a very bad boy! That wasn't the least bit nice of you." She sputtered.  
  
Taking advantage of their position, his fingers proceeded to set about soothing her ruffled feathers.  
  
Looking down at her, he smiled indulgently. "I warned you I wasn't too nice, Tessalyn."  
  
Whether it was his handsome looks, or talented fingers, or just his overall charm, Tessalyn found a quick smile for him. "Yes, you did."  
  
"You claimed you wanted to date a man who wasn't too nice." He reminded her, slipping all the way inside her.  
  
Tessalyn sighed. "Best decision I ever made." She told him, arching her back and savoring the sensation of him claiming her again.  
  
Tessalyn dozed for a moment. Less than an hour later, she was awakened by Duncan's callused hand lightly traveling up and down her body, and came fully awake when he replaced that hand with his lips.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes and found him watching her with such a tender expression as he dipped his head and began to suckle one nipple. His talented fingers worked the other one and Tessalyn realized she didn't have the strength to do anything but lie there and enjoy his lovemaking.  
  
She did manage to run her fingers through his dark hair. Accurately sensing that she was dealing with an extremely lusty Scot, Tessalyn was still a bit surprised when he indicated he was ready to make love to her once again. His mouth continued down her body, the stubble of his beard tickling her skin as he abandoned her breasts and focused on areas further south.  
  
Areas that eagerly accepted his attention.  
  
She was just developing a true appreciation for the marvelous sensation of lying beneath him when he suddenly flipped her and she found herself on top again. "Ride me, sweet Tessalyn" He ordered gently and so she did exactly that.  
  
A bit inexperienced in this position and not sure what he expected, Tessalyn knew Duncan had read the hesitancy in her eyes. She was relieved and grateful when his hands came up around her waist and hips, giving her silent instruction as to how she should move to give both of them the most pleasure.  
  
It was a ride like none she had ever experienced.  
  
He shouted "Tessalyn" during his orgasm.  
  
Uncertain if she had actually witnessed the touch of sadness in his expression or only imagined it, Tessalyn's mood began to fade.  
  
It weighed heavily on her mind.  
  
Duncan's smile looked anything but sad when he enveloped her in his arms and ordered her back to sleep while he still remained buried inside her.  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
MacLeod ignored Tessalyn's soft voice when it first entered his subconscious. He had already made love to her three times that night. He wasn't going for a fourth time until it was light and he could properly kiss her seventeen freckles.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and waited for her to accept the fact he was sound asleep.  
  
She curled up against his back and planted two icy feet between his legs.  
  
"Bloody Hell." He shouted, sitting straight up after the frigid awakening.  
  
"Duncan? It's going to snow in here." She shivered, wrapping her arms around him and placing two very erect nipples against his chest as he ran his hand through his dark hair to get it out of his eyes.  
  
He wrapped an arm around her and sighed. "Tessalyn, it isn't cold." He groaned.  
  
"Tell that to my feet." She complained, rubbing the offending appendages up and down his legs in an attempt to create some warming friction.  
  
He couldn't keep back his grin. She had a point.  
  
"Your feet may be cold, but it isn't going to snow inside the loft." He chuckled.  
  
"I think it is. We need more blankets, Duncan."  
  
MacLeod sighed. She already had him buried under two more blankets than he usually slept under, not to mention the additional warmth her own body provided when she cuddled up against him. As far as he could tell, she cuddled continuously, it seemed.  
  
He'd sweat off ten pounds if she got her way. Duncan kissed her on her icy lips and shook his head. "Go to sleep, Tessalyn. I'll keep you warm." He informed her.  
  
"You haven't been. I'm freezing, Duncan." She complained with an adorable pout.  
  
He grinned, pulled her down to the mattress, arranged the blankets over both of them and held her in his arms, rubbing the chill off of her arms as she settled down around him.  
  
"Stubborn Scot." She muttered.  
  
The Scot swatted her icy bottom.  
  
"Mark my words, Duncan; I predict we'll have eight or nine inches before morning."  
  
What the hell, he thought. Plans were made to be changed.  
  
The Stubborn Scot rolled over on top of her. Wearing a wicked smile to go along with his exaggerated Scottish burr, he laughed, "Weel now, lass, if it be eight or nine' inches ye be wantin', ye should 've told me a wee bit sooner; I'd have been happy to accommodate ye."  
  
Tessalyn giggled, always loving it when he used that Scottish burr on her. She wrapped half-frozen arms around him. "Be quick about it then, laddie, before I die of hypothermia."  
  
The Highlander laughed and proceeded to give her every inch he had promised.  
  
The next time he woke her that night Tessalyn found herself on her stomach with an unusually lusty Scot stringing kisses along her spine and on top of her bottom.  
  
It wasn't shivers from cold but shivers of the best kind that shook her awake. His lips were gentle as he made his way over her bottom and down the back of her knees. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.  
  
A moment later Tessalyn gave a surprised yelp as Duncan hauled her up against his chest. His hands came around to the front and began toying with her aroused breasts, finessing her nipples into responding to him.  
  
Duncan's mouth teased her neck and he whispered in her ear just before lightly biting the lobe. "Don't fall back asleep on me yet, Tessalyn."  
  
He entered her quickly, chuckling at her surprised gasp which quickly turned into another satisfied moan as his hand used centuries of experience against her.  
  
She shouted his name before he called hers.  
  
Tessalyn hadn't been facing him that time to see if his expression had been sad when he called her name.  
  
Completely sated, Duncan settled into the bed, his expression one of rueful amusement. Five times in one night was a bit much, even for him. Still, it had been a while as Methos had so recently pointed out. But enough was enough. He was exhausted. It was time to sleep.  
  
"Duncan?"  
  
The Highlander groaned. How in the world did she function on virtually no sleep?  
  
"I've been thinking,"  
  
Her comment elicited a second groan.  
  
She buried her head into his abdomen and clung to him, "about my name."  
  
He sighed deeply. "Tessalyn, we've gone over this. It's just a name, Sweetheart."  
  
He had kept his eyes shut, but could feel her head giving a negative shake.  
  
"It's three names, Duncan; all painful reminders for you." She stated firmly.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't want to be the woman you walked away from because my full name was too painful for you."  
  
He chuckled and ran his hand through her untamed curls. "Would you rather be the woman I walked away from so I could finally get some sleep?"  
  
She slapped at him. "I'm serious, Duncan."  
  
His chest vibrated with a deep masculine chuckle. "And what makes you so sure I'm not?"  
  
"Duncan." She called his name warningly.  
  
Shaking his head, The Highlander hugged her and replied. "Okay, Sweetheart, let's hear it. What have you decided?"  
  
"Don't laugh. Promise me you won't laugh."  
  
"Okay," he sighed, "I'm too exhausted to laugh anyway. I won't laugh."  
  
"I mean it, Duncan."  
  
"I said I wouldn't laugh, Tessalyn. Now, what do you propose we do about your names?" He did smile.  
  
"I've given it a lot of thought and it's not that easy to just start over with a new name. I might not adjust to it very well."  
  
"Tell me about it." Duncan answered wryly.  
  
"Anyway, I was trying to decide what name might be nice when it suddenly occurred to me; the perfect solution! And it isn't new either, Duncan. That's the great thing about it."  
  
She sounded very pleased with her idea so Duncan closed his arms around her and listened. "What, Sweetheart?"  
  
"You can call me Pollyanna! Kattie has done it all my life and I'm used to hearing it and even answering to it."  
  
MacLeod bit his tongue and tried to hold in his laughter. He really did.  
  
"You haven't ever loved and lost a Pollyanna before, have you?" The dread she was experiencing came through perfectly clear.  
  
Duncan would never be completely sure if it was that particular question, complete exhaustion, or the entire absurd conversation which prompted him to lose it, but lose it, he did.  
  
He burst out laughing at her.  
  
Tessalyn went stiff as a board next to him.  
  
"Duncan! You promised!" She yelled.  
  
He laughed so hard, he had to hold onto her as he rolled from side to side, his rippling laughter filling the dark loft.  
  
When his sides hurt him to the point it was putting a damper on his humor, he toned down his response to a few chuckles. "No, Sweetheart, I've never loved and lost a Pollyanna." He chuckled some more.  
  
"I'd like to know why you find my suggestion so funny." She sat up and glared at him, her soft white breasts gleaming at him in the small amount of moonlight his window afforded.  
  
His dark eyes carried a wicked gleam. "Well, I don't think I can bring myself to ask a 'Pollyanna' to perform a particular sexual favor that is still considered illegal in certain states."  
  
Her anger dissipated and her eyes sparkled back at him.  
  
"You know the one I mean, don't you, sweet Tessalyn?" He grinned. "You have to admit it just doesn't sound like something a man should ask a 'Pollyanna' to do; now does it?" He chuckled.  
  
"It does seem a bit sorted when affiliated with that name, doesn't it?"  
  
"Very." Duncan agreed, his palm reaching out to cup one shapely breast.  
  
Her bright eyes still twinkling with newfound humor at him, she gave him an innocent look. "I suppose once we change my name, you'll just have to forget requesting that particular favor, won't you?"  
  
MacLeod gave her a warning look. "Come here, Tessalyn." He ordered softly, pulling her into his arms.  
  
"Tessalyn, huh?" She asked him saucily.  
  
"Definitely Tessalyn." Duncan informed her with a suggestive smirk.  
  
She sighed forlornly. "Okay, no Pollyanna."  
  
"Good." Duncan replied.  
  
She kissed him with enthusiasm and then threw her arms around his shoulders. "You could just call me, 'hey Red,' I suppose?"  
  
The Highlander kissed her shoulder, nuzzled her neck and whispered near her ear, "Hey, Red, since you've already managed to wake me up again, how about a blow-job?"  
  
Her surprised gasp at the crude request had him dropping his head and giggling into one side of her neck.  
  
She had never heard such a masculine man giggle before.  
  
But that was exactly what Duncan MacLeod of the Clan MacLeod had done.  
  
He had giggled like a little school boy who had gotten away with a naughty prank.  
  
Tessalyn's eyes filled with tears.  
  
He was going to be so damned easy to love!  
  
He was an impossible man to love! Absolutely impossible! Tessalyn sat on a side bench, watching as Duncan and Adam tried to kill each other and turned wide, shocked eyes in the direction of Richie, sitting beside her.  
  
Duncan had already tried to kill that sweet boy a few minutes before.  
  
Richie leaned down and whispered teasingly in her ear. "It's okay, Tessalyn. They'll both survive."  
  
She nodded and continued to watch the two men exchange blows that didn't appear to hold anything back.  
  
She gulped.  
  
Duncan sidestepped one of Adam's heavier blows and pivoted around to bring his blade within inches of the other Immortal's head. "Almost had you!" He shouted gleefully.  
  
Tessalyn looked back over at Richie who was grinning at the fight.  
  
"Not likely, Highlander!" Adam fired back, bringing his blade back up and attacking Duncan with a fierce new determination.  
  
The clash of blades between the two was almost deafening.  
  
Tessalyn winced as she saw Duncan miss a strike and Adam sliced into Duncan's left leg.  
  
She was relieved to see it wasn't deep.  
  
Duncan gave Adam a dismissing look. "That the best you can do?" He taunted the oldest Immortal and received a withering look in return.  
  
"I'd show you a bit more, Boy Scout, but I'm afraid I'd end up offending your lady watching us. She doesn't appear to care for us sparring together."  
  
Duncan never took his eyes off of his opponent, but he did grin. "Watching us? I've been under the impression she kept her eyes tightly shut throughout the entire fight with Richie and most of this one with you."  
  
Methos laughed and nodded, blocking a parry from The Highlander as he did. "I would hazard a guess that she will never become a huge fan of the sport."  
  
Duncan laughed and spun back around, surprising Methos with a low cut to the shoulder. "Gotcha!"  
  
It sliced through his sweater but hardly bled.  
  
Tessalyn gasped.  
  
Richie chuckled.  
  
"Damnit, MacLeod! This is a new sweater!" Methos whined.  
  
"So were these jeans." MacLeod retorted.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Methos shrugged and went on the offensive, enjoying the exhilaration he was experiencing from fighting with someone who could truly offer him a challenge and some much needed practice.  
  
"They are friends, right?" Tessalyn asked Richie.  
  
Richie laughed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Yes, they are. They've been through a lot together, Tessalyn. Each owes the other."  
  
Nodding that she understood when she didn't, Tessalyn looked over to Kattie sitting on the other side of her. "Aren't you the least bit nervous, watching this?"  
  
Kattie turned to Tessa and grinned. "Why would I be nervous?"  
  
"Well for one, they could kill each other." Tessalyn pointed out.  
  
"Adam wouldn't harm Duncan. Like Richie said, they are friends." Kattie shrugged, her eyes riveted to the fight in front of her.  
  
Tessalyn sighed. "Duncan! Don't hurt Adam!" She shouted, fairly certain it wouldn't do a damn bit of good.  
  
His expression surprised, Duncan grinned at Methos. "Seems my lady thinks I could beat you?"  
  
"She's a pacifist, MacLeod. She'll tell me the same thing in a moment."  
  
"Adam! Please be careful and don't hurt Duncan!" Tessalyn yelled, biting her bottom lip.  
  
"See." Methos grinned at MacLeod and his expression.  
  
MacLeod turned so that he could catch a glimpse of The Elf while fighting Methos. "Your lady doesn't seem too affected by all this."  
  
"She's an Elf. They are amazingly resilient." Methos laughed, blocking MacLeod's last move and trying to surprise him with one of his own.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
MacLeod had seen that one before, it seemed.  
  
Methos shrugged and went back to an offensive technique.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't care if I cut off your head?" Duncan joked with a smug look.  
  
Methos frowned. "Elf? Are you worried about me?"  
  
The two men's blades continued to meet and counter.  
  
"Nope!" The spitfire answered back. "I have it on good authority that only the good die young."  
  
Methos laughed and so did MacLeod.  
  
Tessalyn dug her nails into the wooden seat and gave Richie a sick look. "I don't think I want to watch anymore. Would Duncan have his feelings hurt if I went upstairs?"  
  
Richie grinned and hugged her. "Not at all, but if you are planning on leaving, could you do me a big favor and wait three more minutes?" He pleaded in a charming manner. When Tessalyn gave him a puzzled look, he laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a bet with Adam that you'd last at least fifteen minutes. Three more minutes and I win fifty bucks."  
  
Tessalyn laughed at the dangerous young Immortal she considered a charming boy and kissed him on the cheek. "Okay. I'll stick it out for three more minutes." Looking back over at her best friend, Tessa asked, "You don't mind if I stay and Adam loses the bet, do you, Kattie?"  
  
"Fine by me; it might teach Mr. Sensitive he doesn't know women as well as he thinks." Kattie chuckled. "Keep your eyes closed, Tessa," she advised in a low whisper, "that's the only way Richie is going to win this bet. They're really going after each other now." She warned, her eyes settling back on the fight in front of her.  
  
"Richie, let me know when I can leave." Tessa told the young Immortal, her eyes already tightly shut to the scene in front of her.  
  
Three minutes later when Richie happily announced he had won the bet, Tessalyn bolted off the seat and made a beeline for the elevator.  
  
Duncan and Methos watched her retreat and shrugged at each other as they continued to practice.  
  
Worried about her friend, Kattie stood up as well. "Adam! Don't get killed while I'm gone! I'd hate to miss that." She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Methos laughed and missed a step. MacLeod almost had him as a result.  
  
He rolled his eyes when The Highlander gave him a look that clearly told him he would have been the victor if this had been a true fight.  
  
"That Elf may be the death of me." Methos grinned.  
  
"You wanted her." Duncan reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Still do. And she's mine now." Methos crowed. "How about we call it quits and see what the ladies are up to?"  
  
The Highlander nodded, bowed to the oldest Immortal and caught the towel Richie threw at him to wipe the sweat off his face. "Good practice." He announced, slapping both men on the back.  
  
"What are you doing, Pollyanna?" Kattie asked as she stepped off the elevator.  
  
The name surprised a laugh out of Tessa as well as a very favorable memory from the night before. Turning back to Kattie, Tessa smiled sweetly. "Just rearranging a few things."  
  
Kattie walked over to where her friend stood in front of a set of shelves. "What things?"  
  
Tessa turned her statuette of The Highlander to a certain angle she found favor with and shrugged. "Just a few of Duncan's things."  
  
"That statue is yours." Kattie told her.  
  
"Not so much anymore. It was sculpted by Tessa."  
  
"You've lost me." Kattie admitted.  
  
"The artist who sculpted this piece is the same lady in this photo. She died." Tessalyn picked up the frame and held it out to Kattie.  
  
The Elf gulped. "Her name was Tessa?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That sucks." Kattie told her.  
  
"Eloquently spoken and to the point." Tessalyn chuckled.  
  
Tessa took the framed photo back and placed it carefully next to the statuette. "I found him looking through this box when I finished my shower this morning." Tessalyn opened a small wooden box with elegant carvings and showed Kattie the trinkets and other photos of Tessa inside of it. "He tucked it away back in his wardrobe when he realized I was there."  
  
Kattie sighed and didn't know what to say. She laid her head on the other woman's shoulder. "I'm sure he didn't wish to hurt your feelings, Tessalyn."  
  
"Well, it did." Tessalyn sighed. She turned to look at Kattie. "Not that he was looking at these, but that he thought he should shield it from me. I told him I would never expect him to forget her and I meant it. He loved her and she holds a special place in his heart and he shouldn't be ashamed to think back on that or spend a moment reminiscing about her and the memories they made together."  
  
Tessalyn placed the box back on the same shelf with the statuette and Tessa's framed photograph. "I want him to know that it's okay with me that he still thinks of her. He should. I don't think I could love a man who could so easily forget a woman he loved. I've rearranged a few of his things and put Tessa's photo and her statuette and his memory box all on the same shelf for him. That way he can see them when he wants to, without waiting for me to step into the shower."  
  
Kattie caught sight of the three men quietly standing in the loft. They must have used the stairs. She hadn't heard the elevator.  
  
Tessa hadn't noticed them at all.  
  
They had been there for a while. Their solemn faces proved that.  
  
It was the expression on Duncan's face that tugged at The Elf's heart the most. Pretending she hadn't seen them, Kattie hugged her friend. "So this is how you're going to tell him you understand his need to still think of her?"  
  
"Yes. I think of it as a 'Tessa-shelf.' He deserves that. It's not his fault he lives forever and has loved other women before running across me."  
  
"No, I guess it isn't, is it?" Kattie replied thoughtfully, wondering exactly how many women a five-thousand year old man might have loved. Kattie made a mental note to dig that information out of Mr. Always-Ready- to Share when they were alone. She wondered how many times he had married, if ever. Realizing Tessalyn needed a bit of reassurance; Kattie put those considerations to the back of her mind for the time being and focused on her best friend.  
  
"You know what I think? I think Duncan MacLeod has excellent taste when it comes to Tessas." Kattie stated with a tender expression for her friend before glancing over Tessa's shoulder at the three men eavesdropping.  
  
Tessalyn sighed. "I'm hoping that maybe after fifteen or twenty years, he'll come to care for me almost as much as he cared for her."  
  
Seeing the tender expression and tears in MacLeod's eyes, Kattie hugged her friend again and replied, "I'm betting it won't take nearly as long as you think, Pollyanna."  
  
The End 


End file.
